Odio, Amor y Descaro
by Katsuu
Summary: Sakura huye de Akatsuki, con ayuda de su querido, se consigue con Sasuke quien en una apuesta se la lleva, en medio de su estadia con Hebi empieza a formar una extraña amistad con Karin, cuando ella demuestra sus nuevas habilidades entra en el equipo ofi.
1. Cap I: Nuestro Encuentro

Cap. I: Nuestro Encuentro.

El día estaba llegando al atardecer, entre las montañas y en una parte muy escondida, una pelirrosa se escabullía entre rocas y arboles, miraba un tanto hacía atrás con cierta tristeza y melancolía, con todas las cosas, ella había tomado cariño de ese lugar, pero debía volver, movió sus manos en señal de despedida, la cual fue correspondida por parte de aquella persona que se encontraba ayudándole en el escape.

En un pueblo cercano consiguió un lugar en el cual se podría comunicar con su Hokague, y enviar un mensaje con la información anticipada en caso de que no pudiera regresar, al tiempo o con vida… en verdad que el estado en que se encontraba, era riesgoso, la perseguía Akatsuki, y no le quedaba ya mucho dinero, estaba a días de su aldea, pero debía llegar.

Cierto pelinegro avanzaba por el bosque, para llegar a la entrada de un pueblo, al parecer era turístico, apenas en la entrada se había dado cuenta de que tenía prácticamente todo, pero aun no localizaba lo que el necesitaba, estaba buscando un lugar en donde poder mandar un mensaje a la mitad de su equipo, el cual se encontraba en otro pueblo.

Por primera vez había decidido no partir con su acostumbrada compañera pelirroja, se estaba empezando a cansar de ella, para este viaje partió con Suigetsu, el cual 

fue gustosamente con él, mientras se burlaba intensamente y aun al haber llegado e la pelirroja.

Los dos buscaban un lugar donde hubiera algún ave mensajera, y Sasuke atinó en el lugar, que para su fortuna había un ave mensajera libre, sin mirar su entorno pidió material para escribir (no sé si poner hojas o pergamino xD), aunque al momento de empezar a escribir, sintió una fuerte fragancia a cerezos, esta lo mantuvo por algunos momentos en otro mundo hasta que una voz conocida para él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uchiha?- Preguntó Sakura totalmente atónita.

-¿Sakura?- Dijo Sasuke en el momento que se pudo incorporar.

-Vaya, de todas las personas que pensé en encontrarme la que menos se pasó por mi mente, eras tú Uchiha-

-¿Por qué me dices Uchiha?-

-¿Por qué acaso no puedo?

- Si puedes pero es raro viniendo de ti, que sabes perfectamente lo que me fastidia que me llamen de esa manera, nada más los peores rivales me llaman así, y no les fue nada bien cuando me llamaron así… a los que se atrevieron claro está-

-Hmp- Fue lo que la chica exclamó…-considérame un de ellos si quieres, para así no tener problemas al llamarte así, Uchiha, o es que acaso no te agrada tu apellido que yo 

sepa, la mayoría de tu arrogancia y egocentrismo está basado en tu apellido, ¿o tal vez me equivoco?-

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja, escribió rápido en su papel y mando a volar al ave, para después darle una mirada retadora a Sakura, la cual muy claramente decía ¿Qué-te-crees?

Cómo si hubiera leído sus pensamientos la chica dijo – Me creo… Yo y con eso basta y sobra… U-chi-ha- dijo la chica enfatizando el apellido del pelinegro.

-Si tanto te crees, porque no peleamos un rato, y aprovechando la ocasión una limpia apuesta- susurró al oído de la pelirrosa.

- Y ¿está cual sería Uchiha?-

-Fácil- dijo mientras terminaba un de improvisar un plan, mientras detallaba el cuerpo de Sakura, quien ya no era una niña-Si tú ganas, haré lo que sea que me pidas, y si entre eso esta regresar a Konoha, aunque no te garantizó para siempre… después de todo Itachi aún sigue con vida y eso no debería ser así- al escuchar esto a Sakura se le erizo la piel.

-Y ¿Qué… si tú me…ganas?-

El Uchiha hizo una sonrisa arrogante, y se acercó a ella más de lo que estaba (como si fuera posible ¬¬), y la apretó contra si enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la 

cintura de la chica, para poder así, acercar su rostro a su cuello y susurrar –Te vienes conmigo, sin protestar, y bajo mis órdenes- dijo con un tono pervertido, el cual hizo que Sakura no pudiera disimular el enojo que le había causado, lo aparto de sí, le dio un apretón de manos y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque, ya al estar lo suficientemente apartados del pueblo se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Sakura acumuló chakra en sus pies y puños, corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el Uchiha, quien predijo el golpe, lo esquivo con algo de dificultad y ya que para esto tuvo que saltar, justo en el momento de descender sintió una presencia por detrás, aunque antes de que lograra voltearse un puñetazo había alcanzado ya su rostro, con esa fuerza sobre humana, la cual hizo que Sasuke se dirigiera directo al piso y que lo traspasará.

Sakura rió con un aire de superioridad y le dijo –Al parecer aparte de cumplir mi misión, también te llevare conmigo, eh Uchiha-

El Uchiha no toleraba lo que le había pasado, al parecer Sakura ya no era tan débil con dificultad salió del 'pequeño' agujero provocado por su impacto, y decidió ponerse lo bastante serio como para derrotarla, al parecer pelear con Sakura ya no era un juego de niños.

La pelea llevaba ciertos minutos, iban prácticamente iguales, pero con tanto el pelinegro se olvido de un detalle, su compañero, quien sin que se dieran cuenta los siguió y 

apreciaba el espectáculo, no había visto a Sasuke tan empeñado en la pelea junto a una chica, la verdad Sasuke acostumbraba a parar la pelea y dejarla por lástima, pero aquí de verdad había algo que lo motivaba, y en verdad se moría por saber que era esa cosa que impulsaba a Sasuke a seguir tan arduamente aquella pelea, que por la cantidad de Chakra de la chica él iba a ganar.

La joven estaba totalmente agotada todo lo contrario a su oponente, al cual aún le quedaban bastantes energía y chakra pero ella no comprendía cómo podía aguantar tanto, aunque si recapitulaba su día, había escapado de la guarida de Akatsuki, no había comido en prácticamente todo el día, al llegar a un pueblo no comió sino que fue directo a reportar lo que había conseguido, la chica de repente empezó a sentirse mareada, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Sasuke bajando la guardia y dirigiéndose hacia ella al momento de caer, justo antes de perder la conciencia escucho la voz del Uchiha –Ahora, vendrás conmigo, y aunque quieras al parecer, no habrán protestas- después de esto perdió el conocimiento de todo.

Una pelirrosa se levantaba de un futón individual, no sabía en donde rayos estaba, ni mucho menos que hacía ahí, tenía hambre y a la vez un terrible dolor de cabeza, exactamente que le había pasado, y que era ese lugar, simplemente había un futón la puerta de salida y una pequeña ventana.

En cuanto a lo demás, no, no había nada más, aparte que estaba totalmente sola, la habitación estaba en penumbras, supo de la existencia de la ventana ya que se distinguía la luna, sino no se hubiera ni siquiera percatado de la existencia de alguna cosa que no fuera el futón en esa habitación, intentó abrir la puerta, aunque fue en vano, esta no se abría por cosa que hiciera, estaba totalmente limitada, y también asustada, ya que al mirar un poco su ventana, y a la vez su alrededor, no reconocía absolutamente nada, nada se le hacía parecido o semejante.

Luego de unas horas pensando encerada en esa habitación, la puerta se abrió, tras de esta una chica pelirroja, de muy buen cuerpo y de ropa totalmente exhibicionista había aparecido, tenía algo entre manos como una bandeja, en esta había una mísera cantidad de alimentos y algunas medicinas.

La pelirroja dejo la bandeja de malagana en el piso, la pelirrosa la observó por un momento, y debió su mirada hacía la ventana, sus pensamientos habían empezado a volar, y no dejaba de pensar una sarta de cosas sin sentido y que no venían al caso, pero no tenía remedio ese era el método que usaba para alejar el nerviosismo o el miedo.

-Sasuke vendrá mañana al anochecer- dijo Karin con un tono de enojo a lo que la pelirrosa volteo con la mirada dudosa.

-Oh…-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir… tenía intenciones de decir más pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-Si vendrá en la noche prácticamente, y si eres inteligente y grandecita creo que sabrás para que- dijo con cara de pocos amigos –como desearía estar en tu lugar en este momento, a lo que la pelirrosa solo contesto con una mirada extrañada y confundida, ya que ciertamente comprendía de lo que hablaba la chica.

-En fin, esto es todo lo encomendado, espero que lo que sabemos que te hará Sasukito no te lo tomes muy en serio pelo-chicle- le dijo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada matadora.

-Mmm…-

-Vaya respuesta te ingenias, pero ya sabes, y ya te lo advertí es mío-

-Quédatelo porque para serte sincera, no es él quien me interesa y más en estos momentos, estoy preocupada por otros asuntos, que me preocupan y en serio.-

-Podría ser un novio- expresó en un tono burlón a lo que la pelirrosa solo contesto con una mirada fría y esta cambio a un tono serio-¿TU tienes novio?... ¿y donde esta? Supongo que en tu villa- dijo Karin con un tono de interés… claro que le sorprendía que esa chica tuviera un novio, y que además no quisiera cambiar a Sasuke por él…

-La verdad, si somos o más bien fuimos novios, aunque no cortamos porque quisiéramos, más bien porque hay muchas cosas en este momento que lo impiden, no sé i me vuelva a ver con él, puede ser que su rival, el cual lo persigue hace algunos años, lo asesiné…-

Karin abrió los ojos como platos y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que siguiera… en verdad era interesante lo que contaba.

-Él me dijo, que lo intentará olvidar fuera como fuera- una pequeña lágrima llena de pura tristeza resbaló por su mejilla –Ya que si su rival, lograba terminar con él, no quisiera verme sufriendo su muerte- dijo mientras limpiaba con su mano derecha la pequeña gota de tristeza.

Le dirigió una mirada tiste y melancólica a Karin, y luego desvío la mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana, que se veía a través del vidrio, y se perdió observando la luna, no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento, ese hombre que le brindo de cierta forma tanto amor, muriese…

Continuará…


	2. Cap II: Adoro Cuando Estas a Mi Lado

Cap. II: Adoro Cuándo Estas a Mi Lado.

Karin miraba fijamente a Sakura, aun no comprendía, que tan espectacular sería ese tal novio suyo, tan espectacular era para ella que lo prefería por encima de Sasuke, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento de Sakura el cual se dirigía hacia su vientre y lo acariciaba lentamente, mientras su mirada fuera de la ventana estaba llena no de tristeza o melancolía, sino de una enorme nostalgia y angustia. Ante la acción Karin abrió los ojos como platos y puso su mano encima de la de Sakura:

-¿Estas embarazada?- dijo con sus ojos aun abiertos y un tono de mucha, pero mucha sorpresa.

-No lo sé…- dijo Sakura llevándose su mano derecha a la cabeza, mientras la izquierda seguía en su vientre debajo de la de Karin –Tengo sospechas, pero en tal caso tendría mínimo una semana, o mucho menos… con mi jutsu se podría encontrar al mes, bueno con cualquier jutsu, incluso con el Byakugan o Sharingan se podría decir que a las tres semanas, así que se pone en duda…-

Karin no sabía que responder, estaba helada, aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, se preguntaba si le decía a Sasuke, tal vez el fuera o no capaz de hacerle algo a esa chica y a su creatura, que tal vez venia en camino, _o tal vez no…_

-No le digas nada a Sasuke, no quiero que se ponga a hacer preguntas, la verdad no tengo interés en contestarle nada…Me siento realmente mal…-

Karin simplemente la miro y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su rostro, al parecer esto no era una rival, al parecer ella les ayudaría en su objetivo por su hijo, _o tal vez justo por esa razón no lo haría._

Estaba anocheciendo… Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación donde tenía a Sakura, en su mente había mil y un cosas pervertidas por hacerle, estaba orgulloso, le quitaría su virginidad, _o al menos eso pensaba él._

Al oírlo entrar Sakura ni se inmuto por voltear a verlo, no le dio ni mera importancia a que el ese ser que la dejo abandonada, años atrás en Konoha, prácticamente sedada en una banca, a ese ser que odiaba desde lo más fondo de su alma, que mas que odio era lastima o asco, hubiera cruzado esa puerta, pretendiendo hacerle sabrá dios qué. (Katsuu: Si claro Sakura hazte la mensa que no sabes ¬¬)

Sasuke la tomo por el brazo, la levanto del lugar en donde estaba sentada, y realizo unos sellos que ella no conocía, esta táctica le dejo paralizada y sin poder moverse en la pared, estaba cabizbaja, en verdad no tenía ganas de verle la cara a esa persona que la cargaba apresada.

Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo, ella tenía la mirada perdida y algo triste, a lo que él decidió omitir, la beso y el beso no fue correspondido, pero por la situación en la que se encontraba tampoco podía ser rechazado en el momento, a ella no le importaba lo que hiciera por el momento con tal y no dañará a su 'bebé', una mano de Sasuke se paseaba desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta sus piernas, al llegar a su muslo desvió la mano para dirigirse a su intimidad, Sakura se estremeció ligeramente pero todo fue interrumpido por un grito desde el exterior del lugar.

-Sasuke, es urgente, necesitamos que vengas unos tipos de Akatsuki están afuera, son uno de piel azul, uno con una máscara extraña y uno rubio (Katsuu: Okey se supone que Deidara murió pero en este fic es como yo quiera xD), no sentimos el chakra de Itachi cerca, pero hay que ser precavidos- dijo Karin.

-Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, Akatsuki estaba cerca, y para quien sabe que, aunque le parece extraño, ya que su novio fue quien la ayudo a escapar, pero Kisame fue el que alarmo a todos para que corrieran en dirección contraria, Tobi fue el que les explico bien la salida y así no hubieran fallas, y Deidara fue quien le indico donde estaban todos los explosivos exactamente, para así no tropezar con ninguno, no comprendía…

-Demonios… tendrás que esperar- susurró Sasuke encima de los labios temblorosos de Sakura.

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando caer a Sakura al suelo, esta estaba realmente preocupada, que sería de su pareja, y si en verdad estaba embarazada, que sería de ella y su bebé en aquel lugar, no comprendía nada quería ir a un lugar conocido, como la guarida o Konoha, todo menos esa habitación en la que se encontraba.

Sakura esperaba el regreso de Sasuke, ella no lo deseaba así pero no le quedaba de otra, el regresaría y eso no era de dudar, en eso la puerta se abrió y ella se volteo, pensaba que era Sasuke o cualquiera del equipo Hebi, pensaba que habían derrotado a los Akatsuki, pero descarto esa posibilidad ella había estado con ellos, y no creía que fuera posible tan rápido, pero la figura que atravesó y cerró rápidamente la puerta no era de Hebi, era una figura ciertamente conocida, y la cual estaba ansiosa de ver.

-¡Itachi!- dijo en un grito-susurro para que no escucharan afuera, aunque su tono de emoción de distinguía muy bien, se abalanzo sobre este en un profundo abrazo.

-Sakura…- dijo este mientras correspondía al abrazo y sentía como algunas lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de la pelirrosa y llegaban a su hombro. Le acarició suavemente el cabello, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y después de esto, la beso posesiva pero cariñosamente en sus labios, era tan exquisito ese rose, ella era la única persona que había en verdad llegado a su corazón, y que lo había hecho sentir lleno.

-Itachi…-dijo Sakura en un susurro...

-Hmmm…- dijo Itachi en señal de que ella tenía su atención.

-No creo que sea seguro… pero hay una mera posibilidad- dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Tranquila Sakura, al tiempo lo sabremos, si es por Sasuke, explícale las cosas, la verdad no creo que en verdad sea ya tan mala persona no ha tenido el tiempo necesario para serlo así- dijo mientras apartaba un poco a Sakura.

-Está bien, cuídate, y diles a todos que en verdad les extraño me hacen falta-

-Claro, Tobi se pondrá muy contento, en verdad es inmaduro, le hacías falta, y con todos los problemas que hubo aún a Kisame y a Deidara también les haces falta, hay que ver que eres una adicción Sakura, una vez que te das a conocer eres necesaria.-

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, Itachi la beso profundamente, sus labios eran tan perfectos, se retiró del lugar dejando de nuevo a Sakura en medio de la soledad, no estaba extrañada de que eso fuera así, debía salir rápido, o su hermano lo mataría, o por le menos, le brindaría una buena y larga, muy larga pelea.

Luego de desaparecer por la ventana veía como todos luchaban arduamente, miraba fijamente a Tobi, quien entre ataque y ataque, le mando un saludo mirando a la ventana, 

ella respondió al saludo y entro a la habitación de nuevo, quería volver, quería salir, pero que rabia, no podía.

Después de otro largo rato, la puerta se volvió a abrir, tras esta paso Sasuke.

-Se fueron, que cobardes, e Itachi ni se presentó- dijo Sasuke al entrar por completo a la habitación y al dirigirse a Sakura.

Eso es lo que tú crees… Pensó Sakura.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura y le dio un beso, la verdad Sasuke no besaba bien, hasta besaba parecido a su hermano, pero faltaba el afecto… Sasuke paso su mano hacía la intimidad de Sakura, esta se estremeció un poco, y también sentía algo de miedo.

Sasuke por su parte sentía el cuerpo de Sakura, aunque él era una bestia, no la trataba con la mas mínima consideración en ese momento, a ella le era algo incomodo, las únicas veces que lo había hecho, habían sido cariñosos con ella, los únicos dos hombres que han tenido relaciones con ella, eran tan delicados, la acariciaban como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, en cambio este era una bestia, un animal salvaje, que no podía dominar, y le era difícil dejarse llevar, ya no le amaba como antes, todo lo contrario ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro de reojo, soltó un suspiro y con este una oración que dejo por el momento totalmente aliviada a Sakura.

-Estoy cansado, me ocupare mañana de ti pero no te confíes mucho, eh Sakura-

Sakura por s parte se limito a asentir y observar como traspasaba la puerta, ella se acostó encima del futón que se encontraba en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación, observaba un poco la luna, y se quedo dormida, no tenia lo algo que se llamara precisamente un sueño, más bien era un recuerdo, que por alguna razón tuvo, como saben, la primera vez no se olvida….

**Sueño/Flash Back**

Era de tarde en Konoha, el equipo Kakashi regresaba del entrenamiento, estaban trabajando arduamente, Sai y Naruto se dirigían a comer ramen, mientras Kakashi y Sakura quedaban a solas con tiempo para hablar, sobre ellos, sobre la relación que llevaban entablando desde hace un tiempo, la cual no era precisamente de alumno-profesor.

Mientras hablaban se dirigían a la casa de Kakashi por un té, iban pegados ella rodeaba la espalda de su pareja con el brazo y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el rodeaba la cintura de la chica con su brazo, iban hablando 

y parecían un par de tortolos por las calle de Konoha, aunque la verdad eso era lo que eran un par de tortolos los cuales no tenían ni idea de que esa noche tendrían el primer gran encuentro de amor.

La relación de estos dos llego a ese punto por un montón de cosas totalmente triviales, incluso ellos dos aun no caían bien, fue todo tan confuso, y de repente, simplemente cayeron, estaban enamorados lo dos, o tenían más remedio.

Al llegar a la casa de Kakashi, entraron y Sakura sirvió el té, se pusieron a hablar sobre muchas cosas que tenían que decir, muchas cosas que pasaban alrededor, y se oponían a su relación en verdad eran bastantes, a todos les parecía extraño o indebido, pero ellos simplemente se amaban… _en esos tiempos…_

Era momento de que Sakura se retirara, empezaba a anochecer, al intentar despedirse de su pareja, se tropezó y cayó encima de la cama, al momento de caer sin querer dieron vueltas sobre sus talones, dejando a Sakura debajo de Kakashi, se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, no podían creer bien todavía la situación en la que se encontraban, era tan comprometedora, en Sakura se dibujo un fuerte e intensificado sonrojo mientras en Kakashi fue uno muy leve.

Como si estuviera en medio de un trance, Sakura le bajo un poco la máscara a Kakashi, la bajo hasta su cuello y se besaron, era un beso profundo y exquisito, lleno de pasión, el empezó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras ella removía su chaleco, el metió sus manos debajo de su camisa llegando a sus costillas, subió un poco mas sus manos hasta posarlas encima del sostén de la chica, sus senos para todos los hombres que lo tocaras, eran perfectos, eras justo del tamaño de sus manos, no era para nada incómodos, saco una mano y empezó a bajar su cierre, luego de esto procedió a despojarla de su camisa.

Sakura sentía el cielo, estaba despojando a Kakashi de su camisa, acarició todo su torso masculino, bien formado, era tan provocativo, sus manos se deslizaron por el pantalón de Kakashi, lo iban bajando mientras el retiraba la falda de Sakura, en un momento la ropa interior que comenzaba a incomodar un poco, fue desapareciendo, y quedando perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, no sabían cual, y en ese momento no les importaba.

Kakashi fue bajando desde su boca hasta su cuello, le daba besos apasionados por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, estuvo ahí un momento, dudando si bajar o no, lo decidió, definitivamente bajaría, bajo hasta los pezones de Sakura en ese momento se dedico a besar uno mientras su mano jugaba con el otro, para Sakura eso era placer puro, aun no tocaba el cielo pero en cualquier momento lo haría y ese momento estaba realmente cerca.

Kakashi bajaba suavemente por el cuerpo de Sakura, repartiendo besos y placer por el cuerpo de su pareja, el sentía como ella se estremecía, al momento de llegar a su intimidad empezó a dar besos y quien sabe que más, esto a Sakura le encantaba, nunca había probado esa clase de satisfacción, en ese momento empezó a suspirar y a jadear, también salían de sus labios gemidos con el nombre Kakashi, lo cual excitaba mas si era posible a su pareja.

En el momento que Sakura llego a su primer orgasmo, Kakashi se percato de esto, decidió que era momento de entrar, justo ene se momento recordó algo muy importante y primordial, la protección, se la puso y pensó si es rápido dolerá menos, pero debo ser suave con ella, al momento de pensarlo entro rápidamente en Sakura, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos como platos, y algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Kakashi al momento de entrar en ella no se movió mas, se percató de su dolor, es su primera vez, se acerco a ella y le planto un beso, le seco las lágrimas y le susurro al oído –No me moveré hasta que te acostumbres, no quiero hacerte daño, Sakura- con esto Sakura sintió por dentro paz y seguridad, Kakashi simplemente se acomodo un poco, luego de esto prácticamente al momento, todo el dolor de Sakura fue reemplazado por una sensación de placer, y una necesidad por que algo se empezara a mover, con esto recordó un poco lo que sin querer había visto, y con un movimiento de caderas le indicó a Kakashi que empezara con el vaivén, y así fue las embestidas 

empezaron lentas, como los suspiros de Sakura, después de un rato fue mayor la confianza y empezaron a acelerar, con esto Sakura empezó a gemir, entre gemidos y embestidas paso un buen rato, Sakura al igual que Kakashi sentía el placer correr por sus venas, y con un gemido al unísono los dos llegaron al clímax, Kakashi salió de Sakura y se desplomó al lado de esta, ella por el cansancio cayó dormida en brazos de Kakashi él la observó un momento, bufó con una sonrisa de medio lado, quien pensaría que estaría ahí, haciendo eso con la pequeña chica que conoció al salir de la academia, era impresionante como la vida da vueltas, la miró un momento en silencio y cayó en el sueño el también…

**Fin del Sueño/Flash Back**

Sakura despertó alarmada, vaya, recordar la primera vez que tuvo sexo en su vida, era algo bastante raro y mas en un sueño, pero bueno lo que le quedaba era dormir, eran aproximadamente las 2:00am… hizo caso omiso del sueño y se volvió a acostar a dormir…

Continuará…


	3. Cap III: La Verdad Duele Uchiha

Cap. III: La Verdad Duele Uchiha.

Empezaba a ser de mañana, y cierta pelirrosa se abría sus ojos jade para despertar, mientras se desperezaba, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una pelirroja, que venía con una bandeja que contenía una cantidad casi decente de comida, puso la bandeja en el piso y se sentó para mirar a la pelirrosa, la cual la miraba ciertamente extrañada.

-Dime, ¿tu período tiene retraso?- dijo Karin.

-Aun no llega la fecha en la que me deba llegar el retraso, seria dentro de tres semanas, así que de por ese lado no podremos saber nada, prácticamente antes de que me llegue el período ya podríamos saber si estoy embarazada o no- dijo seriamente mirando a la pelirroja.

-Vaya, la tienes bien difícil, pero en caso de que lo estés ¿entrenarías a tu hijo/a para ser ninja?-

-Por supuesto que será ninja - Sobre todo si nace con el Sharingan pensó Sakura.

-Mmm… Y dime que sientes hacia Sasuke, porque como dices que no le quieres te puedo considerar amiga y no rival-

-Pues si tanto le quieres, supongo que amiga-rival-

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto Karin bastante confundida

-Fácil, yo deseo matar a Sasuke, porque lo odio con toda mi alma- Y por razones que ni te imaginas cuales son (Katsuu: esta Sakura si tiene suerte puede elegir entre 

Sasuke e Itachi… Inner: Que manera de interrumpir la escena por envidia ¬¬… sigamos la historia)

-Ah… bueno… antes que eso ocurra t ayudare a escapar, así las dos quedaremos felices-

Pues no creo que seas muy feliz con lo mío, pero si así lo deseas pensó Sakura –Eso espero-

-Y dime…-dijo pasando aun tono serio -¿Qué paso ayer con Sasuke?-

-Dijo que estaba cansado y para suerte mía se fue, en cualquier caso si hoy se atreve a hacerme algo le diré la verdad es inevitable, si quieres incluso puedes ponerte detrás de la puerta para escuchar-

-Créeme que me muero de las ganas por hacerlo, pero el sentiría mi presencia, entonces simplemente pondré un radio para escuchar todo-

-Si con eso te basta, por mi está bien… n.n…-

Rato después de haber hablado bastante con la pelirroja, y de haber comido, otra presencia por parte del equipo Hebi se hizo presente en la pequeña habitación…

-Suigetsu…- murmuró Sakura al verlo pasar. Este cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Señorita, ¿qué se trae entre manos?- dijo de una manera amable y muy suavemente. Pero de igual manera ante la pregunta Sakura lo miraba totalmente confundida.

-Por lo que veo no me entiende- dijo acercándose un poco a ella.

-Para serte sincera, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que es lo que insinúas- dijo cortante

-Te lo pongo muy fácil, señorita, ayer en medio de la pelea, mire a la habitación, aparte de tu chakra sentí uno muy, muy leve, es decir que la persona que la poseía en verdad que tenía la guarda baja y sus poderes al mínimo-

A Sakura se le heló la sangre en un instante, y la piel se le puso de gallina.

- Conozco donde sea ese chakra, señorita, y quisiera saber, porque estaba con la guardia tan baja, o más bien, ¿Qué hacía aquí, con esa confianza, y contigo?-

- P-pero si la sentiste, ¿porqué no entraste?-

- Tenía otra pelea afuera y lo sabes, ahora, ¿qué hacía aquí Itachi contigo?, ¿cuál es su relación contigo, acaso se conocen?- dijo con cara más que de reproche de preocupación.

Viendo su cara, y su tono de voz Sakura accedió a contarle toda la historia, dejando a Suigetsu con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, Sakura le pidió, sería muy seriamente que no dijera nada a nadie, el aceptó, el no quería sacar información solo saber que ocurría.

Antes de salir Sakura lo llamó un momento y el volteo para verle y dirigir hacia ella su atención…

-La espada de Akatsuki se maneja con unos poderes especiales que debe poseer, o era algo así, en caso de no tenerlos simplemente saca una especie de muchos kunais, y te desgarra las manos-

-Me alegra que se preocupe por mi señorita, pero no se preocupe yo sé muy bien qué es lo que necesita, y créame que los tengo- dicho esto sonrió con sus dientes afilados y salió de la habitación.

Se estaba anocheciendo, la pelirrosa esperaba, no con muchas ansias, a cierto azabache que ya estaba en camino, antes de que el llegara sintió a alguien detrás de la puerta, la cual se abría y dejaba una pequeña abertura, una mano se deslizaba y afincaba algo en el piso.

-¿Qué es eso Karin?-

-Pues el micrófono, ya Sasuke-kun se encuentra cerca-

-Oh…-eso era lo que ella menos quería escuchar

Sasuke se acerco a la habitación, abrió la puerta, al pasar la volvió a cerrar y miro a Sakura, quien estaba perdida e sus pensamientos, y su mirada en algún punto del cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

El se acerco para levantarla y aplicar el mismo jutsu que la noche anterior, Sakura estaba perdida aun, por alguna razón no reaccionaba, no sentía nada de lo que le hacían… era como un títere…

Sakura estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta que ya Sasuke se estaba acomodando entre su piernas, cuando reaccionó el miembro de Sasuke estaba muy, pero muy cerca de entrar cuando fue interrumpido por…

-¡MI BEBE!- gritó Sakura

-¿eh?- Fue tanto el impacto que Sasuke en seguida paro se vistió y removió el jutsu que estaba usando con un montón de sellos extraños…

-¿Estas… e-em-emba-embarazada?- dijo Sasuke aun atónito (Katsuu: claro si te crees que la niña iba a ser virgen hasta que tu llegaras ¬¬ Inner: estoy de acuerdo pero no interrumpas aquí .)

-N-no estoy segura, pero tengo una leve sospecha-

-Y pretendes que me detenga por una leve sospecha-

-Si no eres muy cruel, si Uchiha ¬¬-

-Sakura… ¿Cuántos hombres han tenido sexo contigo a lo largo de tu vida?-

-Dos…-

-Tsk… Por favor Sakura, eso ni yo me lo creo-

-¿Qué rayos crees que soy, una regalada?-

-No pero es que…-fue interrumpido

-Pero es que nada Uchiha, yo nada más he tenido a dos hombres que me hayan hecho el amor-

-Claro yo no estoy incluido porque no te toco todavía, ¿verdad?-

-Ni modo… ¬¬-

-Supongo que ya se quienes son o más bien quienes fueron esos dos hombres…-

-O.O ¿Si?-

-Sí, el primero debió ser Naruto y el segundo esa copia barata mía, el tal Sai-

Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada, la cual dejo totalmente perplejo al azabache… este se preguntaba…

_ ¿Por qué se ríe? ´´_

_ ¿Será que me equivoque? ´´_

_ Si así es… ¿Quiénes la habían tocado, y cuántas veces?´´_

Sasuke salió de su trance y le pregunto con su habitual tono frío e inexpresivo…

-¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo Sakura?-

-Mmm… no estoy muy segura, pero se aproxima a unas 26 veces, más o menos, mi última pareja, era muy caliente ¬¬…- dijo casi susurrando lo último, pero claro como él es Uchiha Sasuke, pudo escuchar todo claramente, y esto le causo un ligero enojo, él quería ser el dueño de su virginidad (Katsuu: Y tu el mas mujeriego… y ella tenía que ser la santa ¬¬ Sasuke: Pues así debiste haberlo escrito ò.ó Katsuu: sigamos… ¬¬)

-Sakura…-dijo con un tono serio y con algo de rabia -¿Quién fue el primer hombre que te toco?-

-Pues, así te lo diga, nunca me creerías, así que ahorrémonos los nombres…-

-¡NO!- dijo ya enojado –Ahora mismo me dices quien te quito la virginidad y punto-

-K-ka- a Sakura se le ahogaba un poco la voz

-¡Dilo de una Maldita vez!-

- . ¡Kakashi-Sensei!- exclamó Sakura cerrando los ojos por el susto que le dio Sasuke con ese grito

-O.O… xD-

-¿Qué?-

-No me hagas reír por favor, se sincera-

- Es en serio, mi primer hombre fue Kakashi-sensei-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos, y tenía la boca muy, muy abierta, era la primera vez que su rostro demostrada sorpresa…

Okey, Kakashi-sensei tuvo sexo con Sakura, no solo eso sino que también antes de que yo lo hiciera, no hay nada peor que esto, seguro que el próximo es algo más suave, peor que con Kakashi no me lo imagino pensó Sasuke algo aturdido.

-Y el bebé que crees que tendrás, de quien seria, me imagino que de él no porque según dices otro hombre estuvo contigo-

-Bueno, si con Kakashi estuve unas 9 o 10 veces, con mi segundo hombre pues, unas 17 o 16 como ya te dije perdí la cuenta pero por ahí va-

-No me interesa cuantas veces estuvieron Sakura- dijo Sasuke bastante irritado –Lo que me importa es quién rayos es…-

-ah bueno…- dijo Sakura, mientras Karin se pegaba más al audífono que le permitía escuchar todo, Sakura no le había contado quien era ese novio, y tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué esperas? Dilo ya…-dijo sin darse cuenta que Sakura había dicho el nombre (Uy, que menso ¬¬)

-Pero, si ya lo dije- dijo Sakura mirándolo extrañada

-no lo escuche, repítelo y punto…-

-Sordo ¬¬-

-Deja de insultarme y dime ya maldita sea…-

-Está bien pues, pero no te enojes, mi segundo hombre fue Uchiha Itachi-

**Karin: **¿Qué Demonios? PLOP caída a lo anime xD

Sasuke se atragantó con su propio aliento, estaba ahogándose, sentía que estaba a punto de morir, definitivamente eso era mucho peor que Kakashi, no solo la había tocado antes que él, sino que al parecer también sería el padre del primer hijo de Sakura, definitivamente esto era un balde de agua fría.

-¿U-uchiha, estás bien?-

-L-lo que dijiste… dime que es mentira-

-No, Itachi fue mi segundo hombre y si estoy embarazada el padre de mi segundo hijo-

**Karin: **Dios Mío… PLOP otra caído pero a lo condorito xD

-¿N-nani?-

-Sí, mi segundo hijo-

Sasuke abrió los ojos tanto, que la luna le quedaba pequeña, no podía creer lo que Sakura le decía…

-T-tienes un hijo…-

-No iba a tener, digo mi segundo hijo por respetar el hecho de que estuve embarazada…-

-Comprendo, y el primer niño seria… ¿de?-

-Kakashi-

- ¿No se protegió?-

-Bueno, las primeras veces sí, después se fue soltando, con el tiempo estaba embarazada de él…-

-Y… ¿por qué perdiste al bebé?-

-A Kakashi lo mandaron solo a una misión de rango S…- las lágrimas empezaban a salir al recordar y contar exactamente las imágenes que pasaban por su mente…

**Flash Back**

-¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- preguntó una pelirrosa que señalaba en su vientre unos 6 meses de embarazo…-

-Así es- dijo la rubia con un tono y una cara muy triste

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-Sakura, Kakashi completo la misión…-

-Que bien, pero no entiendo cual es el problema Tsunade-sama-

- En la batalla, murieron tanto los que debían morir, por traición…- se detuvo para mirar a Sakura, los ojos castaños de la rubia estaban húmedos y con la voz quebrada le dijo a Sakura –Kakashi, también… murió-

Sakura no lo podía creer, el padre de su hijo y el hombre al que amaba, había muerto con esto Sakura empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, Tsunade intento reconfortarla, pero era en vano no podía seguir adelante sola, no podía, sin él, se sentía tan mal, siempre todos la abandonaban, sus padres, Sasuke, y ahora Kakashi.

Sakura salía de su turno en el hospital, no prestaba atención a sus pasos o a lo que estaba su alrededor, su vientre señalaba por lo menos 7 meses y medio, al momento de bajar las escaleras, ella iba con una expresión neutra, y una mirada perdida.

Un niño de unos 3 años de edad corría sin control por los pasillos del hospital, huyendo de la vacuna (Que cobarde ¬¬), sin querer tropezó con Sakura, quien por la falta de atención que tenía cayó por las escaleras, el niño apenas la vio, salió corriendo para avisar lo sucedido.

Todos llegaron a presenciar lo ocurrido, Sakura estaba en una camilla iban camino a urgencias, la chica se estaba desangrando, y en el estado que estaba, no era nada bueno que eso pasara, luego de unas horas Sakura pudo despertarse, mira a su alrededor, y al lado de ella una cara conocida, era Tsunade.

Tsunade entre sollozos le explico a Sakura que había perdido a su hijo, Sakura entro en un estado de shock, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, se quedo paralizada 

mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos jade, quería gritar quería destruir, quería desahogarse pero sus músculos no se lo permitían, sus nervios se desconectaron en un segundo, no sabía lo que pasaba e su alrededor, por dos minutos su vista se nublo, sentía como la llamaban pero nada, le faltaba aire porque será, venía un montón de gente pero no sabía quiénes eran, la acostaron y le conectaron la mascarilla de oxigeno, y con un jutsu recorrían su cuerpo para restaurar un poco sus órganos, que de repente se detuvieron.

Pasaron los meses aún se sentía mal, hasta que le asignaron una misión de alto rango, para que cambiara sus ánimos, Misión: Infiltrarse a Akatsuki…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Karin: **Dios… pobre niña… TT

Una pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos jade, le daba mucho dolor saber que estaba a punto de ser madre, y que lo perdió, parte de perder primero a su padre, que horrible destino, claro hasta que conoció a Itachi…

-Sa-Sakura, al parecer no te ha sido muy fácil la vida…-

-No, pero para eso apareció luego Itachi, él me brindo cierta calidez y afecto, me saco del sufrimiento que sentía por la pérdida de mi futuro pequeño-

-¿Cuántos meses duraste más o menos en Akatsuki?-

-Un mes y medio, hice amigos que me ayudaron a escapar, yo pensaba en quedarme pero me dijeron que mejor regresara, y mira lo que me gano por hacerles caso- dijo mirando a Sasuke de reojo…

-Ya veo, pero cuando combatimos estabas muy débil…-

-Eso era por falta de alimentos, no sentía las energías necesarias… Pues, si no estoy embarazada sería un fuerte golpe para mí…en verdad tengo ganas de ser madre, por ese pequeño que casi nació-

Tranquila, si él no te embarazo yo lo haré pensó maliciosamente Sasuke.

-Claro que si no lo estoy, tampoco quisiera tener uno contigo, me das asco la verdad. No sé cómo la gente por aquí te aguanta, a mi me repugnas, si me enterara que estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo supongo que intentaría quitarme la vida, o algo por el estilo- dijo casi leyendo los pensamientos de Sasuke

-Eso dices pero ya veras, bueno por el momento solo te diré, que me abstendré de hacerte algo, por el simple hecho de tus sospechas, aunque ese algo es profanar, las caricias y besos son tema aparte…- dijo seriamente mirando a Sakura… se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla y estar a punto de salir le dijo a Sakura –Si no estás embarazada, ya verás cómo te haré saltar de placer- dicho esto abandono la habitación…

Continuará…


	4. Cap IV: La Verdadera Sakura

Cap. IV: La Verdadera Sakura.

Empezaba la mañana, una joven pelirroja caminaba junto con una bandeja de comida, esta tenía una cantidad decente de comida, la llevaba a la habitación en donde se encontraba la pelirrosa.

La pelirrosa hoy no estaba triste, ni con una expresión cálida, su expresión era fría, parecía Sasuke (que mala suerte TToTT Sasuke: deja de meterte conmigo ¬¬ Katsuu: Ooops xDDD), la pelirroja simplemente dejo la bandeja y salió, al entrar en su cuarto se acostó en la cama, y estaba a punto de apagar el radio del cuarto de la pelirrosa cuando escucho que la pelirrosa empezaba a hablar…. Sola.

Cuando estuvo a punto de escuchar bien atenta, tocaron su puerta y Suigetsu entro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero saber qué es lo que dice la señorita, y supuse que como mínimo tendrías algo para escuchar, ya veo que no me equivoco.-

-¿Cómo rayos sabes que está hablando?-

-Pase por su cuarto y escuche algo pero es posible que me vea, así que vine acá, ya deja de hablar que no escucho nada.-

-Está bien, puedes ¬¬-

Por los pasillos que dan hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa, iba cierto pelinegro, tenía ganas de aclarar algunos puntos que no le quedaron claros, pero se paró en seco al oír a la pelirrosa reír maliciosamente, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver, miraba como la pelirrosa le daba vueltas a su shuriken, en verdad le sorprendió como lo manejaba era simplemente preciso.

La pelirrosa estaba aburrida, jugaba con su shuriken, ponía una punta de este con cuidado en su dedo, lo lanzaba y volvía a caer, no se rodaba, nada, ella lo sostenía con ese equilibrio, mientras que con su otra mano libre, saco un kunai, y hacia lo mismo que con el shuriken, solo que el kunai, no se movía, se quedaba ahí, tieso, en el dedo de la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro se quedo en el sitio, ni siquiera él podía tener tal equilibrio, y más en sus dedos, ni siquiera sus manos, sus dedos, al parecer si entreno bastante en Akatsuki.

En vez de intervenir decidió escuchar aquella conversación que ofrecía la pelirrosa… con su mente (estaba hablando con su Inner y ella contestaba en voz alta… ¬¬ xD)

InnerSaku: ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Mmm… Pues, mis energía están bajando- risa malévola- Si me siguen dando de comer como es, me podre sostener un poco más, pero si no asesino a nadie en un día por lo menos, creo que no podre seguir fingiendo…-

InnerSaku: Tanto necesitas matar Shannaro ¬w¬, creo que ese tiempo en Akatsuki si te acostumbro un poco…

-Si me acostumbre, mínimo me debía acostumbrar en Akatsuki, estuve ahí año y medio…-

InnerSaku: Por cierto, ¿a que viene el hecho de que le mintieras sobre eso ayer a Sasuke?

- Pues, no quiero desilusionarlo, aparte que es tan divertido hacerse la niña buena, desde que le dije a la Hokague que necesitaba más tiempo, solo para estar en Akatsuki, no jugaba a la niña buena…-

InnerSaku: A ti si te gusta jugar Shannaro ¬w¬

-Jugar con Sasuke es divertido, pero creo que, debería dejarme en Hebi, me estoy aburriendo aquí encerrada, necesito sangre, necesito ver como los ojos de la gente se apagan, necesito oír las suplicas para que no termine con sus vidas, necesito… matar-

InnerSaku: Necesitamos u.u por cierto si sientes la presencia de la puerta…

-Si la siento Shannaro, pero tranquilízate, esto se hace con tiempo, bueno si no me mete en Hebi, tal vez yo lo intente matar, o luche con él, sería divertido…- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba en sus manos el kunai y se cortaba un poco las yemas de los dedos, la sangre empezaba a correr.

-Mientras no me dejen matar, me conformare con esto, cuando ya no pueda, intentare matar a alguien aquí, pero necesito ver sangre correr…- dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con la sangre que salía de sus heridas.

Sasuke tenía la sangre helada, quien era esa, esa no era Sakura, que pasaba, con quien hablaba porque decía eso, como que matar, él nunca ha matado gente inocente, será que ella esta delirando, debe tener fiebre y nada más si… eso es.

Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos iba a irse de ahí, pero de la nada sintió un aire en su cuello, era la respiración de alguien, se quedó paralizado, era la primera vez que se le aparecían así, y presto toda su atención en un susurró a su oído y unas manos que tocaban desde su oreja hasta su hombro, lo impregnaban de un líquido que olía a… sangre.

-Parece que no me crees, o es que no te gusta ¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo Sakura en el oído de Sasuke pronunciando su nombre con un énfasis infantil.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y por primera vez en su vida lo demostró, el impacto abrió la puerta y paso al cuarto, estaba iluminado y no veía por ningún lado a Sakura, que demonios estaba pasando, incluso su respiración estaba entrecortada.

**Karin:** ¿¿Esa es Sakura?? O.o

**Suigetsu:** Al parecer la señorita será una compañera nuestra :3

**Karin:** Suigetsu ni siquiera yo he matado los únicos del grupo que han matado con conciencia plena, son tú y Sasukito, aparte que el solo ha matado una vez en su vida ¬¬

**Suigetsu:** Si, y al parecer, ahora tendré a otra que mate como yo :D

**Karin:** Razonar contigo es imposible mejor sigamos oyendo ¬¬

Sasuke decidió que debía salir, esa al parecer ya no era Sakura, sintió algo incomodo en su hombro, cuando volteó a ver era sangre, a de cuando Sakura se apareció detrás de él, la palpo y sus manos se impregnaron un poco de esta, al parecer no era un sueño, al parecer de verdad Sakura había cambiado, bueno si de verdad estuvo año y medio, lo mínimo que haría era cambiar, pero el tiempo que había estado ahí era la tierna Sakura de siempre, su cabeza era un lío, al intentar salir no se pudo mover, estaba paralizado, y sintió a alguien detrás de él…

- Sasuke… como tú eres el que me tiene encerrada, tú lo pagarás…- dijo Sakura acercando un kunai al cuello de Sasuke.

-Aunque… si te mato, después quien me hará divertirme cuándo salga, mmm, sin ti no conseguiré a quien matar, aunque cualquiera que se traviese este bien, pues por lo menos, saciaras mis ganas de ver sangre- dijo lo último tan 

cerca del oído de Sasuke que a este se le puso la piel de gallina.

Sakura acerco el kunai a la mejilla de Sasuke y le rasgo un poco, acerco su lengua y tomo un poco de su sangre para luego susurrar en el oído de este…

-Que buen chakra Sasuke…-bebió un poco mas (Sedienta ¬w¬) –Tal como pensé… elemento fuego ¿eh?.. Pero querido Sasuke parece que no manejas otro elemento, ¿te vales solo del Sharingan?-

-¿C-cómo sabes… eso, y que rayos es lo que haces?- Haciendo caso omiso de la primera pregunta, Sakura dijo mientras bebía la sangre de Sasuke…

-bebiendo la sangre, puedes obtener un poco de chakra, y técnicas de cualquier elemento, yo era la que mejor lo hacía, cada persona tiene un sabor…- dijo Sakura al oído de Sasuke, el cual tragó saliva, para luego escuchar a Sakura otra vez susurrar en su oído –Por eso controlo los cinco elementos, unos mejor que otros pero los controlo, y con respecto a ti sabes a…-

Antes de terminar la oración se puso frente a Sasuke y tomo el rostro de este entre sus manos, se acerco al punto de que sus narices rozaran y dijo…-Sabes a Itachi- enfatizando el nombre.

Al escuchar esto a Sasuke le hervía la piel, que le dijeran que sabía cómo su hermano, que horror, que le pasaba, 

será que ¿estaba parando a loca?, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en su futón, esperando alguna reacción de Sasuke, l cual estaba quieto, apretando los puños con todo lo que le daba su fuerza.

Sakura esperando reacción solo miraba, y esperaba a que Karin escuchará todo lo que venía, ella sabía que era interesante, su próxima conversación con Sasuke, mientras esperaba, le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada fría, parecida a la de él, pro aun más fría si era posible, él simplemente cayó en la solución de que debían arreglarse ablando, de que no debía luchar con ella, al parecer era una gran competidora ahora, mas con lo que le había comentado, es cierto la primera vez que lucharon se notaba que estaba algo desnutrida, algo debía hacer, conversaría, la volverá amiga, no será una buena rival…

-Explícame todo bien maldita sea- logró a decir Sasuke al salir de sus numerosos pensamientos.

-Si te sientas te podré explicar con calma, sino lo haces, pues no te contare nada, con confío en lo que hagas o dejes de hacer Uchiha, y desde arriba al parecer tienes ventaja-

-Tsk, como digas- espeto el Uchiha

-Pues, en verdad, estuve un mes y medio, infiltrada para Konoha, y un año con cuatro meses y medio aproximadamente por voluntad propia…- dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, ahora dime… ¿De dónde rayos sacaste lo de la sangre?-

-Pues, una costumbre que me dio Itachi, verás, cuando íbamos a destruir pueblos o necesitábamos una casa para quedarnos, había multitud de gente con chakra desarrollado y con buenos elementos…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver?, yo tomo sangre y lo que me queda es el sabor- dijo Sasuke ya algo enfadado, no le gustaba para nada la mirada fría de Sakura, le recordaba a la mirada, de su hermano, o incluso a la de el mismo.

-Pues, con un poco de práctica en la técnica, puedes absorber algunas técnicas y chakra para elaborarlas a través de la sangre…-

-Ah, claro…-

-¿Nada más que decir Uchiha?-

-Eso de que tu matas, no es mucho verdad, y nada mas asesinas a los que te encomendaron, ¿cierto?-

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber Vengador Solitario?-

- Pues, es que tu eres Sakura- decía el Uchiha caminando en círculos por la habitación de la pelirrosa mientras esta lo miraba fríamente mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo, hay algo mal?-

**Karin:** Si y te diré que es, eres una niña débil y dulce, eso eres no puede ser verdad todo lo que hemos escuchado.

**Suigetsu:** Pues al parecer ya no lo es, acaso no la escuchas…

**Karin:** Pues sí, pero por como ella se presento, yo digo que esto que escuchamos es casi imposible.

**Suigetsu:** Por favor, por nosotros mejor, tendremos a alguien que me ayude en los casos de asesinato, a veces cuando son gente poderosa tengo que asesinar a todos los mosquitos que lo defienden, y cansa ¬¬

**Karin:** Mmm, pues tienes razón así no será una inútil.

**Suigetsu:** Así como tú que lo único que sabes hacer es rastrear chakra porque de resto en verdad que haces mal las cosas.

**Karin:** Ya cállate y sigamos escuchando ¬w¬

-Pues es que no hay nada mal pero, es que, ni siquiera yo he matado a quien no se lo merecía- dijo Sasuke a lo que la pelirrosa rió malévolamente.

-Pues por estas manos- dijo mientras se acostaba en el futón y alzaba sus manos para mirarlas –por estas manos, han pasado las vidas inocentes y la sangre de un montón de gente-

-Ah, pero eso que decías de… no aguantar un día más, eso ¿qué querías decir con eso?-

-Pues, cree una especie de adicción al asesinato, adoro ver cuando suplican por no llegar al momento de su muerte, como corre su sangre mientras sus ojos solo demuestran dolor, como todo se tiñe de rojo, la sensación de tu rostro al sentir que la sangre salpica en el por el fuerte impacto, es simplemente magnifico- dijo lo último en un suspiro.

Sasuke quedó petrificado, esa no era la Sakura que él conoció, que paso con la indefensa y débil konuichi, la extrañaba, aunque la otra fuera una molestia, le parecía tan tierna, pero otra cosa rondaba por su mente…

-Ahora me dirás que hubieron más hombres en tu vida ¿no?-

-Mmm, pues si nos vamos a ese tema, te dije la verdad nada más dos, lo único que cambiaría sería el número…-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Te la pongo fácil Uchiha, la verdad con Kakashi estuve unas 15 veces, con Itachi unas 48 o incluso 57 si quieres, lo hicimos tanto que perdí la cuenta…- dijo Sakura tranquilamente como restándole importancia…

Que buen año tuvo mi querido hermanito pensó Sasuke

-Por si te interesa, no me volví la novia de tu hermano desde que entre, ya que al principio forme equipo con Madara, es decir… Tobi…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Mmm, pues… cuatro meses, después por mi mejoría me pasaron con tu hermano, estuvimos dos meses de amistad, después fuimos pareja, y unos dos meses después de ser pareja, simplemente lo hacíamos con tanta frecuencia…-

-Hmp…- espeto Sasuke con la celosilina al máximo el desgraciado de su hermano había hecho a Sakura suya, sabrá Dios cuantas veces…

-Claro hubo un tiempo que estuvimos sin hacerlo, fue ese tiempo que estuvo en recuperación por la paliza que le di 

en nuestra última práctica como sensei y alumna- (esta niña sufre un mal con los que le enseñan ¬¬)

-¿Cómo así Haruno?-

-Pues, fue nuestra última batalla de práctica como dije… o es que eres tan tonto que no le captas la idea a la oración-

**Karin:** Oe zorra no le digas as a Sasukito

**Suigetsu:** Contrólate y déjame escuchar que está bien interesante.

-No es eso demonios…-dijo Sasuke furioso por lo que le acababa de decir Sakura – Como así que lucha sensei-alumna-

-Sencillo Sasuke…-dijo Sakura parándose y apoyándose en la pared que estaba al frente del uchiha, se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en esta, le dirigió al Uchiha una mirada fría y de superioridad.

-Explícame…- dijo Sasuke intentando calmar la rabia que le daba que le dedicaran esa mirada, a lo que Sakura respondió con una mirada de superioridad y arrogancia…

-Pues, que aparte de tener al frente de tus ojos a la pupila de Tsunade, quien incluso la supero en cuanto a jutsus médicos y que ha adoptado su sobre humana fuerza…-dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke le hacía un ademán con las manos para que continuara su discurso – También estás viendo al frente tuyo a la pupila de Uchiha Itachi, lo único que me falta para tener sus habilidades, es su Mangekyo Sharingan-

**Karin y Suigetsu:** ¿Nani? O.O… PLOP Caída anime xD

Al escuchar todo esto Sasuke no pudo evitar que su gran impacto creciera cada vez más, no sabía si eso era un sueño, aunque por el rasguño en su mejilla al parecer no era o simplemente tenía muy buenos efectos, Sakura era la pupila de Tsunade y de Itachi, que mujer más poderosa se había vuelto, por dios, no cabía de su asombro, si necesitaba una mujer para renacer su clan, definitivamente esa sería la más indicada aunque seriamente dudaba, de la opinión de ella, ya que al parecer estaba embarazada, y aun sin querer admitirlo, en caso de estar embarazada ese niño también sería descendiente del clan Uchiha.

-Uchiha, quiero entrar a Hebi- esta oración que salió de la boca de la Haruno dejo al Uchiha sin palabras, que demonios le pedía.

-¿Para qué?-

-Pues a veces a ustedes les piden que comentan homicidios ¿no?-

-Pues si…-

-Bueno quiero entrar en esa parte, o por lo menos a dar buenas peleas, necesito hacerlo…-

-Está bien, mañana tenemos dos misiones una es de homicidio, la otra es solo para graves, irás a la del homicidio con Suigetsu el cual se suponía iría solo, pero al parecer, hay alguien como él…- dijo Sasuke mientras veía de reojo a Sakura, estaba pensando hacerle una prueba a ver qué tal era Sakura en eso de asesinar, a ver si de verdad se había vuelto tan buena…

**Suigetsu:** Por fin tendré compañera que divertido

**Karin:** Si la zorra esa no irá con Sasukito me lo dejara solo a mí.

**Suigetsu:** ¬w¬ aquí la única zorra que piensa en eso eres tu mujerzuela (sonora carcajada)

**Karin:** Ya cállate y sigamos escuchando ¬¬

-¡Qué bien saldré a matar!- celebraba Sakura dando saltos alrededor de la habitación.

-Sí, si ¬¬- dijo Sasuke.

-Ahora, mis agradecimientos…- dijo Sakura mientras pasaba cerca del radio y lo empujaba fuera de la habitación, dejando sin comunicación alguna a los chicos del otro lado.

**Karin:** Diablos…

**Suigetsu:** Así habrá estado saltando que lo pateó xD

**Karin:** Mmm ¬¬

Sakura se acercó sigilosa y peligrosamente a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, Sakura al ver que él no se levantaba ni reaccionaba, se puso a gatear hacía donde él estaba (así como un bebé ¬w¬).

Sasuke no sabía qué rayos planeaba hacer Sakura para 'agradecer' que la dejara en el grupo, aunque al parecer sería interesante, Sakura entrelazo sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke, se acerco a él con una sonrisa de medio lado, y lo beso apasionadamente, Sasuke una vez mas no sabía en su asombro, Sakura no estaba besando, que beso tan exquisito…

Ya va, que demonios pasa, Sakura me está besando, y de esta manera, y solo por agradecer que la mande a matar, esta no es Sakura definitivamente no es ella… pensaba Sasuke mientras Sakura lo besaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la lengua de Sakura la cual empezó a entrar en la cavidad bucal del chico, explorando cada centímetro de esta…Al diablo si no es Sakura, este beso es el mejor que me han dado

Sakura rompió el beso y miro a Sasuke directo a los ojos, este respiraba entrecortadamente, puso una sonrisa de medio lado en señal de satisfacción…

-¿Te gusto, Uchiha?- pregunto Sakura seductoramente.

-C-claro que si-respondió Sasuke algo confundido por la acción de la pelirrosa.

-Jeje, que bueno-dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa

-¿esa es tu nueva manera de agradecer?

-Sí y, espero que sea suficiente- dijo sellando sus labios con los del Uchiha en un corto beso y volviéndose a separar –Porque será lo único que te de…-

-¿eh?- Sasuke vio como Sakura se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de salida…

-Ahora adiós dentro de poco hablare con Suigetsu, para quedar en claro con lo de mañana-

Sasuke salió de la habitación a regañadientes la fulminó con la mirada, pero no obtuvo nada, ahora Sakura poseía 

esa fría mirada sin emociones y cara inexpresiva, como él, aunque la de Sakura, era la de una digna asesina…

-Mañana te espero temprano para salir a la misión- dijo Sasuke cortante al salir de la habitación mañana mismo le haré una prueba, no me creo esto de Sakura, aunque sus palabras sean convincentes pensó Sasuke al dirigirse a su habitación…

Contnuará…


	5. Cap V: Eres Mucho Más Fuerte Haruno

Cap V: Eres Mucho Más Fuerte Haruno.

Un pelinegro se dirigía a la habitación de cierta pelirrosa, para que pudieran partir hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la misión. Con lo que no contaba es que cierta pelirrosa estaba llegando del baño, y aún estaba en toalla buscando su ropa en la pequeña habitación.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación, con su vista fija en la puerta, aún no volteaba, aún no veía la condición de la chica, cuando volteo la pudo ver, con esa pequeña toalla, que cubría poca parte de su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación, prácticamente tapaba lo intimo, la cintura y… ¡YA!, que provocativa se veía.

La pelirrosa al verlo llegar ni se inmuto en moverse, le parecía que la presencia de Sasuke era como la de un insecto, no valía, ya se había cambiado varias veces frente a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, claro sin pasar a grados mayores, así que no lo tomo en cuenta se volteó mirando hacia la ventana y remover la pequeña toalla que cubría su cuerpo…

-¿Se te ofrece algo Uchiha?- Le dice la pelirrosa mientras se despoja de su única prenda y comienza a ponerse su ropa interior.

-Quería decirte que te apuraras, ya casi se hace la hora, creí que seguías dormida- dijo el Uchiha mirando el cuerpo 

de la pelirrosa, con su típico tono inexpresivo, no quería demostrar ninguna expresión después de todo, ya la noche anterior había demostrado lo suficiente.

-Ah ya-dijo la pelirrosa mientras tomaba sus bragas entre manos y se las ponía, luego de ajustarlas se volteo a mirar al Uchiha mientras sostenía su cabello para amarrarlo, de esta manera el Uchiha pudo deleitar el perfil de uno de los pechos de Sakura –Uchiha quería informarte de algo- le dijo mientras recogía su cabello, se ponía de frente a él y se colocaba con tranquilidad su sostén.

-Habla- dijo el Uchiha mientras veía los pechos de Sakura. (Katsuu: Pervertido seas ¬¬ Sasuke: eres tú la que escribes ¬¬)

-Pues, no estoy en estado- dijo con tranquilidad y frialdad a la vez mientras acomodaba su camisa.

-Hmp- espetó el Uchiha –No me provoques Sakura-

-Yo no te estoy provocando, sabes la inmensa repugnancia que siento de solo estar a tu lado- dijo con tranquilidad y restándole importancia lo cual hizo hervir la sangre del Uchiha

-¡Deja de hablarme así maldita sea!- exclamó el Uchiha

-Yo hablo como se me antoje, Uchiha- dijo ella mientras recogía sus cosas para salir –Si que eres temperamental- dijo la pelirrosa al salir de la habitación, dejando a un furioso Uchiha y a su herido orgullo.

-Ya verás Sakura- dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo…

:

Después de un rato saltando entre los árboles del bosque, el equipo Hebi se detuvo en un claro que estaba cerca del río, Sasuke estaba ideando un plan para hacerle la 'prueba' a Sakura, deseaba en verdad ver sus habilidades pero no sabía cómo, tenderle una buena trampa, fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a un peliblanco que lo llamaba mientras se sentaba al lado de él…

-Sasuke, ¿no crees que deberíamos probar las habilidades de Sakura antes de mandarla a una misión tan fuerte?- dijo el peliblanco

-Efectivamente en eso pensaba Suigetsu, pero que crees que le podemos hacer- dijo con su tono frívolo.

-Sabía que concordarías conmigo- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción –Ya yo contrate a un par de ninjas para que la acecharan mañana en el río-

-Explícate- dijo Sasuke mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría al peliblanco.

-Fácil, ella se bañara de última para que nosotros la podamos observar mientras la atacan, primero uno la atacara y según su reacción puede que el otro ataque al mismo tiempo o espere un rato, en caso de que no se pueda defender nosotros saldremos en acción- le explico el peliblanco.

-Mmm, buena idea… pero estos hombres que dices, ellos vienen sabiendo la posibilidad de que ella no esté experimentada-

-La verdad los hombres que contrate son unos expertos asesinos que contrate en el pueblo que cruzamos de camino… vienen con la idea clara de asesinarla por eso debemos estar muy al pendiente en medio de la acción-

-Hmp- fue lo único que expreso el Uchiha haciéndole un ademán a Suigetsu de que se retirara, y así lo hizo.

Cierta pelirrosa estaba en medio de un claro, un poco alejada del resto del grupo, pero ciertamente cerca del rio, quería darse un relajante baño, pero sabía de la presencia de Karin, la cual estaba desde un árbol, no comprendía el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí pero no le hizo caso, termino de arreglar sus cosas y el lugar donde dormiría, se quito las botas y metió sus pies en el río, dio un ligero suspiro y se ladeó un poco…

-Karin, no sé porque llevas ahí tanto tiempo, pero si sigues ahí no creo que llegues a nada- le dijo Sakura con frialdad

-¿C-como sabes que estoy aquí?-

-Hn, sentí tu presencia desde hace un buen tiempo, solo que no quería interrumpirme a mi misma mientras acomodo, pero ahora puedes hablar…-

-Ah…-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la orilla del río –dime si todo lo que dijiste ayer era cierto…-dijo 

mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirrosa y yendo directo al grano.

-Vaya, así que después de todo si escuchaste- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ha-hai-

-Pues, todo lo que dije ayer es totalmente cierto…-

-Mmm, Hey Sakura, cambiando de tema, ¿has escuchado sobre un pervertido que se aloja en el bosque?-

-Ah… con que es él…-dice tranquilamente Sakura

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada especial- dice Sakura tranquilamente mientras saca un kunai de su bolsito y lo lanza hacia los arbustos.

-¿Pero qué demonios hiciste?-

-Ven conmigo…-dice la pelirrosa mientras se levanta del lugar en donde se encontraba y se dirige siguiendo la trayectoria que recorrió su kunai.

-Ya voy…- dijo la pelirroja con pesadez, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a donde estaba Sakura, al llegar a donde la pelirrosa se encontraba quedo atónita ante la imagen -¿Qué Demonios?- alcanzo a decir la pelirroja.

Ante los ojos de las dos chicas, se encontraba un hombre con mal aspecto, una barba mal cuidada, cara de estar drogado o borracho, su tez era morena, y en su peco, del lado izquierdo tenia clavado un kunai, por el cual brotaba la sangre sin parar, al parecer su cuerpo era débil, para no aguantar eso, definitivamente no era ninja, y como las dos 

dedujeron, ese efectivamente era el pervertido que rondaba en el bosque.

-Sakura, ¿dejaras que muera?-

-Claro… después de todo necesitaba ver esto…- dijo acercándose al hombre para sacar el kunai incrustado en su pecho

-¿Lo dejaremos así?-

-Hmmm, no apestara el ambiente- dijo mientras tomaba el cuerpo del hombro y lo arrastraba hacía el río, para ser más exactos, a unos rápidos que se encontraban algunos metros más allá y terminaban en una cascada –allí estará mejor- dijo tirando el cuerpo medio-muerto del hombre cerca de la cascada y viendo cómo caía.

-Vaya, serás una gran compañera, tanto para todos como para Suigetsu si mantienes ese ritmo y esa actitud al asesinar- dijo Karin acercándose a ella.

-Hmp- fue lo único que expreso la chica.

-Pero aunque él no asesine de buenas a primeras como tú, Sasuke y tú tienen personalidades ciertamente parecidas por lo que veo

-Hmp- expreso la chica mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde dormiría, mientras el cielo señalaba que fueran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la noche.

-me iré al campamento con los demás, deberías venir- le dijo Karin –Ya sabes en caso de que alguien más venga mientras duermes-

-No creo que sea preciso que yo vaya, de todas maneras, gracias Karin y buenas noches- dijo Sakura con un tono frívolo y una cara inexpresiva mientras se acostaba.

-está bien- dice la pelirroja mientras se aleja así tal vez me acerque a mi Sasukito pensaba pervertidamente la pelirroja encaminándose hacia el campamento que había montado a unos metros del río, pero muy lejos.

Los rayos del sol daban en la cara de una pelirrosa que dormía plácidamente, esta se levanto al sentir tal contacto, al despertarse y salir de su tienda se topo con dos cuerpos masculinos muy bien conocidos para ella, uno era el de Sasuke, el cual estaba encaminándose hacia su campamento con una toalla y el otro era Suigetsu, el cual estaba en el río aún, al parecer estaba recién entrado, debido a que su pelo se encontraba seco.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo Suigetsu dedicándole una sonrisa mostrando sus filosos y característicos dientes.

-Hmp… Bueno Días- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se frotaba los ojos un poco y estiraba sus brazos.

-Hmp- fu lo único que expreso el Uchiha, le causaba un poco de rabia por dentro el hecho de que ella no se sonrojara, ni mostrara ninguna emoción al verlo así, cualquier chica incluso Karin con la que ha estado tantas veces se sonroja al verlo con solo eso cubriéndolo.

Al estar un poco más lejos se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a observar el rio, y en realidad vio algo que no le gusto pero para nada. Sakura, estaba quitándose su camisa y su ropa de abajo, quedando desnuda, y entrando al rio en donde estaba Suigetsu… ¿Acaso estaba loca?, la verdad es que Sakura se había acostumbrado, no los tomaba en cuenta, aún mientras Suigetsu se la comía con la mirada, ella no se sonrojaba ni mostraba ninguna expresión.

-Bueno señorita, al parecer hoy empezaremos nuestros viaje, ¿está segura de que quiere ir conmigo?, debe tener en cuenta de que esta es una misión un tanto complicada…- le decía Suigetsu dentro del rio.

-Claro que lo estoy, tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras frotaba su jabón con aroma a cerezos en su cuello mientras lo bajaba por su pecho y su tórax, enjabonando su cuerpo de las caderas para abajo, y esta zona del cuerpo por estar siendo enjabonada, estaba fuera del agua.

Suigetsu estaba simplemente encantado viendo como Sakura enjabonaba lentamente su cuerpo de la cadera hacía arriba, empezaba a imaginar cosas, pero sintió una mirada matadora, se volteó para verificarla se topó con un par de ojos carmesí que se encontraban entre la oscuridad, mirándolo fijamente, el peliblanco tragó saliva y salió del rio, viendo por últimamente el perfecto cuerpo de Sakura y cubriéndose con una toalla para dirigirse al campamento.

Después de haberse cambiado, Suigetsu subió a la rama de árbol que estaba más aproximada al lugar donde se encontraba sentado Sasuke, Sakura se veía completa desde ese punto, se encontraba enjuagando su cabello con el shampoo olor a cerezos que siempre tenía. Suigetsu pudo divisar entre los arbustos a los ninja que contrato, les hizo un ademán con la mano para que esperaran y para que se dispersarán un poco por la zona.

Mientras la chica estaba en toalla buscando sus cosas Suigetsu ordeno con un gento a uno de los ninjas que se fuera acercando y que atacara. Sakura fue tomando su bolsita de kunais y shuriken de la cual saco dos shuriken y tres kunai, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ella buscaba en el lugar su ropa y le daba la espalda por completo al ninja que la atacaría en ese preciso instante, el ninja dio un salto desde los arbustos que estaban del otro lado el río, al estar el ninja atravesando el rio (en un salto, es decir en el aire ¬¬ xD) Sakura lanzó los tres kunais y los dos shuriken, sin ni siquiera voltear a mirar.

Sin vista alguna sobre el objetivo, Sakura lanzó los tres kunai los cuales se incrustaron uno en el lado derecho del pecho, uno en su garganta y otro en medio de sus cejas, mientras los dos shuriken quedaron uno en su mano derecha y otro en su muslo izquierda, el hombre cayó de inmediato sobre el rio, al ser este tranquilo no había corriente que se llevara el cuerpo, así que ahí quedo mientras Sakura terminaba de acomodar su ropa interior y el otro ninja dudaba en atacar.

Sakura se terminó de vestir y se dirigió hacia el cadáver del hombre que mato sin siquiera mirarle la cara. Lo arrastro a la orilla y posó su mano sobre las heridas del 

hombre, llevándose sus ahora ensangrentados dedos a la boca…

-Hmmm, hace tiempo que no tomaba un elemento tierra y trueno al mismo tiempo- dijo esto de manera audible, de manera tanto el pelinegro como el peliblanco podían observar la escena, y Sakura después de beber un poco mas de sangre empezó a sacar sus armas que se encontraban aun en el cuerpo del ninja, tomo para ella el último chakra del hombre y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Suigetsu y Sasuke miraban desde la altura de unas ramas el show que les ofrecía la pelirrosa, para los dos era impresionante ver como esa chica de apariencia delicada haría eso, aunque por su actitud y manera de comportarse, no les extrañaba demasiado que lo hiciera, lo que si les parecía raro y hasta daba un poco de miedo, era la manera fría en que lo mató, mas aun el hecho de que ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

El otro ninja esperaba el momento en que ella cargara con todas las cosas para atacarla, pero lo que vio la verdad no le gusto, la pelirrosa había desaparecido, no se encontraba ahí, sintió un aliento por detrás y como sus músculos no respondían.

-Vaya que eres aburrido…-escucho en su oído, era una voz femenina –tu amiguito sí que me mejoro el día, ahora vienes tú- dijo con un tono cantadito, a lo que arremetió un kunai con su fuerza sobre humana, atravesando así el 

cuerpo del hombre, y haciendo que su sangre salpicara por todas partes, excepto a Sakura, la cual se había apartado lo suficiente para no ensuciarse más, (es decir ella cuando lo traspaso metió su mano dentro del cuerpo del hombre… para el que no comprendió porque su brazo estaba manchado xD) pero también lo suficiente para deleitarse mientras veía como el hombre caía de rodillas y miraba a su tórax atónito por toda la sangre que salía de esta.

Sakura se acercó a él y bebió un poco de su sangre, robó su chakra y arremetió otro kunai en su garganta, dando así el golpe final, aun con todo lo que veía, Sakura simplemente se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas exclamando mientras estiraba los brazo –Aah, siempre me han gustado los de elemento agua y viento- con una sonrisa… malévola.

Tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar por el sendero al campamento, al pasar cerca del árbol donde se encontraban el pelinegro y el peliblanco dio una pequeña pausa a su caminata, y estos dos la miraban como a bicho raro por su pausa.

-Oigan, si no se mueven no llegaremos, por cierto, gracias por la distracción de la mañana- dijo Sakura emprendiendo de nuevo su caminata, dejando a los dos chicos sin palabras.

-Será mejor que nos movamos, por lo que veo tendré una muy buena compañera, gracias por asignármela Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa despreocupada, como acostumbraba y una palmada en el hombro de Uchiha.

-Como sea- dijo el Uchiha

En la entrada de un castillo se encontraban una pelirrosa y un peliblanco luchando contra los ninjas, o más bien, asesinando a cualquier ninja que se atravesará en su camino, debían terminar con la vida de aquel millonario, habían sido mandados por otro señor de poder, el cual les pagaría 50 millones de yenes por la vida de su contrario.

-Tsk, trabajo fácil- dijo Sakura para sí misma mientras asesinaba a una gran cantidad de ninjas de un solo golpe, dejando así la entrada limpia.

-Pero que buena compañía, la zorra de Karin es una inútil, viendo que de verdad hay mujeres que valen la pena- dijo Suigetsu mientras la seguía para entrar al castillo.

-No, no me maten les daré más plata que ese hombre se los juro pero no me asesinen- decía el hombre mientras veía como la pelirrosa se acercaba con un kunai en la mano y el peliblanco terminaba con sus subordinados.

-Po-por favor, se los ruego, por mi-mi mujer e hijos- (claramente mentía para que le dejaran con vida ¬¬)

-Tsk, no me jodas viejo decrepito- dijo Sakura mientras en un movimiento rápido atravesó los órganos vitales del señor.

-Sí que eres buena en esto.- le dijo Suigetsu acercándose a ella.

-La práctica hace al maestro- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de su sangre y le robaba lo último de chakra.

-Mmm, fuego, para ser mayor es raro que solo tenga un elemento…-

-¿Cuántos elemento controlas?-

-Todos, y todo gracias a la cantidad de ninjas que he asesinado, todos los elementos saben diferente…-

-No te quisiera de enemiga- dice Suigetsu con un tono burlón.

-Menos mal…-dice Sakura mientras se acerca al oído de Suigetsu -…Porque los de elemento agua saben delicioso- enfatizo la última palabra y se separo de Suigetsu el cual esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hmp, nos adelantamos una hora-

-Todos eran basura ¬¬-

-De a dos sí que se resuelve todo rápido D-

-Y ¿qué quieres hacer? no creo que ellos hayan terminado ya-

-Mmm…-dijo Suigetsu poniéndose las manos en la nuca y volteando a ver a Sakura con una gran sonrisa –Comamos Ramen-

-O.O… E-está bien- Naruto… piensa Sakura.

Luego de comer ramen se dirigieron al punto de encuentro donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, el cual también estaba recién llegado.

-¿Van terminando?- dice Karin con un tono de burla mientras mira a Suigetsu

-Claro que no zorra acabamos hace una hora-

-¿A quién demonios le llamas zorra?-

-Pues a la única zorra que hay ¬¬-

-Te voy a… a…-

-A ¿Qué?, no tienes la capacidad para matarme, arrastrada-

-Como que arrastrada ahora si ya verás- y sale corriendo hacia Suigetsu, el cual se corre un poco y alza la pierna haciendo caer a Karin de una manera catastrófica (xD)

-Ops, se nos cayó el fosforito andante-

-¿Qué diablos dices niño tiburón?- dijo Karin mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

-Oigan, ustedes dos, basta de peleas nupciales tenemos que movernos- les dice Sakura desde lo alto de un árbol mientras toma una manzana.

-¿Peleas nupciales? ¿Yo y el tiburón peleas nupciales?-

-¿Yo y el fosforo? Uy que rara combinación te vienes a hacer Sakura ¬¬-

-Yo solo digo lo que veo- dice en un tono burlón mientras se encamina mordiendo su manzana -…Ya comprendo porque Karin solo rastrea chakra- le dice a Suigetsu mientras este se pone del lado de ella y suelta una carcajada.

-A poco no lo sabías…-

-La verdad me preguntaba porque solo hacía eso- dice Sakura mientras muerde su manzana –Pero ya tengo mi explicación-

El equipo Hebi llego a un pueblo turístico y ordenaron habitaciones en una posada, Sasuke se encargo de organizar todo debido a que solo habían cuatro habitaciones…

-Entonces, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin tendrán su habitación propia, en mi cuarto estará también Sakura…- dijo Sasuke que por dentro nada mas pensaba en la manera de convencer a Sakura para que se acostara con él.

-¿Q-qué?- exclamó Karin

-Me da igual ¬¬- dijo Sakura con su cara inexpresiva

-Sakura y que tal si mejor vas a dormir con Suigetsu o conmigo-

-Tsk, como sea ¬¬-

-Ves Sasuke, ella puede ir a dormir con Suigetsu o conmigo-

-A mi no me molestaría- dice Suigetsu mientras abraza a Sakura con su risa despreocupada.

-No, lo que yo digo se hace, y Sakura dormirá conmigo- dice Sasuke con un tono serio.

-Está bien, está bien, yo saldré un momento a buscar compañía… ¿Juugo vienes?- dice Suigetsu mientras suelta del agarre a Sakura.

-Te acompañaré- dice Juugo mientras sale de la posada siguiendo a Suigetsu.

-Iré a tomar algo- dice Karin con un tono de enfado mientras sale de la posada.

-Iré a descansar ¬¬- dice Sakura con su tono frío e inexpresivo –Me intentas tocar algo que no sea la cara y te juro que te mato de la manera más dolorosa posible- dice mientras camina directo a la habitación

Demonios… piensa Sasuke cuando sus pensamientos (Uy que pensamientos tan profundos ¬¬) son interrumpidos por un señor.

-Jeje, señor seguramente usted querrá tocar bastante a la linda señorita ¿eh?- dice el señor desconocido

-¿Qué quieres?- le dice Sasuke con un tono de fastidio.

-Tome estas dos pastillas una para usted y otra para la señorita, le aseguro que cederá ante una sola caricia-le dice el desconocido con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hmp- dice Sasuke mientras toma las pastillas y le da 25 yens (Uy si que quería ¬¬, pagar eso por dos pastillas xD exagerado ¬¬)

Al entrar a la habitación Sakura apenas se estaba sentando en la cama, tenía el rostro mojado, al parecer se había ido a lavar la cara, Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a ella la cual ni se movió, al estar frente de ella se levanto y le dijo… (Sakura a él xD)

-Quería agradecerte por todo, así que te daré las gracias- dice Sakura, Sasuke lo predijo o más bien se dio a suponer debido a que ya sabía como ella agradecía (que manera de agradecer ¬¬), y tenía las dos pastilla dentro de la boca.

Sakura le dio un beso, en el cual sintió algo pasar por su garganta, inmediatamente empezó a sudar y a sentir un gran calor en su cuerpo, al igual que una enorme palpitación e incomodidad en su entrepierna.

Maldito Uchiha… pensó Sakura.

Ya verás Sakura te arquearas de puro placer pensó Sasuke al sentir como el cuerpo de Sakura se empezaba a calentar.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura sin romper el beso y la acostó en la cama, sus manos viajaban a través del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, acariciando todo por sobre la ropa mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

La pelirrosa decidió tomar la iniciativa, las ganas la estaban matando, y con un hombre al frente para que aguantar, empezó por retirar el cinto morado, luego de esto metió sus manos bajo la haori del pelinegro y lo despojaba de esta, quedando así su bien marcado pecho al aire.

Sasuke despojo a Sakura de su camisa y su falda, quedando ella en top short, la pelirrosa termino de desvestir a Sasuke, dejándolo en ropa interior, mientras este se encargaba de bajar sus short para dejarla en las misma condiciones, mientras lo hacía acariciaba suavemente las piernas de la chica.

El pelinegro activo el Sharingan, para así grabar cada parte del perfecto cuerpo de Sakura, retiraba su top, dejándola así a la vista, a SU vista, los precios pechos de la pelirrosa, los cuales se dedicó a besar y acariciar, mientras su lengua acariciaba y jugaba con el pezón de uno de ellos, su mano pellizcaba y aplicaba placer en el, sus pezones se endurecían cada vez más, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera de manera triunfante.

Con todo esto Sakura soltaba suspiros uno tras otro, no los podía detener, y porque negarlo, lo estaba disfrutando, Sasuke bajo por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa dejando un rastro húmedo en su camino, al llegar al ombligo decidió jugar con él, y besar su vientres, cuando decidió bajar algo lo estorbaba, las bragas, decidió bajarlas lentamente, mientras las bajaba acariciaba las piernas al igual que las iba besando para subir nueva mente a la entre pierna de la pelirrosa.

Empezó a besar la intimidad de la chica, presionándola suavemente con la lengua, la chica gemía y suspiraba de placer, el pelinegro decidió adentrar su lengua en la entrada de la chica a lo que ella por inercia puso sus manos obre la cabeza del chico, las piernas le temblaban y su espalda se arqueaba por el placer recibido.

Al llegar Sakura al primer orgasmo de la noche, el ojinegro se separo de ella, a lo que ella se sentó en la cama y en un impulso de pasión lo puso debajo de ella, susurrándole al oído –Me vengaré-, empezó a besar el cuello y el pecho del pelinegro, bajando lentamente hasta su bóxer, el cual le impedía su trabajo, lo empezó a retirar lentamente mientras besaba la intimidad del chico.

Sasuke no podía negar que esto se sentía muy bien, le agradecía profundamente a ese señor, al terminar de retirar el bóxer, Sakura poso sus delicadas manos encima del miembro de su compañero, lo movía lentamente mientras lo besaba, sacándole uno que otro gemido ronco y masculino al chico, sí que lo hacía sentir bien, nunca antes con otra mujer había experimentado esa sensación, tan extraña y placentera.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura con sus manos, cuando se pudo levantar un poco y la volteó, otra vez el tenía el control de la situación, ya era el momento debía entrar en ella, así que se situó entre las piernas de la pelirrosa y entró en ella obteniendo así un sonoro gemido de placer

-Sasuke… ahh… Sasuke- gemía sin control la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro la embestía.

-Te dije que te haría saltar de placer- le dijo el chico mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

A medida que las embestidas subían los suspiros y gemidos aumentaban, y todos tenían un nombre, el cual era Sasuke, escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de la excitada pelirrosa le impulsaba a seguir, y a hacerlo más fuerte.

Ya cerca del clímax, decidió aumentar más aun las embestidas, volviéndolas rápidas y salvajes, lo cual hizo que la pelirrosa aumentara sus gemidos y sus gritos de placer, arqueo su espalda, sus piernas temblaron y su vista se nublo por unos minutos, había terminado, al igual que el 

pelinegro, los dos habían disfrutado sin duda aquella salvaje noche, Sasuke le sujeto la cadera después de que la chica se desplomó, dejando dentro de ella toda su esencia, la chica aun respiraba entrecortado, mientras intentaba recuperar su vista, el chico salió de ella y se desplomó a su lado.

El pelinegro tomo la cobija y arropo su desnudez mientras la tomaba e un abrazo totalmente posesivo, y ella caía rendida en su pecho, su respiración había vuelta a normalizarse, se durmió al instante, y él le planto un beso en la frente, viéndola dormir se quedo el también en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará…


	6. Cap VI: Venganza Por Fin Cumplida

Cap VI: Venganza Por Fin Cumplida.

Los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana, dando en la cara de cierto pelinegro que empezaba a despertar, se sentía tan bien, esa no era una mañana normal, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo…

Volteo a su lado derecho, ahí estaba su pelirrosa, no tenía esa expresión fría e indiferente de siempre, ahora tenía una expresión de paz de tranquilidad, algo que no había visto nunca en ella.

Beso su frente y se metió a duchar, al salir ella se estaba despertando, frotaba lentamente sus ojos, al parecer sigue medio dormida.

Hmp, Si esta medio dormida seguro me pasa por el lado y vuelve a decirme, Sasuke-kun, que lindo seria, espera que demonios estoy pensando- pensaba el pelinegro mientras salía del baño, veía como la pelirrosa se levantaba y se acercaba a él, para ir al baño….

-Buenos días, Uchiha- dijo Sakura en medio de un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos.

Ya va… ¿Uchiha? ¿Cómo que Uchiha?... soy, soy Sasuke-kun no Uchiha- pensaba el pelinegro a punto de un colapso nervioso por idioteces (xD)

-La próxima que me hagas esto te asesino, y si es una amenaza- dijo Sakura desde el baño.

-O.o… c-claro- dijo el pelinegro (xD)

Esta mujer cada vez me parece más peligrosa, pero debo conseguir a ese viejo a ver si me vende más pastillas ¬w¬, tal vez solo se consigan aquí en el país de las olas, mmm…- pensaba el pelinegro (Uy, que profundo el Uchiha xD)

El pelinegro se vistió y salió a la recepción, allí estaba el mismo viejo que le vendió las pastillas el día anterior, pero este día no cargaba la misma capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, simplemente tenía una máscara que tapa su rostro, y tenía unas gafas negras.

Juro que he visto ese peinado, pero ¿en dónde? pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Buenos días- dijo el pelinegro por detrás, al parecer el señor se sobresalto un poco, iba de salida al parecer.

-B-buenos días- dice el misterioso señor.

-Esto, ¿tiene más de esas pastillas?- dice el pelinegro un poco apenado.

-Hn, claro aquí tengo-

-A pues gracias- dice el pelinegro tomando las pastillas que le mostro el señor, le dio 60 yen y se fue (dios así estaría de agradecido ¬¬)

El misterioso señor se encamino hacia su aldea, debía volver y darle la noticia a su superior de que pudo vender la mayoría, se guardo algunas para su pupilo, sabía que él las necesitaría…

-Ya estoy en casa- dice el viejo después de varias horas saltando de árbol en árbol, para llegar a la aldea de la hoja.

-Ahora a reportarme con la Hokague- dice el viaje mientras se encamina al despacho de la Hokague.

/ En el despacho de Tsunade /

-Adelante-

-Hola Tsunade-

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue en el país de las olas Jiraiya?- dice la rubia mientras le sirve un poco de Sake

-Muy bien-

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?, y supongo que me trajiste los pergaminos adecuados.-

-Por supuesto aquí están-

-¿Y no viste nada anormal?-

-Mmm, solo a Sakura- dice Jiraiya de lo más tranquilo mientras toma su vaso de Sake, como si la viera todos los días (xD)

En esto un rubio hiperactivo iba a empezar el escándalo en el despacho de Tsunade, pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar el nombre de Sakura…

Dijo… ¿Sakura? Tsunade se paró en seco, con los ojos abiertos, analizaba la información, tic tac tic tac, aun no 

cae, sus circuitos aun no lo captan, pero llega el momento de la reacción…

-¿Cómo así que viste a Sakura?- grito Tsunade

-Hmmm, si ella se estaba hospedando en la misma posada que yo- dijo Jiraiya otra vez de lo más tranquilo (viejo relajado xD)

-P-p-p-pero, ¿C-con quién estaba o qué?-

-Hmmm, estaba con Sasuke pero según lo que escuche, el la tiene a la fuerza…-

-¿S-sa-sa-sa-sasuke? - tic tac tic tac tic tac, aun no reacciona (mucha acción para lanzarla de un tiro xD)

-El mismo- dice Jiraiya

-Y, y tú, ¿tú qué hiciste cuando lo viste, o, o los viste?-

-Vendí todas las pastillas que ideaste n.n- dice Jiraiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-J-Jiraiya, ¿Tú recuerdas lo que paso ese día, que estabas de espía, en las aguas termales, verdad?, le dice Tsunade con una venita brotándole en la frente

-Claro cómo olvidarlo, son seis costillas y un brazo ¬w¬- le dice Jiraiya de lo más tranquilo (xD)

-¿No te gustaría experimentarlo de nuevo?- le dice Tsunade mientras se levanta de su silla con pose amenazadora, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a matar a Jiraiya entra un rubio ojiazul por la puerta.

-Ero-sennin, ¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan?-

-Al parecer Naruto, está en el país de las Olas, con Sasuke- le dice Tsunade calmándose y volviéndose a sentar en su sillón.

-¿Con Sasuke-teme?-

-Si Naruto n.n- le dice Jiraiya.

-D-debo ir a buscarla- dice Naruto casi saltando

-No Naruto, recuerda que muy pronto anunciaremos mi retiro, y debes estar aquí para ponerte el sombrero de Hokague, y no puedes ir después de convertirte ya que tienes muchas responsabilidades.- le dice Tsunade, ya tranquila, y con las manos al nivel de su barbilla.

-¡Pero Vieja!, llevo casi dos años que no la veo-

-Y ni te imaginas como esta- dice Jiraiya con cara de pervertido

-¿cómo así?- dice Naruto, como siempre tan despistado.

-Jiraiya…- dijo Tsunade con una voz tétrica mientras empezaba a rodear su puño con chakra y una vena brotaba de su frente.

-mira esto Naruto- Jiraiya se pone delante de Tsunade y hace varios sellos raros, de repente Tsunade cayó dormida en el escritorio.

-es una nueva técnica, ¿Qué tal?-

-Es Genial ero-sennin O.O-

-y sobre Sakura, lo que te puedo decir es que le vendí unas pastillas a Sasuke-

-¿pastillas?, ¿Qué pastillas?-

-Pues…- Jiraiya se acerco al oído de Naruto y le susurró con lujo de detalles que era esa pastilla, y todos sus efectos, ya saben por si Tsunade escucha dormida (xD)

-¡E-ero-sennin!- grito Naruto a punto de romper el techo del salto que dio. Tenía cara de haber visto un muerto.

-¿Nani?- le pregunta el viejo decrepito con cara inocente.

-P-pero debo ir a buscarla ero-sennin-

-espera por lo menos una semana, dile a Tsunade que esto es algo que tienes que hacer porque si, y vámonos que capaz y despierta- le dice Jiraiya saliendo del despacho de Tsunade.

-Naruto, no quisieras algunas pastillas, ya sabes para antojar a Hinata- le dice Jiraiya con su cara de pervertido.

-E-ero-sennin O/O-

-Anda, son gratis para ti-

-He, muchas gracias ero-sennin n.n, demo… ¿Por qué quieres que espere por lo menos una semana?-

-Para que los dejes disfrutar un poco de sus pastillas, y tu de las tuyas ¬w¬-

-ero-sennin no cambiaras ¬¬, pero, ¿Cómo sabes que funcionan?-

-Por dos razones n.n-

-¿Cuáles? ¬¬-

-La primera es que Sasuke llego a comprarme más hoy en la mañana n.n-

-Ese teme, ¿Y cuál es la segunda? ¬¬-

-Pues mi habitación estaba al lado de la de ellos, y esa Sakura no solo tiene fuerza sobre humana, sino que muy bueno pulmones y cuerdas vocales nwn- cara de pervertido

-¡¡E-ero-sennin!!-

- Seguro que Hinata lo hará así, aunque ella tiene una voz algo baja, bueno comparándola con las cuerdas vocales de Sakura.-

-Para gritar, como Sakura-chan ninguna- dice Naruto inocentemente (xD)

-Naruto no me digas que tú…- fue interrumpido por Naruto

-¡¡Noo!! Por favor, sino que cada vez que le digo algo que la ofenda, grita como la vieja Tsunade ¬¬- dice Naruto poniéndose las manos en la nuca mientras camina.

-Bueno, pero entrena un poco mas y te preparas para ir-

-Y, ¿Cómo los encontrare?-

-La bolsa que le di a Sasuke tiene un rastreador de chakra, el cual te daré dentro de una semana, que es cuando se activa.-

-¿Y si la bota?-

-No le alcanzara el tiempo para gastar todas esas pastillas ¬w¬-

-Bueno, esperare, hasta luego ero-sennin-

-Hasta luego Naruto- le dice Jiraiya con la mano en alto, en señal de despedida.

Kakashi, espero que desde donde sea que estés, vigiles con cautela esta locura- piensa Jiraiya mirando a lo alto.

/En la guarida/

-Sasuke ya te dije que no y punto, sabes que te asesinaré si sigues, iré a comer- dice Sakura enojada zafándose del agarre de cierto pelinegro.

-Está bien, yo saldré- dice el Uchiha mientras se marcha

La leche en el cereal me ayudará y mucho, Jeje- pensaba maliciosamente el Uchiha.

Sakura empieza a tomar su tazón de cereal al terminar lo lava y de repente empieza a sentir un calor que recorre todo su cuerpo se pone frente a la ventana y la abre para recibir agua pero ella ya sabía que era.

Desde un árbol la observaba cierto pelinegro con el Sharingan puesto, y así leer sus labios…

-Demonios, demonios, y el Uchiha salió… ¿qué hare?…-decía la pelirrosa que sabía muy bien que el Uchiha estaba viéndola y leyéndole los labios, le jugaría una buena broma, aunque ella sufriera por lo que le causaba esa pastilla.

-Sufre Haruno- Decía el pelinegro, pero se sorprendió y casi estala cuando la pelirrosa dice…

-No sé donde esta Uchiha, pero si sé muy bien donde esta Suigetsu…- la pelirrosa lo dijo a propósito, para asustar y darle celos al Uchiha, el cual mientras ella buscaba la habitación de Suigetsu, el Uchiha entraba a la casa.

El pelinegro entro a la guarida y busco por los pasillos a la pelirrosa, la encontró ya muy cerca de la habitación de Suigetsu, la tomo por la cintura y se la subió al hombro, mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente, producto de la pastilla.

-U-uchiha te o-odio-

-Y yo te quiero más- dijo el Uchiha abriendo la puerta de su habitación con una media sonrisa.

Demonios y apenas anteayer se me fue el periodo pensaba Sakura bueno el sabe que debe usar protección y de hecho la tiene a mano

(Les recomiendo protección de buena calidad, ya que con la fuerza se puede romper, si saben a lo que me refiero xD)

/Un mes después entre el bosque/

-Karin me dijo que se está sintiendo mal, pero que le pasara, Hmmm, ya se, Sharingan- activo su Sharingan para mirar a Sakura -No puede ser…- una media sonrisa se dibujo en su sonrisa.

(Si se preguntan por Naruto, el tomo el puesto de Hokague y debe esperar un tiempo para poder salir como ANBU encubriéndose, mientras tanto unos ANBU buscan rastros de Sakura)

-Sasuke, siento el chakra de Itachi a unos cuantos metros-

-¿Metros?, Vámonos moviendo, Karin tu cuida un rato a Sakura (ella estaba dormida con un poco de fiebre)-

-Está bien- (en este fic para que no sea de mala gana por lo menos hasta el final del capi Karin y Sakura se llevan bien xD)

Suigetsu, Sasuke y Juugo se dirigían a las coordenadas que Karin les había indicado, y ahí estaba a tan solo unos saltos más, estaba el hombre que lo había arruinado, la causa de toda su tristeza y su odio, el estaba ahí, Itachi estaba ahí.

-Ototo, te tardaste un poco no crees, estaba a punto de irme- le dice Itachi levantándose de la roca en la que se hallaba.

-Hn, con que aquí estas Kisame- dice Suigetsu viendo a Kisame de brazos cruzados.

-Hola querido primo, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le dice Kisame mientras se levantaba.

-Mejor de lo que te ira a ti- le dice Suigetsu sacando su espada.

-Ya te veo Itachi…- le dice Kisame mientras saca su espada y se va a luchar con Suigetsu en otra parte del bosque.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo, aniki- dijo Sasuke al ver como Juugo iba en dirección a la lucha de los dos Tiburones (racismo animal xD).

-Vamos, querido hermano.- le dice Itachi

-Por cierto Itachi, ya quedaste ciego, o aún no…- le dice Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias a la pupila de Tsunade, veo mejor que un águila querido hermano- esto enfureció al bombón, perdón, Uchiha menor el cual empezó el ataque.

Los Uchiha pelearon y pelearon hasta el cansancio, ya estaban a punto de terminar los dos, tenían heridas por todas partes, y se les acababa el chakra…

Mientras eso una pelirrosa despertaba de golpe y lo primero que dijo fue…

-Itachi-

-Vaya, por fin despertaste, te curas bastante rápido de la fiebre- le dijo Karin levantándose.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Encontramos el chakra de Itachi y ellos salieron tras de el-

-¿Y qué esperas Karin?-, Vámonos ya- le dice la pelirrosa con una cara de preocupación

-Está bien ven por acá- le dijo Karin y salieron las dos chicas saltando a máxima velocidad.

Sasuke cargo el chidori en un kunai, su katana estaba rota, lanzo el kunai con el chidori el cual llego hasta Itachi que cayó y empezó a agonizar… se acercaba el momento.

Justo en este momento llego la pelirrosa y al ver lo que pasaba salió corriendo hacía Itachi, y Karin quedo paralizada con la boca abierta (Que inútil)

-Itachi, Itachi, dime que no es nada Itachi- decía la pelirrosa con sus ojos jades sumergidos en llanto y con su voz quebrada.

-Sakura acerca tu rostro- le dice Itachi mientras estira la mano, Sakura pone su rostro en la mano de Itachi aun sollozando y este empieza a mover sus manos recitando una técnica muy extraña, en un instante el Sharingan empezó a desaparecer, aunque el cuerpo de Itachi aun tenía el chakra suficiente para mantenerlo activo.

-¿Q-qué haces?- pregunto Sakura una vez que Itachi dejo de mover sus labio y su Sharingan estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Desde que te volviste importante para mí, decidí que debía inventar esta técnica, este momento yo sabía que llegaría…-

-P-pero Itachi, tú ¿te irás?-

-Debo hacerlo Sakura, es lo que está pasando, créeme que te ame hasta el final-

-Itachi- susurro la pelirrosa

-Cierra los ojos Sakura- la aludida obedeció y sintió como la mano de Itachi cubría sus ojos cerrados, de repente sintió un pequeño dolor en sus ojos y luego se acostumbro a este.

-Está listo- dijo Itachi

-I-Itachi- dijo la pelirrosa tomando entre sus manos la mano de Itachi, esta empezaba a disminuir el pulso, miro a los ojos del Uchiha mayor, estos eran negros y varias lágrimas los cubrían.

-Sakura, gracias a ti pude mejorar mi Sharingan, pude evitar que me cegaran, entrenar contigo hizo que mejorara el Mangekyo Sharingan, ese Sharingan mejorado que me ayudaste a forjar, ahora lo posees en tus ojos- le dijo Itachi mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura con su mano libre.

-Itachi- dijo la pelirrosa entre sollozos.

-Te amo Sakura- dijo Itachi con su casi último aliento, la pelirrosa sello sus labios con los del pelinegro, cuando dejo de sentir la respiración del pelinegro apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Luego volteo su mirada, ahí estaba el Uchiha, debido a que se había calmado sus orbes volvían a ser jades, se encamino hacía el Uchiha menor y le dijo…

-U-uchiha- entre sollozos, el aludido volteo a verla –Me largo- le dijo la pelirrosa –Si me buscas, lucharemos, y si me ganas me iré contigo, como la vez pasada, pero hasta que no te recuperes, no creo que puedas, así que adiós- le dijo la pelirrosa mientras corría entre los árboles, llego a un claro y ahí se sentó en un árbol a calmar sus sollozos y pasar las penas que sufría en este momento

-Demonios, esa mujer, y como se encuentra igualito me reta- dijo el Uchiha, siendo escuchado por Karin.

-Sasuke-kun- el aludido volteo a mirarla

-Muérdeme, muérdeme ya- le dijo mientras estiraba su brazo, sasuke la mordió y de inmediato todas sus heridas sanaron, tomo más de la mitad del chakra de Karin para correr, pero lo suficiente para que ella caminara también, y pues, corriera… (XD)

Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Juugo y Suigetsu, los cuales estaban exhaustos, Kisame había muerto también, al parecer todo lo hecho no fue en vano….

-Por fin, aquí la tengo en mis mano, querido primo- dijo Suigetsu mirando el cadáver de Kisame y tomando su espada.

-en verdad es muy liviana- se dijo a si mismo mientras le daba vueltas y la envainaba.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-sama?- pregunto Juugo cansado por la reciente pelea.

-Vamos a por Sakura- dijo con su semblante frio

-¿Qué paso con la señorita?- pregunto Suigetsu mientras se acercaba hacia ellos

-Tsk, al parecer le afecto un poco lo de Itachi, pero ya vamos a buscarla-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a correr.

espérame Sakura, no tardare mucho en encontrarte y _volverán _conmigo…

**Continuará…**


	7. Cap VII: ¡Sakura Detente!

Cap VII: ¡Sakura Detente!

Una pelirrosa se encontraba sollozando en medio de un claro rodeado por árboles, entre sus manos sostenía una cinta con el símbolo de Konoha rasgado, y un anillo, los apretaba fuertemente con las manos y los pegaba a su pecho mientras sollozaba sin consuelo, sintió unas presencias que se acercaban rápidamente a ella…

Maldita sea ya vienen…- pensaba Sakura mientras tomaba la cinta y el anillo y los guardaba dentro de una bolsa negra, que tenía otra cosa dentro, al meterlas les dio un beso y las guardo en su porta kunai. Paso su mano por el vientre sin pensar, pero algo la incomodo…

Ya va, no puede ser…- pensaba asustada la pelirrosa -No no esto es mentira, ya deliro, pero porque tuviste que irte Itachi…- pensaba la pelirrosa mientras lloraba con la cabeza dando hacía el suelo y sus manos cubriendo el rostro.

Ya vamos cerca…- pensaba un pelinegro que iba a gran velocidad entre los árboles (y eso que se va recuperando ¬¬)

-Sasukito, está a unos 18 metros al norte-

-No me llames así Karin ¬¬-

-¬¬-

-No quisiera que se fuera, es muy buena compañera, su estilo de matar, es impresionante TToTT- Suigetsu

-Maldita sea, cállate de una vez ¬¬- el líder

-Hmp-

Los cuatro llegaban al claro desde unos metros más atrás veían e incluso escuchaban como la pelirrosa sollozaba intensamente y sin consuelo alguno, no paraba y parece que no lo haría en un buen tiempo…

-Yo apareceré frente a ella, ustedes tres quédense detrás por si intenta hacer alguna locura-

-Si Señor- dicho esto Hebi fue a los arboles que se encontraban atrás de Sakura

Arreglaremos esto ahora mismo mi Sakurita, no te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente- pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a los arboles que daban al frente de Sakura.

Se quedo unos minutos observándola, y Hebi lo miraba desde el otro lado del claro (era como un circulo) esperando a que hiciera algo o que alguien rompiera el silencio…

-M-Maldito Uchiha… A-al final lo… mataste…- dijo la pelirrosa entre sollozos

¿Sabrá que estoy aquí o solo reclamara al vació?- pensaba Sasuke

-Sal de ahí maldita sea- dijo la pelirrosa lanzando un kunai que rozo la mejilla del ojinegro.

-Sakura muéstrame tu cara…- dijo Sasuke viendo que Sakura aún se mantenía cabizbaja

-N-No lo hare…- dijo Sakura mientras sollozaba (como le alcanza el agua corporal ¬¬)

-Vamos Sakura, sabías que lo haría, que este era el objetivo de Hebi, y me dirás que en serio lo querías ¬¬-

-¡Maldito uchiha!- Grito la pelirrosa -¡Yo no lo quería…!- su voz se fue quebrando –Yo lo amaba- dijo sollozando de nuevo

-¿Qué demonios estará diciendo?- dice Karin

-eso mismo queremos saber pero en lo que nos siga atrofiando con tu chillona voz menos escucharemos ¬¬- dice Suigetsu.

-De este lado del claro no se escucha nada maldita sea- dijo Karin con un chasquido de dedos

-Y contigo hablando menos ¬¬- murmuró Suigetsu

-Mmm, el cielo esta gris, pronto empezara a llover- dice Juugo

-por fin alguien que dice algo que valga la pena ¬¬- dice Suigetsu

-Shhh, que no me dejas escuchar- dice Karin

- ¬¬- Suigetsu (xD)

Volviendo a aquellos dos…

-Tú estás embarazada… gracias a mí… no a él… Sakurita- dijo Sasuke con un tono de orgullo y enfatizando la última palabra.

-Te Odiooo- grita Sakura pegándole un puño a la tierra, y rompiendo la mayoría del suelo que estaba a su izquierda (aun estaba cabizbaja) Justo en ese momento empezó a llover.

-Cariñito, si no te mueves te resfriaras, y le hará mal al bebe- le dice Sasuke bajo un árbol con un tono algo de burla, este árbol estaba justo en frente de Sakura, el sabía que rompería el piso donde él estaba, y la miraría a los ojos para demostrarle superioridad, _pues que mal pensado…_

Sakura llevo una mano a su vientre su mirada se hizo aun mas sombría, luego apoyo su mano derecha (la que tenía en el vientre) las gotas de lluvia recorrían todo su cuerpo en el momento, al igual que las gotas que resbalaban desde su cabello, y por consecuente caían en su rostro.

Levanto su mano izquierda y mano de un golpe que cuarteo en segundos, Sasuke estaba ascendiendo, la rama estaba alta, le tomaría un poco llegar y mientras se empezaba a romper el suelo Sakura grito con lo que tenia -¡TE ODIO MAS QUE NUNCA UCHIHA SASUKE!- sasuke estaba a punto de llegar a la rama cuando vio la cara furiosa de Sakura y no le gusto para nada lo que veía…

Sakura en su rostro reflejaba odio e ira, pero su mirada lo reflejaba de otra manera, su mirada reflejaba esos sentimientos con un rojo carmesí vivo, y una figura negra girando en el… El Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke de la impresión se cayó de rama en la que se iba a montar (que bruto) y se levanto para ver que lo que pasaba era cierto…

Sakura se levanto con muy poca dificultad, se puso de pie y mientras se levantaba no quitaba su roja mirada de encima de Sasuke, el cual no podía creer lo que veía, y por otra parte Hebi nada mas miraba, mas no entendía nada, el porqué de la reacción de sasuke, estaban a unos 10 metros…

-P-pero… ¿Cómo?- le dice Sasuke intentando mantener la compostura

-Cuando estuve en Akatsuki, cure el Mangekyo Sharingan de tu hermano, ya no lo volvería ciego por tener el Mangekyo, le ayude a reforzarlo…- dijo eso en un tono frio pero con un leve toque de nostalgia –En el momento de su muerte me dijo, que gracias a mi avanzo, que cuando nos volvimos pareja invento esta técnica para pasar el Sharingan, y gracias a ti aquí me vez con el Mangekyo Sharingan-

Demonios, ese Itachi me atormenta hasta sin vida…- pensaba muy serio Sasuke

-Igual Sakura no planeo pelear contigo, te harás daño y al bebé tambi…- fue interrumpido por un grito de Sakura

-¡DEONIOS DIOS NO ENCONTRO OTRA MANERA PARA CASTIGARME Y AHORA TENGO QUE TENER UN HIJO TUYO!- grito furiosa la pelirrosa mientras señalaba a Sasuke con su dedo y retrocedía para atrás conforme el iba a avanzando

-Te parece poco lo que has hecho ¬¬-

-Pues, aun con lo que hecho este castigo es exagerado ¬¬- dijo la pelirrosa con un deje de ira

-Ni que fuera tan malo tener un hijo mío ¬¬-

-Tsk, hubiera preferido mil veces el de Itachi al tuyo- dijo retrocediendo mientras su rostro y cabello terminaba de empaparse por completo con la lluvia, y retrocedía cada vez mas hacía Hebi, llegando así más allá del centro del claro donde se detuvo, a aproximadamente tres metros y medio de Hebi.

-Primero muerta y después tener un hijo tuyo- dijo con un deje de asco y un tono bajo que solo Sasuke y Suigetsu (por lo de ninja) pudieron escuchar.

-No eres capaz de suicidarte-

-Tienes razón yo sola no…-

-¿Nani?-

-Karin ven aquí…- dice Sakura con un tono autoritario, sin gritar peor lo suficientemente alto para que Hebi escuchara

-D-Demo…- empezó a decir Karin, a lo que Sakura volteo con su rostro fruncido y fulminando a Karin con su mirada carmesí…

-¡QUE TE VENGAS YA MALDITA SEA!- le grito furiosa a Karin, la cual por el miedo del momento se fue justo a donde ella estaba.

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Karin con algo de temor, mientras el resto de Hebi miraba la escena sorprendido…

-Hun, ya tengo la mano de obra, solo falta el arma- dijo volteándose a ver a Sasuke, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de este y saco tomo la mitad de la Katana que sasuke cargaba era el lado del mango, y tenía la rotura 

que hacía la punta mas filosa, y luego volvió a su posición de antes…

-Con el arma predilecta del padre, creo que estará mejor, dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke y volteando a ver de frente a Karin quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero totalmente seria.

-Toma, sostenla con dureza- dijo Sakura mientras le daba la parte tomable (por así decir) de la katana a Karin.

-¿Q-Que demonios planeas Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke mientras veía la escena y esperaba que no hiciera lo que él pensaba que haría…

-Ya lo verás…-

-¿Saku?- Pregunto Karin con una mirada preocupada y con lástima, mientras la lluvia los empapaba a todos (Desde cuando tanta confianza zanahoria ¬¬ Inner: Deja de interrumpir el drama que tú misma creas ¬¬ Katsuu: Ooops n.nU)

-Karin, dentro de mi hay un hijo de Sasuke en camino, un hijo de Sasuke el cual no está en tu vientre, ¿no te gustaría acabar con él?- dijo Sakura dando en el punto débil de Karin, incitándola a matarla, pero Karin por más que la odiara no era capaz de matar a nadie en ese momento todo lo que había jurado hacerle a quien se metiera con su Sasuke, se desvaneció…

-Y-Yo…- tartamudeó Karin, no sabía qué rayos pasaba, no estaba ubicada y todo esto la impactaba.

-Tú…- le dice Sakura mientras toma entre sus manos mojadas las de Karin que sostenían la katana del Uchiha, con ayuda de sus manos subió las de Karin, apuntando así 

la punta de la katana en el vientre de la pelirrosa, tan cerca que con tan solo un empujón podría terminar con dos vidas en un momento –Tú… harás lo que se te pida, verdad Karin…- le dijo la pelirrosa incitándola… de nuevo

-Karin no lo hagas, y tú Sakura detén esta locura y esta estupidez- dijo Sasuke intentando calmarse pero claramente agobiado, preocupado, enfadado, muchas emociones iban mezclado en ese tono de voz y esas frases.

-Yo… N-No sé…- tartamudeaba Karin.

-Hazlo ya…- dijo Sakura cabizbaja y con la mirada sombría mientras pegaba un poco más la katana a su vientre cubierto por su chaleco, un poco de fuerza y la atravesaría con lo filosa de esa katana.

-D-Demo…-

-¡SALGAN DE SU ESCONDITE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Gritó Sakura de la nada con la mirada en alto mirando hacía donde se encontraba el resto de Hebi, tratando de detallar todo lo que estaba a su alcance ahora con el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¿Crees que sea con nosotros?- murmura Suigetsu en el oído de Juugo.

-Me imagino…-

-Pero porque gritara así-

-Ni ide…- fue interrumpido por otro grito de la pelirrosa

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAN LOS VOY A BUSCAR?- grita Sakura con clara furia, reflejada en su mirada carmesí.

-Creo que deberíamos ir, al parecer si es con nosotros- dice Suigetsu pero antes de que él pudiera dar un solo paso un kunai le paso por el lado a gran velocidad, siguió con la mirada al Kunai el cual fue detenido en la oscuridad.

-Siempre así de rápida Mocosa- dice una extraña voz desde la oscuridad, su dueño salió poco después de eso…

-Así que viniste Hidan…- dijo la pelirrosa con un tono firme y audible pero que no llegaba a ser grito

-Y yo también… Sakura-chan- dice un rubio saliendo de la oscuridad y poniéndose al lado del peliblanco a su lado (creo que Hidan es peliblanco no estoy segura)

-Deidara…- dice Sakura -¿Quién más vino?- dijo Sakura con su semblante frio pero con los ojos a punto de llorar

-Tobi también vino- dijo Tobi (igual de inmaduro) saliendo detrás de Deidara, los tres estaban empapados y se acercaban lentamente hacía Sakura.

-¿Kisame?- pregunto Sakura

-A él, lo asesinaron…- dijo Deidara bajando la mirada

-¿Mataron a Kisame-sensei también?- dijo Sakura claramente impactada, pero aún así sosteniendo las manos de Karin.

-Sakura suelta la katana- dijo una voz gruesa detrás de ella… la de Sasuke.

-Sakura, por favor, hazle caso, la muerte que persigues ahora no tiene sentido, y ahora no eres solo tú, ahora esta esa criatura…- dijo Deidara dirigiéndole una mirada de ternura mezclada con tristeza

-Primero muerta y después un hijo de ese ser- dijo Sakura seria mirando decidida y retadoramente a Deidara con el Mangekyo Sharingan aún activado.

-Sakura…- susurró Deidara para sí mismo

-¿Qué te pasa mocosa?, tu no sueles ser así de irracional- le dice Hidan con una expresión de preocupación y enfado.

-No les haré caso, nada me hará cambiar, y ¡Punto!- dijo Sakura seria, mientras miraba con rabia al suelo.

-¿Porqué siempre eres tan cabezota?-

-Porque si y porque me da la gana…-

-Sakura, por dios deja esta locura- dijo el azabache detrás de ella

-No lo dejare, no lo haré, no me harán cambiar de opinión- decía Sakura intentando mantener la calma y dejando que una que otra lágrima rebelde escapara por sus ojos

-Sakura, por Dios, ¿Qué debemos hacer para que reacciones y pienses en tu hijo?, eso era lo que anhelabas ser madre, tener una familia, que alguien de tu sangre te devolviera las emociones que Itachi te hizo sentir- Grito Deidara encarándola.

-Itachi Murió- grito Sakura intentando inútilmente callar su llanto –Hay más dolor, es imposible curarlo- dijo Sakura mientras su voz se quebraba y se volvía más débil

-Sakura piensa en el futuro- le dijo Deidara

-Piensa en la criatura- dijo el ojinegro

-No te lo mereces- dijo Karin con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de lástima, tanto ella como todo Hebi sabía 

por lo que ella pasaba (disculpen por poner en buena faceta a la zorra lo que pasa es que si no lo hacía… ya Sakura hubiera muerto xD)

-Pero lo quiero- dijo Sakura gritando entre sollozos y acercando peligrosamente la katana a su vientre, un poco más de lo que estaba, todo eran gritos y sollozos nade estaba tranquilo, ellos tres intentaban acercarse pero no podían ya que la pelirrosa los repelía a cada momento.

Era inútil tratar cambiar la opinión de ella era una total testaruda, pero por más que fuera eso según todos, ella no merecía la muerte, y tampoco la creatura que venía en camino, se podía ver claramente en la escena bajo la lluvia a Sakura con Karin, las dos sosteniendo cada extremo de cada katana, la última nombrada totalmente impactada y casi muda, la otra gritaba y sollozaba, tres hombre intentaban acercarse y discutían sobre lo que pasaba… sobre muerte… _sus _muertes…

Tobi solo observaba, era tan parecido, y le hacía tanto mal, sin quererlo y sin pensarlo cayó de rodillas ante el piso, con el ruido que provoco su caída todos giraron a verlo, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada baja, las manos en sus oídos, como cubriéndolos para que nada entrara por ellos, no llevaba su máscara, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y empezaba a sollozar un poco, todos atónitos miraban la escena…

-No otra vez…- susurro Tobi, lo suficiente para que escucharan, pero igualmente en un tono muy bajo y con un deje de tristeza -¡NO LO VIVIRE DE NUEVO NO!- gritó 

Tobi mientras lloraba de rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza, apretaba sus ojos como intentando inútilmente parar ese llanto que se le escapaba.

-Tobi…-susurró la pelirrosa para sí misma mientras miraba con tristeza la escena

-¿Porqué decidir así la muerte? ¡¿Por Qué?!- Tobi grito lo último, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero la posición en la que estaba demostraba puro y simple dolor, esa posición le hizo recordar a Sakura la ocasión en la que ellos dos, profundizaron sus lazos de amistad…

**Flash back**

Un joven pelinegro se reincorporaba en su cama, su respiración era entrecortada, y estaba sudando…

-Esa pesadilla, de nuevo- dijo Tobi en voz baja, giró su vista hacía la cama de su compañera, ella nunca se percataba de esas pesadillas, pero en ese momento ella no estaba dormida.

¿En donde estará?, Dios esta pesadilla me atormenta cada vez más, y ya ni siquiera es como ayer o la semana pasada, se prolongo llego de principio a fin no me dejo despertar antes…- Pensaba Tobi con la respiración aun entrecortada y limpiándose con la mano derecha el sudor de la cara, cuando oye entrar a alguien por la puerta.

-Tobi, estás despierto- dijo Sakura la cual venía con un paño mojado y un vaso con agua fría.

-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunto señalando lo que la pelirrosa traía entre las manos

-Pues, te estaba subiendo la temperatura a una velocidad increíble, decidí ir por esto, y luego te despertaría cuando llegara, ¿qué pasaba?-

La luz daba contraluz, se veía la silueta de la pelirrosa con los objetos en sus manos, le recordó a esa pesadilla ese sueño…

-NO, nada- dijo bajando la cabeza y cubriendo sus orejas con las manos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados…

-¿Tobi, Tobi te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura preocupada mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa de noche y se acercaba a Tobi.

-Es ese sueño…- dijo Tobi con la voz ronca y su respiración aun agitada…

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntaba ella mientras lo miraba desde el borde de la cama y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría con su compañero…

-La noche en que murieron…- dijo Tobi

-¿Quiénes?-

-Mi familia…- dijo Tobi apretando un poco mas su cabeza con sus manos (no se qué paso con su familia pero en este fic la cosa va como el cuenta ¬¬)

-¿Tú familia?- preguntó la pelirrosa a lo que el pelinegro simplemente asintió con la cabeza –y cuéntame cómo va ese sueño…- le dijo la pelirrosa acomodándose al lado de el

-Era de noche, tenía la fiebre muy alta… mi madre llego en mi ayuda, yo me retorcía no por la fiebre, por los gritos, mis padre peleaban en el pasillo de mi habitación, mi madre se percató y salió corriendo en busca de agua fría y un paño…- decía Tobi mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba

-continúa…- le dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de Tobi en señal de afecto… y comprensión, aunque ella no lo haya sufrido, lo lograba imaginar…

-Mi padre, como odiaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca… discutían acerca de un embarazo, al parecer mi mamá estaba embarazada, en esos momentos no estábamos para recibir a alguien más, estábamos bien pero solo para nosotros…- hizo una leve pausa.

-Mi madre, como le molestaba ser una carga, no le gustaba para nada, me llevo el agua y me puso el paño, salió de mi habitación, dejo la puerta entre abierta, se escuchaba todo claramente peleaban frente a mi habitación, entonces escuche que mi mamá gritaba con euforia y fuerza '¡Si tanto lo odias mátame te sales de dos, ni él ni yo queremos ser parte de la vida de un ser tan egoísta como tú, ya no más!', recuerdo esos gritos, nunca los olvidare- una pequeña lágrima se escapo por su ojo izquierdo y resbalo por su mejilla, Sakura la percibió y lo siguió acariciando.

-Me sentía por una parte bien, tendría un hermano, pero por otra lo que mi madre mi madre no era de mi agrado, me asomé por la abertura de mi puerta, estaba presenciando y oyendo todo y ninguno de los dos se percató de eso, me consta, mi madre mantenía las manos de mi padre juntas con las suyas, sostenían un kunai, la punta estaba cerca del vientre de mi madre, mientras ella lo incitaba, le decía 

cosas que hacía que el semblante de mi padre se tornara cada vez mas furioso- varias lagrimas y sollozos empezaron a salir de los ojos y la boca de Tobi.

-Con lo último que dijo mi madre, lo cual no escuche porque lo dijo en un susurró, mi padre frunció el sueño, y aplico fuerza sobre el kunai, atravesó a mi madre- Tobi empezó a sollozar sin control y sin consuelo mientras jadeaba para recuperar aire y hablar.

-La sangre salió del cuerpo de mi madre salpico sin remedio el piso, mi madre dejo caer su cuerpo, y me termino viendo de frente, con sus ojos castaños, con su último aliento me susurró un 'Te Amo' y me dio una sonrisa… su última sonrisa, mi padre simplemente me miró y me mando a mi cuarto, yo estaba asustado, mi papá se llevó el cadáver de mi madre a la sala, yo escape por la ventana hacía la casa de mi tío materno, le conté lo sucedido…- decía Tobi con las lágrimas desbordándose pero aún así con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Lo encontraron, se lo llevaron a la policía, mi tío me crio, luego por circunstancias de la vida y enemigos, lo asesinaron, y así termine con sed de venganza y termine aquí, no tuve una infancia normal, por eso me usta comportarme como un niño, pero nunca olvidare la manera en que mi madre lo incitaba, en la que clamaba muerte, aun con una criatura en su vientre, la pedía fue tan doloroso…- decía Tobi mientras sollozaba sin control en la misma posición del principio

-Ya Tobi, ya paso…- le decía Sakura mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba tiernamente su espalda, el correspondió al abrazo y lloró en su hombro

-Si quieres seguir siendo un niño no te preocupes, te cuidaré, como un hermanito, te lo prometo- le dijo Sakura a Tobi en un abrazo protector

-Gracias… Sakura: dijo Tobi en medio del abrazo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Tobi…- volvió a decir Sakura después de recordar eso, la razón por la que él se encontraba así, la situación era parecida, y no le gustaba verlo así después de todo era como su 'hermanito', fue disminuyendo la fuerza que aplicaba en las manos de Karin, la cual solo la miro

-No llores…- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba lentamente a Tobi y lloraba un poco pero sin sollozar, y sus lágrimas nuevas eran acompañadas por una nueva oleada de lluvia la cual acompañaba sus pasos –No lo hice intencionalmente- dijo arrodillándose a su lado y empezando a llorar, lo abrazo con fuerza lo apretó contra ella y demostró… sentimientos

-Lo Siento…- le dijo a Tobi en el oído mientras lloraba, su voz estaba quebrada, el solo correspondió el abrazo.

-Prometí protegerte… y eso haré, no te haré daño, en eso no consiste proteger- dijo un poco más calmada pero aún llorando, mientras abrazaba a 'su hermanito menor' con fuerza y este correspondía.

-Vamos… debes pararte, estas en estado, y la lluvia te hará daño…- le dijo Tobi mientras la abrazaba y dirigía su mano a la frente de la ojiverde –Tienes fiebre Sakura, 

párate y e llevaremos a algún refugio cercano- le dijo en un tono que solo ella escuchaba, todos miraban sin entender, nadie escuchaba nada, pero Sakura se empezó a levantar junto a Tobi…

-Gracias… hermanito- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado

-De nada… hermana- dijo Tobi en respuesta

Mientras empezaban a caminar la lluvia empezaba a acelerar, la pelirrosa se empezaba a sentir mal, le ardía la cabeza y se empezaba a marear, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento y desplomándose en el húmedo suelo.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron todos los presentes al unísono

**Continuará…**


	8. Cap VIII: Vaya Vestimenta

Cap VIII: Vaya Vestimenta ¬¬

Los rayos del sol se colaban por persianas de madera, reflejando su luz en las finas facciones de una pelirrosa, la cual dormía plácidamente aunque, era el momento de despertar, así que empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos…

¿Qué me paso?... aiiish me duele la cabeza, demonios, tengo un hambre insufrible pensaba la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba al estar en el marco de la puerta se recordó de todo lo ocurrido –Ah, eso fue lo que me paso ¬¬- murmuró para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Huele a… panqueques… como los que hace Deidara , será… no puede ser- adelanto paso hacia la cocina, al llegar pudo ver un rubio concentrado en la estufa mientras un chico con una máscara buscaba algo de hilo.

-No me digas, le cortaron la cabeza a Hidan ¬¬- dijo la pelirrosa buscando a Hidan con la mirada

-Tobi lo hizo sin querer- dijo Tobi bajando la cabeza, mientras la pelirrosa se acercaba y lo abrazaba

-No importa, dime donde esta que yo se la arreglo-

-Tobi se pregunta si Sakura-chan ya se siente bien-

-Si Tobi me siento mejor que nunca n.n-

-Al parecer alguien amaneció contenta- dijo Deidara

-¡Deidara!- dijo mientras se lanzaba encima de él a abrazarlo

-Sakura O.o-

-Deidara están haciendo panqueques como los amo de hecho tenía antojo desde hace algunos días de comer tus panqueques n.n-

-Para eso estoy aquí n.n-

-Y tú estás para ayudarme mocosa ¬¬- Dijo Hidan llegando a la cocina con la cabeza en la mano

-Hidan n.n-

-¬¬ arregla esto de una maldita vez ¬¬-

-Ya voy Hidan u.u-

-Tobi me las pagaras ¬¬- dijo Hidan en tono súper amenazante mientras Sakura terminaba de pegarle la cabeza (xD)

-Hidan no seas tan malo con Tobi- dijo Sakura con un tono de regaño

-Están listos los panqueques n.n- dijo Deidara

-Yummii- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡Itadakimassu!- dijo en un tono alto, infantil y… ¿feliz?, si así es la fría Haruno Sakura estaba feliz.

-Las cosas que logra el embarazo O.O- murmura Hidan mientras la ve comer con su gran expresión de sonrisa

-Tobi está de acuerdo con Hidan O.O-

-A poco no se ve mejor así - dijo Deidara

-Si -.-U- dijeron Tobi y Hidan al unísono

-Sakura-chan, ¿no deberías cambiarte antes de que lleguen los demás?-

-¿Doushite?- (¿Por qué?)

-Porque no creo que a todos les guste llegar a verte así, ¿o es que ya te han visto así? ¬¬-

-Demo, alguien tuvo que haberme cambiado- dijo Sakura mientras comía (léase: Tragaba, Devoraba) un trozo de panqueque

-Tobi lo hizo, después de todo Tobi está acostumbrado a ver a onee-san cuando viene malherida o Konan o Tobi lo hacíamos ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto , demo Tobi esta ropa esta algo atrevida ¬¬-

-Demo, Tobi siempre le pone esa ropa a Sakura-chan cuando la cambia, porque es la más sencilla, y Sakura-chan nunca tiene problemas con Tobi ¬¬-

-Mmm, tienes razón Tobi -

-n.n-

-Tobi…- dijo Sakura en un tono tan serio que todos se pusieron medio tensos

-¿Nani?- pregunto Tobi casi asustado, cuando ponía ese tono es que había algo mal, y cuando algo no salía como ella quería, las cosas no iban muy bien que se diga

-¿Utilizaste el jabón y el shampoo de cerezos?n.n- dijo Sakura de lo más tranquila y con una gran sonrisa

-Hai n.n-

-Sakura chan -.-U- dijo Deidara

-Tú no cambias mocosa ¬¬U-

-Pero de todas maneras- continuó Deidara -¿Ellos te han visto así?-

-Pues, Sasuke lógicamente me ha visto en situaciones peores que esta- dijo a esto todos se miraron –Y, pues Karin también es mujer, Juugo y Suigetsu ni idea de cómo reaccionaran ¬¬- dijo Sakura haciendo una leve pausa –Soreni (además), en unos cuantos meses no podre usar ropa de este estilo, mientras pueda la uso n.n-

-¬¬- mirada de 'Necesitas un Psicólogo YA' de parte de Hidan

-¿Qué te pasa?, te puedo volver a cortar la cabeza ¬¬-

-O.O No importa ¬¬- sabía que ella era capaz

-¬¬- mirada de 'la pones de mal humor y te asesino' por parte de Deidara hacia Hidan

-¿Qué?-

-nada ¬¬-

-Tsk ¬¬, vete a jugar con tu plastilina-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste ¬¬- Acto seguido empezaron a discutir mientras Sakura devoraba, su desayuno favorito n.n, y Tobi se le acercaba.

-Tobi no entiende nada de lo que pasa -.-U-

-Tranquilo Tobi no es inusual que te pase eso n.n-

-O.O-

-¿Nani?-

-Tobi tampoco entiende a Sakura-chan -.-U-

-O.O… xD-

-¬¬-

-Tobi tu no cambiaras n.n-

-O.O- Luego de esto Tobi y Sakura reían a más no poder, mientras que Deidara y Hidan estaban a punto de desatar una guerra campal en la cocina, en eso algunas personas entran por la puerta principal…

-¿Qué es tanto jaleo?- dice una voz bastante chillona al entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola Karin n.n- dice Tobi

-Hola n.n- dice Deidara con una sonrisa mientras para unos segundos de discusión

-Hola ¬¬- dice Hidan

-Wola- dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa y los cachetes llenos de panqueques (xD)

-¿Sa-Sakura? O/O-

-¿Hai?-

-Cámbiate no querrás que el pervertido de Suigetsu te vea así O.O-

-Si yo soy pervertido, tú eres la zorra más grande del mundo ¬¬-

-¿Qué te pasa dientes de tiburón?-

-¿A mí?... nada, ¿no será que algo te pasa a ti?... Sabes es que últimamente has estado tan rara-

-¿Yo rara? O.o-

-Ah cierto, verdad que tu eres así todo el tiempo ¬¬-

-Te voy a…-

-Ya paren ustedes dos- dijo Sakura mientras se paraba y recogía su plato

-Sa-Sakura O.O-

-¿Qué ven?- dijo Juugo mientras se acercaba, quedando con la misma expresión de Suigetsu, mirando como Sakura caminaba por lo largo de la cocina, hacía el lavaplatos.

-Si no dejan de babear morirán deshidratados ¬¬-

-O.O- sin hacerle caso a lo que dijo Karin

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¬¬- dijo Sasuke acercándoos y mirando la cara de estúpidos, las babas y un pequeño hilillo de sangre por la nariz de cada uno, que empezaba a brotar, y una mirada perdida pero con un brillo pervertido, mas una sonrisa sádica (si de la sonrisa salía la baba xD).

-Se quedaron así apenas vieron a la pelo-chicle ¬¬- dijo Karin claramente celosa porque a ella nunca la miraron de esa manera (xD)

-Pero qué demonios les pasa ella solo esta- dijo mientras dirigía su vista al lavaplatos para después ver la vestimenta de la chica –lavando… los… platos- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros, su sonrisa era un poco más amplia, la baba brotaba más rápido y a diferencia de sus amigos el hilillo de sangre empezó a brotar rápidamente, y no uno… dos hilillos.

-¬¬- mirada matadora de Karin

-Sasuke, eres un puto suertudo O.O- le dijo francamente Suigetsu

-Nunca la vi así…- dijo Sasuke claramente hipnotizado

-… O¬O…- Juugo ni siquiera podía hablar (xD)

La reacción de los chicos no era para menos, Sakura llevaba un top negro que le llegaba cinco dedos arriba del ombligo, era strapless, en medio del top se podía observar una nube roja con bordes blancos, y también vestía un short negro que le llegaba seis dedos arriba del medio muslo (no entiendo para que se puso ropa si prácticamente esta medio desnuda ¬¬) y empezaba desde sus caderas. Aparte de unas medias que le llegaban justo debajo de las rodillas con rayas negras y rojas (esas se las puso ella no Tobi xD)

-Se-se ve tan… O¬O- dijo Sasuke mientras veía la pose de la chica, ella estaba lavando los platos con la cadera hacia un lado, un poco de pelo estaba recogido en su oreja derecha (el lado que veían los chicos) mientras el resto caía debido a la inclinación de la chica mientras su mano enjuagaba lentamente el plato, y luego igual de lento lo secaba.

-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura que- balbuceaba Juugo

Sakura no tenía ni idea de la presencia de ellos, aunque Hidan y Deidara solo esperaban el golpe, cuando Sakura se puso esa ropa frente a ellos (Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara y Hidan, Tobi no porque él fue el primero que se la vio y es muy inmaduro ¬w¬) tuvieron la misma reacción así que solo esperaron el momento, al ver como se empezaban a tambalear susurraron por lo bajo con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-3… 2… 1-

-Plop, Plaf, Blop- se escucharon tres golpes seguidos en el piso

-xDDD- Deidara y Hidan empezaron a reír por lo bajo para que Sakura no los oyera

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Sakura volteándose a ver algo preocupada -¡Suigetsu, Juugo Sasuke!-

En efecto los chicos se desmayaron por la cantidad de sangre y agua que perdió su cuerpo, Sakura los tomo a cada uno para llevarlos a la habitación donde los curaba (que era como un sitio de consultas médicas y había exactamente tres camillas) subió a Suigetsu en un hombro, a Juugo en el otro y cargo a Sasuke entre brazos.

-Nee Sakura-chan, ¿no pesan?-

-Mmm, pesan menos que Hidan-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada ¬¬-

-Sabes, le haces mucha falta a Konan, ella dijo que quería venir pero Pein la obligo a quedarse por oficios ya sabes ¬¬-

-iré a verla n.n- dice Sakura muy decidida y alegre

-¿En serio? O.o-

-Si n.n-

-¿Te escaparas de aquí?-

-No nada que ver…- dijo llegando a la sala médica, por así decir, y dejando a los chicos acostados.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que de verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver a Matsuri-chan -

-Está muy grande ya -

-¿Sigue dando muchos problemas?-

-Mmm, solo me quita la cabeza cuatro veces al día y Tobi me la cose al revés ¬¬-

-Demo… llegaste con la cabeza en su sitio O.o-

-Es que… antes de venir me la cosió Deidara -

-Ah…-

-Eh…-

-Ih…-

-Oh…-

-Uh…-

-El burro sabe más que tú…-

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?n.n-

-¬¬-

-¿Qué?-

-No te interesa cuantos años tengo ¬¬-

-Después de todo por lo de inmortal estas reviejo n.n-

-¬¬xx-

-No estarás bravo porque me meta con tu edad... ¿nee?-

-Ya verás Sakura ¬¬-

-Shhh, no hagan nada que los despiertan n.n-

-Tsk, mocosa fastidiosa ¬¬-

-Viejo Estorbo -

-Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran u.uU-

En ese momento los ninjas despertaron…

-Vaya, al parecer se recuperan rápido O.o-

-Si… ¬¬- dijo Hidan

-¿Estaban luchando o algo por el estilo?-

-No… O.o ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Sasuke quien al igual que Suigetsu y Juugo aun tenían los ojos cerrados.

-Porque la razón de que estén aquí es deshidratación y pérdida de sangre ¬¬- los tres se levantaron de golpe y se vieron entre sí, luego recordaron todo…

-Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿de dónde saco esa ropa? O/o- dice Suigetsu

-Pues, cuando yo volvía herida de las misiones, lo cual era muy raro, o cuando me daba fiebre, me cambiaba la ropa Tobi o Konan, y esto es lo que me ponía Tobi ya que el no es muy ágil que se diga y es lo que se le da más sencillo n.n- dijo mientras sonreía

-Ah… ya…- dijo Juugo bajándose de la camilla

-¿O-Ósea que tú usabas eso en Akatsuki?- pregunto Sasuke señalando su ropa

-Claro no ves la nube n.n-

-Sakura-chan estas… ¿sonriendo?-

-Lo que logra el embarazo ¬¬- le susurra Hidan a Suigetsu

-Por mi mejor n.n- dijo Sasuke

-Tengo sed ¿vamos a la cocina?- dice Suigetsu

-Claro, ¿Juugo vie… Dónde está Juugo?-

-Qué rápido O.o-

-Bueno vamos n.n-

-adoro como el humor de Sakura-chan embarazada n.n- dice Suigetsu

-Pero lleva un mes embarazada ¿Por qué cambia ahora?- dice Sasuke

-Recuerda que ella no lo sabía, y que aparte, al parecer lo negaba ¬¬-

-Pues si…-

-Aunque esto no les durará mucho n.n- dijo Deidara acercándose a ellos.

-¿Cómo así? O.o- pregunta Suigetsu

-Pues mira, esto es si tal vez la mayoría del tiempo, pero ella tendrá muchos cambios de ánimo, antojos y todo eso, aparte que se ponen más sensibles de lo normal ¬¬-

-¿Has estado con una persona embarazada antes? O.o- dice Sasuke

-Claro n.n-

-A todo esto, porque ustedes siguen aquí-

-Es por la mocosa- dijo Hidan apareciendo –nos enteramos de su estado, y nos dijeron que viniéramos a ayudarles cuando se ponga de mal humor ¬¬-

-Sí, aparte que se le antojan muy seguido mis panqueques n.n-

-Y estos tipos son asesinos rango S O.o- dice Suigetsu en un murmuro que solo él y Sasuke escuchan ya que Hidan y Deidara se habían adentrado en la cocina

-Chicos aquí está el agua y algo de comida n.n- les dice Sakura mientras pone galletas, panqueques agua y leche en la mesa

-¿Por qué tanto dulce?- pregunta sasuke mientras se sienta

-Porque Tobi también va a comer n.n- dice Tobi mientras se sienta

-Yo también quiero dulce n.n- dijo Suigetsu mientras tomaba un panqueque

-Deidara…- dijo Sakura

-¿Nani?-

-¿Y que corte tiene ahora Matsuri-chan?n.n-

-Pues, mmm, como explicarte, lo tiene como el tuyo… si asi-

-Se parece mucho a mi ¬¬-

-Bueno, eso solo en unas que otras facciones, pero no en colores xD-

-Cierto xD-

-¿Quién es Matsuri-chan? O.o- pregunto Suigetsu mientras se comía (léase: tragaba, devoraba, embutía) una galleta, más otras dos, de golpe ¬¬

-¿No les has contado sobre Matsuri-chan?-

-No n.n-

-Y ella que se la pasa hablando tuyo ¬¬-

-Es que soy muy importante para ella n.n-

-Si n.n-

-¿Quién rayos es Matsuri-chan?- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura con cara de 'dime ya porque no entiendo ni J'

-Pues ella es…-

**Continuará…**


	9. Cap IX: ¡Matsurichaan!

Cap IX: ¡Matsuri-Chan!

-Matsuri-chan eeees…- decía la pelirrosa tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como pensando si decirlo o no

-Dilo ya Maldita Sea ¬¬- dijo Sasuke empezando a desesperarse

-Es la primera niña que ayude a nacer - Suigetsu escupió la leche (xD)

-¿C-Como asi?- dijo Suigetsu

-Pues, fue la primera niña que vi nacer, pues que ayude a su madre en el parto, verás todos los partos que atendí en Konoha, y por casualidad resulta que eran todos varones ¬¬-

-¿No te gustan acaso los varones?- le pregunto el uchiha serio (él quería varón)

-No es eso, sino que quería ver como nacía una niña, son tan tiernos, chiquitos bonitos- dijo mientras sonreía e inconscientemente abrazaba su vientre

-Sí y estamos aquí para que te la pases bien - dijo Deidara

-Ustedes son la mejor compañía que puede haber para una embarazada - dijo la pelirrosa -Aunque… _Naruto_…Pensaba la pelirrosa

-ya va, pero si Matsuri-chan es la del primer parto que atendiste… ¿de quién es hija?- pregunto Suigetsu

-De una gran amiga n.n, de hecho recuerdo el momento en que le dijo a su esposo que tendría un bebe n.n

**Flash Back:**

En los pasillos de Akatsuki, iba una chica peliazul (creo que es peliazul xD) con una pelirrosa, la primera estaba hecha un manojo de nervios…

-P-Pero Sakura y si… ¿no lo quiere?-

-Tranquila… él lo querrá no seas tonta-

-D-Demo…-

-Anda…-

Y asi la chica peliazul entro sin mas preámbulos pero totalmente nerviosa a una sala que estaba en penumbras, nada más se veía una figura al fondo, era un sillón este se volteó y se le quedo mirando de frente…

-Ah, hola querida, ¿qué quieres?-

-V-Verás tengo algo q-que decirte…-

-¿Qué es?- dijo en un tono preocupado viendo las expresiones de su mujer.

-P-Pues verás…- dijo empezando a llorar

-Anda, dime ya no te pongas así no puede ser muy grave-

-Y-Yo…- decía con sollozos y la voz quebrada

-¿Tú…?-

-E-Estoy…-

-¿Estás…?- dijo el haciéndole un ademan para darle ánimos, la chica simplemente bajo la mirada y tapo con sus manos sus ojos llorosos

-Estoy esperando un bebé, e-estoy e-em-embarazada-

-Pero tranquila, dime ya lo que tienes y yo te ayudaré…- ante esto la chica lo miro con los ojos confusos y lagrimosos.

-¿-Q-Qué?- dijo ella

-Qué si me dices lo que tienes yo podría…- Procesando bien la información anteriormente recibida -¿QUÉ ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- gritó el hombre

-S-Si…- dijo ella bajando la mirada –S-Si no lo qui-quieres me iré…- dijo la chica –p-pero no pienso abortar…-

-¿Estás loca?- dijo el abrazándola y arrodillándose para poder besar sobre la ropa el vientre de su mujer.

-Pein Te Amo…-

-Y yo a ti… Konan… a Ustedes-

Y todo esto lo escuchaba una pelirrosa detrás de la puerta… (Mira que si tengo imaginación poner asi a Pein y a Konan xD Inner: Deja de parar en momentos asi ¬¬ Katsuu: y tú deja de fastidiarme ¬¬ Inner: Eres… simplemente… ya sigamos con el fic -.-)

**Fin Flash Back:**

-E-Espera…- dijo un pelinegro -¿Pein no ra el líder de Akatsuki?-

-Si n.n-

-Y tu nada mas estuviste un año, cómo pudiste con los nueves meses, completos, y aparte para tomar confianza, y llevarle el embarazo y todo eso…-

-Verás, cuando yo llegue me tomo unos días para tomar confianza, y ella tenía aproximadamente un mes de embarazo, aparte que se le adelanto el parto y duro 8 meses embarazada…-

-¿Sakura, de verdad huiste de Akatsuki?, porque con tanta confianza es casi imposible…- dijo Suigetsu

-Pues, lo que pasa es que el día de mi partida justamente unos ninjas estaban rondando por la guarida, y no los pondría en evidencia, aparte que algunos otros Akatsuki no confiaban en mi, y por no ser marcada como 'preferida' Pein, Konan y yo mantuvimos en secreto la amistad… asi que lo único que me quedo fue escapar…-

-Mmm…- dijeron los dos pensativos mientras tomaban el vaso con agua

-También me recuerdo muy bien de la despedida…-

**Flash Back: **

-En serio no me quisiera ir, pero he estado demasiado tiempo…- decía la pelirrosa, con las únicas personas que demostraba… sentimientos.

-Lo comprendo, aparte que aquí ya nadie necesita asistencia médica…- dijo un hombre de cabello anaranjado refiriéndose a la pelirrosa

-D-Demo Pein-kuun…- decía una peliazul a su lado

-No tiene nada que hacer Konan, se debe ir, si esta más perderá la oportunidad de regresar…-

-Y si, mmm, si le restrinjo el agua a Kisame y se ahoga de mucho oxigeno…-

-No-

-Y si, le daño el Sharingan a Itachi, o le saco los ojos n.n-

-No-

-¿le corto la cabeza a Hidan?-

-No-

-¿Tiro de un acantilado a Tobi?-

-No ¬¬xx- se empezaba a enfadar

-Le vuelvo a quitar los brazos a Deidara-

-No x¬¬xx-

-Y si riego de más a Zetsu…-

-Mujer, no es NO-

-¬¬-

-Sakura-neechan…- se escucho una leve vocecita detrás de Konan

-Matsuri- chan- dijo la pelirrosa con los ojos aguados y amenazando a llorar

-Sakura… Sakura-neechan- dijo una niña de cabello corto y naranja, un naranja muy vivos y de ojos oscuros, alzando sus blancos bracitos, con esto la pelirrosa la tomo…

-Yo volveré, y te veré, estarás más grande- la niña no respondió, no sabía hablar muy bien, solo abrazo a Sakura

-Adiós…- le dijo la pelirrosa, se despidió de la familia, de sus compañeros, su sensei en manejos de katana y su sensei general/tutor/novio (que manía con los sensei la niña xD) es decir, Itachi (xD)

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Podías omitir tu despedida con mi hermano- dijo Sasuke con un tono de ultratumba

-Hmp, claro ¬¬- le dijo la pelirrosa

-Tobi se pregunta a donde fue Juugo…-

-Cierto, ¿En dónde está Juugo? O.o- dijo Suigetsu

-Chicos, aquí estoy- dijo Juugo desde la ventana

-Vamos para allá- dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Juugo, seguida por todos los demás…

**Mientras en Konoha…**

-Señor Hokague, aquí los informes de la investigación sobre el paradero de Haruno Sakura- dijo un Ambu apareciendo en el despacho del Hokague

-Está bien, puedes retirarte- dijo el Hokague

-Con su permiso, Señor Hokague- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Sakura-chan me tocará salir por ti, ¿me estás provocando?- decía para sí mismo el rubio mientras miraba el documento sentado en su sillón.

-Hola Naruto - dijo un señor de aspecto viejo (Jiraiya: Loca ¬¬ Katsuu: Cállate o te mató saliendo de la oficina ò.ó Jiraiya ¬¬) pero firme (Katsuu: cof, cof ¬¬) pasando por la puerta del despacho.

-Ero-sennin… Debo decirle algo…-

-¿Si? n.n-

-Pienso salir ya en busca de Sakura-chan, se acuerda de lo que usted me menciono hace unos dos meses sobre un rastreador de chakra, ¿verdad?-

-Claro, justamente venía a traértelo, están detenidos- dijo pasándole como una pantallita en donde se veía el mapa de los países y con un punto rojo señalaba una coordenada especifica.

-Hmmm, asi que están en sonido… no están muy lejos… (En mi fic quedaban muy cerca no cuestionen u.u)-

-Según lo que escuche, hace unos días hubo una terrible lluvia, y algunos aldeanos que pasaron por el bosque, dicen haber visto a Uchiha Itachi, pero que no se acercaron por miedo…-

-Iré a por ella, por lo que veo están en los alrededores del pueblo Higoshi… lindo pueblo turístico… -(ese pueblo está claramente inventado por mi xD)

-¿cuándo piensas partir?-

-Lo más rápido posible…-

-Naruto, debes recordar, que dentro de poco son las elecciones en sonido, y que luego tienes la reunión con todos los kagues y presentar al Musikague…-

-Tienes razón…- dijo Naruto apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?...-

-Pues, lo haré después de eso, yo sabía que debería alargar más, pero son responsabilidades, entonces… ¡SHIZUNE!- dijo Naruto

-¿Si Hokague-sama?- dijo Shizune apareciendo por la puerta (sin el cerdito en las manos xD)

-Tráeme la agenda para revisar bien l tiempo libre, y cada una de las reuniones de kagues de este mes, al parecer habrán más, también quiero saber cuando deciden al nuevo Kague del sonido…-

-Sí, señor…-

-ah y… Shizune-

-¿Qué?-

-Tráigame un poco de Sake…-

-Hai -.-U-

-Tienes la costumbre de Tsunade ahora Naruto…-

-No es eso, ahora la comprendo u.uU-

-Al parecer, Konohamaru te está volviendo loco…-

-Más de lo que crees ¬¬-

-Solo es un poco…-

-…De mí propia medicina, si ya lo sé, pero es increíble, ¿En verdad era tan insoportable?-

-Mucho más n.n-

-Dios bendiga la paciencia de todos ¬¬-

-Si n.n-

-Bueno… Jiraiya tengo una misión para ti-

-¿Cuál Hokague-sama?-

-Pues, iras al sonido, estarás allá investigando, cuando serán las elecciones, que día los candidatos, y el preferido de todos, cuando lo consigas recopila información sobre el que tenga posibilidades altas de ganar…-

-Está bien n.n, partiré hoy a la tarde-

-Puedes retirarte…- Y Jiraiya desapareció tras una nube de humo

-Sakura-chan, ya te encontrare, solo espera un poco más…- dijo Naruto mirando la foto de su querida hermana, la cual tenía encuadrada al lado de la de Hinata, y su vientre inflado…

-Quién lo diría, Hinata ya lleva tres meses en eso…, aunque su pancita está muy poco crecida, se estará alimentando bien…- y el rubio se sumergió en sus pensamientos… esperando los encargos que le mando a Shizune.

**En los Alrededores de Sonido:**

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se escuchaba una chillona voz desde los arboles.

-¿Qué quieres Karin? Y recuerda que no me gusta que me llames asi ¬¬-

-Pues están pidiendo los postulantes para los Kague del sonido y… ¿Sasukito?-

-¿A dónde está Sasuke? O.o- dijo Suigetsu

-¿No lo vieron?- dijo Deidara

-Si lo preguntamos es porque evidentemente no lo vimos irse u.u- dijo Karin

-Pues él se acaba de ir corriendo, apenas dijiste eso, ¿de casualidad él quiere ser el Kague del sonido?-

-Claro que si, y estoy segura que mi Sasukito lo lograra-

-Deidara, acompáñame al pueblo n.n- le dijo la pelirrosa la cual se había puesto unos short negros que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, un suéter negro (hacia un poco de frio), sus medias y unas zapatillas negras.

-Claro vamos - Deidara no llevaba la capa, llevaba ropa de ninja normal (imagínenselo como quieran ¬¬)

-¿A qué van?- dijo Juugo

-Pues quiero ver que tanto revuelo hay, además me siento encerrada n.n- dijo saliendo del lugar con Deidara

-Sakura estaba… ¿Sonriendo? O.o- dijo Karin

-Si Karin, a mí también me sorprenden las cosas que logra el embarazo O.o- dijo Suigetsu concordando con Karin (Uy, que fic más raro ¬¬)

-Incluso le brillan los ojos O.O- dijo Juugo viendo como a lo lejos la chica se iba.

-Bueno por mí mejor así…-

-Aunque, pronto ella será la favorita de Sasukito TT.TT, tengo que hacer algo para impedirlo ¬¬-

-Karin, si me permites te recuerdo que ella incluso te pidió que la mataras y no fuiste capaz de mover un dedo ¬¬-

-Demonios, no me lo recuerdes ¬¬-

-Hmp ¬¬- dijo Suigetsu

-¡Ya tu cállate y déjame en paz! ¬¬- dijo (por alguna razón) molesta mientras se iba.

-Hmp, amargada- dijeron Suigetsu y Juugo al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Sasuke con eso de las elecciones?- le dijo Sakura a Deidara mientras entraban en las calles principales del pueblo

-No sé, aunque debe de estar en la capital, no queda muy lejos de aquí, ya comprendo porque se queda tan cerca de la capital-

-Demo… ¿Tú ves en el potencial para gobernar?-

-Mmm, bueno es un hombre ordenado, es serio, se parece a Itachi si los vemos, creo que si tiene posibilidades…- dijo el rubio

-Mmm, ya veo… Nee Deidara vayamos para allá dijo señalando un puesto de dulces, al hacerlo Deidara pudo notar algo puesto en su dedo anular de la mano derecha…

-Sakura-chan…-

-¿Nani?-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando la mano de la chica

-A-Ah esto... n-no es n-nada…- dijo la chica escondiendo la mano detrás de su espalda y bajando la mirada

-Sakura-chan déjame ver…- dio Deidara tomando la mano de la chica… -este es…-

-Sí, es el anillo de Itachi, lo tome cuando Sasuke lo asesinó, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?-

-Hmmm, claro que no Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio abrazándola protectoramente

-aquí estamos n.n- dijo la chica deteniéndose en una tienda de chocolates que se veía realmente basta

-Vamos entonces n.n-

Entraron y compraron todos los tipos de chocolates que pudiera haber ahí, en verdad que tenía antojo…

-Sakura-chan... ¿te comerás todo eso?-

-claro que no tonto, mira toma esto para ti, esto para Tobi, y esto para mí…-

- Y ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Pues, me gustaría ir a la capital ¿Qué dices Deidara?-

-Demo, no estoy seguro, en tu estado ¿estás segura de poder ir?-

-Claro, aparte- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro –Hay unos ninjas en el camino, son fuertes… debo practicar, nuevas técnicas…-

-Ósea que…- dijo Deidara poniendo una sonrisa como la de Sakura –Itachi, lo hizo…-

-Asi es…-

Luego de esto, los dos ninjas se fueron saltando de rama en rama, con dirección a la capital del Sonido, en el camino una zapatilla de Sakura se cayó al suelo, era casi inevitable, pero ella no lo hizo sin querer, ella tenía toda la intención, Deidara sabía lo que hacía, así que simplemente se escondió al igual que lo hizo con su chakra, y observaba el acto que le ofrecería la pelirrosa…

-Vaya, vaya, mira que linda chica por estos lados…- dijo uno de los 5 ninjas saliendo de los arbustos. (Allá es todo ramas, ¿no hay autopistas? ¬¬ Inner: Que sería de ti sin la ciudad ¬¬U)

-Y que linda esta…- dijo otro

-Nos podríamos divertir…- dijo el tercero con una media sonrisa y los otros dos saliendo en silencio.

-Al parecer me acorralaron…- dijo la pelirrosa con un tono divertido y una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se levantaba con la vista clavada en el suelo –Es hora de practicar…- dijo en un tono de miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el último en salir.

-Todos saben que somos ninjas del sonido, los más fuertes…- dijo el cuarto ninja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso crees…- todos la miraron confundidos y se pusieron frente a ella –Pues ya verán…- Alzo su rostro con sus ojos cerrados los cuales abrió de golpe mostrando una mirada carmesí -¡Mangekyo Sharingan!-

**Continuará…**


	10. Cap X: ¡Noticias de Sakura!

Cap X: ¡Noticias de Sakura!

-¡Mangekyo Sharingan!-

-O.O- Los ninjas de sonido sabían muy bien los poderes del Sharingan, ellos habían estado con orochimaru, y sabían lo que se sufría en uno de los Genjutsus.

-Eres tan débil que no creo que puedas hacer algo sin el Mangekyo… dependes de el…- dijo un ninja con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Yo no hubiera dicho eso…- murmuró para sí mismo Deidara.

-Débil… odio esa palabra…- dijo la pelirrosa y formo unos sellos con los cuales un montón de agujas que atravesaron el cuerpo del ninja y los demás veían a la chica con terror.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente?-

-Se-Se-Señorita… no-nosotros so-solo va-vamos a Konoha…-

-Y… ¿Para qué van a Konoha…?- pregunto la pelirrosa con un tono serio.

-Tenemos órdenes de informar al Hokague sobre las elecciones del Musikague, y sobre la fecha de la reunión de Kagues…-

-Hmmm, los dejare ir con una condición…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de superioridad y las manos en la cintura

-¿Cuál?-

-Qué me prometan que no dirán nada sobre lo que le hice a este señor- dijo señalando al cadáver- entréguenle esta carta al Hokague –dijo sacando una carta de dios sabe donde –Y que me digan… ¿Cuál es el más votado del día de hoy?-

-Pe-Pero no podemos decir eso- dijo el ninja que recibía la carta-

-Y esa no es solo una condición ¬¬- dijo el otro ninja

-Pues, o me dicen y lo cumplen o terminan como el- dijo señalando al ninja muerto

-Uchiha…-

-Está bien…- dijo ella subiendo a la rama de un árbol cuando los ninjas estaban a punto de partir ella les grito –Y ni se les ocurra ver esa carta…-

-Glup… Si señora…- los cuatro ninjas se fueron (recuerden que Saku mato uno xD)

-Deidara…-

-¿Nande?-

-Quiero caminar, no tengo apuros…-

-está bien…- dicho esto bajaron de las ramas y se fueron caminando…

**Unas Horas Después, en el Despacho del Hokague:**

Toc, Toc, Toc… (Tocan la puerta ¬¬U)

-Pase…- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

-Buenas Tardes Lord Hokague…- dijo uno de los ninjas del sonido entrando en el despacho

-Buenas Tardes…- dijo Naruto alejando la vista de los documentos y fijándola en los ninjas

-estos rollos los mandan desde Sonido…-

-Muchas Gracias…- dijo revisándolos rápidamente con una expresión pensativa los cerró y se dirigió de nuevo a los ninja- ¿nada más?

-Si Lord Hokague…- dijo uno de los ninjas entregándole una carta blanca con un particular olor a cerezos, y en la parte exterior solo ponía _Hokague_

_-_Ustedes, van a esperar sentados por fuera, díganle a Shizune que les prepare las habitaciones de huéspedes, y esperen mi llamado…- dijo viendo a los ninjas

-Si Lord Hokague…-

-Veamos esta carta…- murmuro para sí mismo mientras la abría, esa carta y ese olor, esa letra… era imposible…

**Texto de La Carta…**

_Querido Hokague:_

_No, no soy idiota, no tanto como para no enterarme, los rumores corren muy rápido, Naruto se que eres el Hokague me alegra tanto que hayas cumplido tu sueño, yo por mi parte, no podría decirte si esto es un sueño realizado, o si no lo es no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, pero en este momento solo quiero decirte, que estoy realmente feliz por ti, muy pronto nos veremos, después de este tiempo, aunque si lo pienso bien solo es un año y medio aproximadamente, no casi dos años, que más vale igual te extraño, esto han sido como siglos._

_Yo, he cambiado mucho, tal vez no te guste mi nuevo yo, peor te aseguro una cosa, tal vez cambie para todo el mundo, ero tu para mi eres sumamente especial igual que los 12 de Konoha, no creo que cambie para ustedes, y tú seguirás siendo ese niño extrovertido e hiperactivo para mi, toda la vida, ¿Cómo has estado con Hinata?, espero que se hayan podido casar, seguro que apenas te convertiste en Hokague supiste que su familia te aceptaría…_

_No te impacientes y concéntrate en tus nuevos labores, Lord Hokague, mis más grandes saludos a Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Choji, Konohamaru… Shizune y Tsunade… Cuando puedas les mandas saludos a Temari, Gaara y Kankuro… Me entere lo que le paso a Sai, mi más sentido pésame, con todo lo que peleamos aun lo apreciaba, pero la vida sigue…_

_Hablando de vida te tengo una gran noticia, bueno no tan bueno, pero buena a la vez, no sé como la interpretes, solo se paciente y cumple tus labores, si no te veo en donde se que te encontrare, te juro que voy a Konoha solo para darte un golpe (no me provoques y cumple tus deberes nada más eso…)_

_Ai Takkata Onii-Chan (te extraño hermanito)_

_Ai Takkata… Konoha_

_Atte. Onee-chan…_

_Sakura._

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir silenciosas de sus orbes azules, ¡Sakura!, ella le mando una nota, se acordó de él, por ahí anda, esa carta, valía mas que oro, ya hablaría con los ninjas, en este momento debía salir ya a darle la noticia todos.

-¡Shizune!- Gritó Naruto con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, señor…- dijo Shizune mirándolo extrañada mientras lo veía saltar

-Llame ahora mismo a los 12 de Konoha, bueno los que están aquí… y a la Vieja Tsunade… incluya a mi esposa… y al equipo de Konohamaru, que no se le olvide… y en la reunión también la quiero a usted aquí, y solicite al Kazekague, necesito una reunión con el ¡AHORA!- gritaba Naruto sin control

-S-Si Señor…- dijo Shizune hecha un manojo de nervios por la presión pero de inmediato mando un aviso, para su suerte nadie estaba de misión y Tsunade se había tomado el día libre en el hospital.

**Luego de unos minutos…**

La primera en estar allá fue Hinata, entro y vio a su esposo en tal estado, no lo comprendió… pero no pidió explicaciones, a su esposo no le gustaba dar adelantos asi que solo se limitaba a verlo, y reírse con la cara de tonto pensativo que ponía mientras caminaba en círculos por el despacho…

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron todos, ahora siéntense, tengo noticias!- dijo Naruto con una gran emoción y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué quieres? dilo ya Naruto, no tengo tiempo…- dijo Tsunade impaciente por lo que el rubio hacía…

-está bien, está bien…- dicho esto leyó la carta en voz alta.

-Sa-Sakura…- dijo Tsunade algo descolocada por lo que acababa de oír.

-Es decir…- dijo Neji – que las búsquedas Ambu, deben irse deteniendo...-

-Eso mismo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y las manos en la nuca, gesto el cual no hacía desde hace un tiempo.

-Ve-veremos a Sakura-chan- dijo contenta Hinata, desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, Hinata y Sakura se hicieron muy amigas.

-Lo que no entiendo es… eso de que muy pronto se verán… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?- dijo Kiba

-Pues, no lo sé, pero ojala y quiera decir que la Frentuda vuelve- dijo Ino emocionada y con un brillo especial en sus orbes celestes…

-No te emociones tan rápido ¬¬-

-veremos a Sakura-neechan o- dijo Konohamaru el cual también se había encariñado de ella, con el tiempo…

-Naruto, y… ¿Qué deberes tienes?- dijo TenTen

-pues, por ahora, cuadrar bien lo de las elecciones de sonido… ¿por?-

-No nada…- murmuró esta…

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?- le susurro Neji

-Eso creo…-

-Bueno…- dijo Naruto- Los mantendré informados si hay más contacto, por lo menos ya sabemos que a Sakura no le ha ocurrido nada…- dijo haciendo un ademan para despedirse –Hinata, necesita hablar contigo…-

-Está bien…- Hinata se quedo y esperaron a que todos salieran…

-Hinata, debes asistir a la reunión de Kagues- Hinata abrió los ojos con impresión…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-No lo sé, me informaron que los kagues deben ir con su pareja… Gaara irá con su novia… la cual aun desconozco, pero me dijo que mas tardar esta semana le pedirá que vaya con ella, y le pedirá matrimonio también…-

-Ah, entonces iré…- dijo con una cálida sonrisa…

-Te quiero…- dijo el… ella correspondió y se dieron un corto beso

**En la Capital de Sonido…**

-Sakura…- dijo Deidara mientras caminaban hacia un montón de gente que se concentraba casi al final de la calle.

-¿Qué Dei?- dijo ella inocente

-¿Cuándo pensaras desvanecer el Genjutsu de tu ropa? ¬¬-

-O.O… Casi se me olvida Jeje-

-Deshazlo y punto -.- -

-Ya voy - dicho esto hizo unos sellos con los cuales su ropa cambio, su suéter no era negro sino que ahora era blanco, con detalles en azul oscuro, sus medias eran blancas y las franjas en azul oscuro, sus zapatillas eran blancas con azul oscuro y cuerdas elásticas (para que no se les caigan xD) en rojo, El short que llevaba era azul oscuro, su top era blanco y en vez de la nube en el medio estaba el símbolo Uchiha.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?- dijo Deidara viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Pues, no se O.o-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¬¬-

-no sé, estaba en el armario xD-

-¿Igual que el anillo?-

-O.O… estaba en mi mano… por alguna razón… cuando Sasuke salió corriendo O.o- dijo viendo un anillo que cargaba en el dedo anular, era como un diamante pero al fondo se podía observar el símbolo Uchiha, y bajo este el nombre _Sasuke Uchiha_

-Mmm, y ¿el collar?-

-ese si me lo encontré -

-para ver…- Deidara tomo entre manos el dige del collar, era el símbolo Uchiha, pero detrás de él escribía _Sasuke & Sakura _ -No lo leíste ¿verdad?-

-¿dice algo?- dijo ella sinceramente confundida

-Si dice Sasuke y Sakura…-

-O.O… ese uchiha si es cursi ¬¬-

-Que yo sepa, Itachi te dio un anillo asi… con tu nombre…-

-Cuando nos separamos… me pidió que lo guardara…-

-entiendo…-

-bueno… vamos a ver… ¿Qué tenemos?- Mientras se adentraban lograron ver al Uchiha rodeado por un montón de chicas, tanto Kunoichis como chicas de otras vocaciones, coqueteándole…-Esto será muy divertido…-

La pelirrosa fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha al encontrarlo lo abrazo, y todas las chicas simplemente la veían feo…

-Oye, no te acerques asi a Sasuke-kun- dijo una de las chicas

-¿Quién me lo impide?- dijo ella retadora pero divertida mientras el Uchiha (que estaba sentado) la tomaba de la cintura (ósea la abrazaba xD)

-Pues el mismo Sasuke-kun, ¿nee?- dijo la cica mirando a Sasuke, este simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría y se dedico a observar la vestimenta de Sakura.

-Sakura- le dijo el frio

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella en el mismo tono mientras se sentaba en una de las piernas de Sasuke

-Pues…- dijo el tomando a Sakura en un abrazo, apegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo y hundiendo su hombro en el hombro de la chica (ella estaba de espaldas a él) -¿Porqué viniste?-

-Será porque el niño pateo y quería ver al padre- dijo con una risa contenida y en un tono burlón

-¬¬-

-Mmm, quiero decirte algo…-

-Y yo a ti…-

-Dilo tu primero ¬¬xx-

-Bueno, tendrás que venir conmigo a la reunión de kagues…-

-Sabes… justamente iba a pedir que me llevaras -

-¿Cómo sabias que yo sería el elegido? O.o-

-es fácil uchiha… yo sé de dónde y cómo sacar información…-

-Seguro te veras con Tsunade…- dijo el pelinegro, ya que él era ignorante del hecho de que Naruto fuera Hokague, Sakura simplemente empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y el pelinegro la veía con una mirada desentendida.

-Será mejor que vayamos caminando ahora…- dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar…-

-Vamos mejor saltando…- dijo él con una sonrisa -¿o te cargo?- dijo arrogante, aunque sabía que ella rechazaría

-por mí, vale n.n-

-O.O… demonios ¬¬-

Al estar en el bosque sasuke cargo a Sakura en su espalda y empezó a saltar entra rama y rama, ella tarareaba algunas dulces canciones, asi que el uchiha no se incomodo, hasta que…

-Siento una fuerte presencia…- le dijo Sakura

-Yo también… ¿nos detenemos?-

-sería lo mejor, prepárate lo más seguro es que venga un combate…-

-Pero ¿Qué demonios dices?-

-Shhh… ese chakra se me es familiar…-

-¿De dónde?-

-es muy peligroso, debes tener mucha cautela…- la chica empezó a caminar por un pequeño camino de hojas…

-No te vayas sola por ahí-

-está mucho más cerca-

-Sakura de quién habla…- se interrumpió por un brazo de la pelirrosa que tiro un shuriken de improvisto, el cual fue detenido en la oscuridad.

-Puedes salir de ahí, se que eres tú, eres tan predecible- dijo la pelirrosa volteándose en dirección

-Hmmm, siempre tan atenta…-

-Y tú siempre tan rápido, fuiste tan malo al no reconocer las clases para ocultar chakra- dijo cruzándose de brazos, viendo como una figura dalia de entre los árboles y se ponía frente a ella.

-Hola, Sakura-sensei- dijo el chico con un tono de rencor, ironía, burla y respeto, una mezcla bastante extraña…

-Hola… Higoshi…-

**Continuará…**


	11. Cap XI: Higoshi

Cap XI: Higoshi…

-Higoshi…- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a un chico de ojos violeta oscuros, con el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel morena, pero un poco bronceada, con una katana a cuestas.

-¿Sakura-sensei?- preguntó sasuke

-Ah, mira nada más quien está aquí, te pude conocer al fin… Uchiha… Sasuke- dijo Higoshi

-Aléjate de él Higoshi-

-¿Y tú me lo prohibirás?... Zorra…- le dijo Higoshi

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- Sasuke lo iba a golpear pero Sakura lo detuvo

-No te metas con el…-

-No me vencerá…- dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan, aun de tres comas, ya que el Mangekyo lo hacía sangrar asi que no lo usaba.

-Atrévete- le dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos con el… Byakugan

-¿Un Hyuuga?- preguntó Sasuke

-No no lo soy…- dijo Higoshi pero fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa quien empezaba a arrugar su entrecejo

-Mato a uno…- dijo Sakura haciendo unos signos y poniendo una mano en su hombro, dejando confundido a Sasuke, ¿Qué eran esos signos? –Hyuuga Hiashi…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras sus ojos oscurecían

-¿Hiashi?- dijo Sasuke dirigiendo la mirada a Sakura quien asintió y luego hacia Higoshi

-Hubieras visto los ojos de su niña… cuando lo vio morir… cuando vio su cabeza estallar- los puños de Sakura se apretaban cada vez más en su hombro –Su pequeña Hinata Hyuuga, como habrá sufrido- dijo Higoshi terminando en una carcajada.

-Nunca debí enseñarte nada… maldito- dijo Sakura separando su mano de su hombro mientras que de este salía una katana con mango rojo muy larga y al parecer afilada.-Desgraciado- dijo levantando la mirada (la tenia baja) con unos ojos furiosos y carmesís, con unas grandes aspas negras que giraban.

-Sakura…- susurro el pelinegro al verla ponerse en posición de batalla -entonces todavía sientes… algo- pensó el pelinegro al ver u reacción

-Pero, sensei, yo no quiero pelear, solo vengo a dar un pequeño aviso-

-¿Aviso?- pregunto ella algo confundida por las palabras del joven

-Sí, veras, reuní un par de gente, ellos nos ayudaran contra Akatsuki, ellos fueron avisados hace una semana… sabían que vendría a por ti…-

-entonces…-

-Eso mismo, los tres Akatsukis que están aquí, están para protegerte, aunque no servirán de nada y lo sabes-

-Higoshi, no te lo enseñe todo, aun tengo algunos secretos- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Sí, pero… esto es varia gente, no solo yo… aparte esa tal Matsuri… tiene potencial… la tomaremos y a ese…- dijo dirigiendo la vista con el Byakugan al vientre de la pelirrosa –También lo queremos…-

-Te acercas, y te mato…- le dijo ella apretando su katana

-eso lo veremos, te hare la vida imposible hasta obtener lo que yo quiera, mi querida sensei, por ahora, no es posible obtenerlo, pero ya lo verás, de esta no te salvas-

-di lo que quieras…- dijo ella metiendo a la katana de donde la saco

-a otra cosa…- se volteo a ver al uchiha- dile a los kagues… que atacaremos todas las villas…- dijo volteando y entrando en la espesura del bosque, antes de desaparecer entre lo arboles –después de la reunión de kagues, por tiempo indefinido, la primera será arena… luego las olas, luego Konoha y… Sonido… las nieblas… esperaran…- dicho esto se perdió entre los arboles del bosque

-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro con intenciones de preguntarle lo que pasaba ahí…

-Uchiha- suspiro ella con cansancio –camino a la casa te cuento- dijo ella volteándose para seguir con su camino

-Oye la casa esta de aquel lado…- dijo el Uchiha señalando al lado contrario

-es que…- dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada, y jugando nerviosamente con los dedos (estilo Hinata)-Se me antoja dulce de leche… y algo con chispitas de chocolate…- dijo moviendo los pies de manera tímida, el Uchiha sonrió de manera autosuficiente

-vamos por el…-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y caminaban hacia el pueblo… -Ahora aprovecharas y me contarás la historia del chico…- Sakura suspiro cansada

-está bien…-

**Historia de Higoshi…**

Un pelinegro y una pelirrosa caminaban por el bosque, iban detrás del biju de seis colas, su chakra se sentía realmente cerca (no se cual sea en verdad o si ya apareció en el manga ¬¬), al encontrarlo luchaba contra un castaño el cual estaba en un estado deplorable, aunque el jinchuuriki no estaba muy bien que se diga…

El peli castaño cayó al piso rendido y desmayado, debido a la pérdida de sangre sufrida, el jinchuuriki iba a dar el golpe final pero fue detenido por un pelilargo que lo tomo y lo aprisiono en un Genjutsu, el cual después de un rato lo hizo caer dormido, mientras la pelirrosa tomaba al muchacho y curaba las hemorragias más fuertes…

-este chico…- dijo Sakura y le dirigió una mirada a Itachi, el cual simplemente asintió

-Llevemos ya al Jinchuuriki, esto será rápido, está débil…-

-Qué bien, casi nunca aguanto los tres días, duraremos uno y medio como máximo u.u-

-Solo si nos apresuramos asi que, muévete ya-

-Si si ya voy ¬¬-

-Lo siento, es que estoy estresado ¬¬-

-el embarazo de Konan si que les cae mal a ustedes xD-

-Mujeres ¬¬- murmuró

Los dos emprendieron el viaje, el pelinegro llevaba al Jinchuuriki a cuestas, mientras la pelirrosa, cargaba en la espalda al chico que encontraron…

Luego de extraer al biju, el jinchuuriki murió, el chico se recuperó y lo empezaron a criar, lo entrenaron y fueron sus tutores, o como senseis, le llevaban apenas 5 años al joven, aunque este no llegaba a su nivel, era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero entonces les encomendaron en una misión, debía atacar un carruaje que llevaba unos papeles, con unos hechizos capaces de destruirá Akatsuki…

Horas después de combatir contra varios ANBUS de las olas, los cuales escoltaban al señor, entraron al carruaje y sacaron a la gente que ahí iba, la pelirrosa fue noqueada por unos de los ANBU antes de poderle hacer algo, asi que cayó inconsciente unos minutos…

Cuando se recupero lo que pudo ver fue dos Hyuuga, uno era el muy bien conocido Hiashi, y detrás, una de sus mejores amigas… Hinata

-No le hagas nada al señor o a la chica Higoshi- dijo la pelirrosa detrás de un árbol mientras con un jutsu cambiaba su cabello a color negro y sus ojos a color castaño

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- dijo desafiante, el señor no quería entregar los papeles

-¡NO!, Papá…- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos Hinata -¡Dale los papeles no importa!- la voz aunque era fuerte se le quebraba

-Debo hacerlo… hija…- dijo Hiashi en posición de batalla par air en contra de Higoshi, cuando estuvo a punto de atacar Higoshi desapareció dando paso a un pelinegra

-Señor, lo estoy defendiendo y le estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir- dijo con otra voz, no era la de ella, pero aun asi con mucho dolor, ese señor había sido como su padre desde la perdida de los suyos propios

-No…- dijo débil pero firmemente

-Señor…-dijo Sakura empezando a llorar, acto que dejo fuera de lugar al Hyuuga-Por… favor…- pero antes de que el señor accediera Higoshi le había dado una patada que dio de lleno en el estomago de Sakura, se abalanzo contra el Hyuuga y corto su cabeza con la katana que le había obsequiado su querido sensei, Itachi peleaba contra Neji, quien había ido también pero por su pelea no había reparado en lo de Hiashi

-Oto… san- dijo Hinata cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras la sangre de su padre chorreaba por todas partes y su cabeza rodaba por algún lugar del bosque -¡NOOO!- la pelinegra se tomo el rostro con las manos, sollozaba y gritaba de dolor por la muerte de su padre, en ese momento Neji volteo a ver, y pudo observar como el cuerpo de su tío sin vida caía y su prima lloraba desconsoladamente…

-¡Hinata!- gritó el chico ignorando por completo el hecho de que abandonaba la pelea con Itachi, y se fue a consolar a su querida prima la cual lloraba y lloraba sin cesar, en ese momento Sakura fue abriendo sus ojos castaños 8recordemos el jutsu) y la imagen que vio fue a su "padre postizo" tirado en el piso, sin vida y sin cabeza, y su mejor amiga totalmente destrozada, llorando en el pecho de Neji.

-Hinata…- susurró para sí misma la pelinegra, la cual empezaba a llorar y llorar de sus ahora castaños ojos, le dolía ver asi a su mejor amiga, nunca perdonaría a Higoshi, ni en toda la eternidad, y si pudiera ser por ella, lo mataría con sus propias manos -¡DESGRACIADO!- gritó Sakura incorporándose

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo de manera retadora Higoshi mientras se acercaba a ella, al igual que lo hacia Itachi, pero a diferencia de este Higoshi recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el cual lo mando a volar unos cuantos kilómetros

-Te dije que no lo matarás…- dijo gritando al principio pero su voz se iba quebrando lentamente

-Hmp…- dijo el chico volteándose a lo que recibió kunai el cual dio en su pierna

-ese es el kunai de despedida le dijo la chica…-

-¿Qué demo…?- el chico fue interrumpido por la grave voz de Itachi detrás de Sakura

-estas fuera de Akatsuki, por no obedecer órdenes de los superiores…-

-Ya verán, me vengaré de ustedes…- dijo Higoshi, en un momento estaba detrás del cadáver del Hyuuga y absorbió un poco de su sangre para luego mostrar el Byakugan en sus ojos –Cuando aprenda, caerán ya verán…- empezó a reír y desapareció en un puf, Itachi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a la cabizbaja de Sakura, quien se acerco al cadáver de Hiashi, aun con su jutsu de apariencia activado, sacó los papeles y miro hacia los llorosos ojos de su amiga, y su primo quien la acompañaba

-lo siento…- dijo la Akatsuki lo suficientemente audible para q ellos escucharan, subió a una de las ramas y salió saltando de esa escena, no quería llegar rápido, quería tardar, las lagrimas empezaban a salir al recordar el rostro de su amiga –Hinata…- susurró la chica, quien volvía a adoptar con cada salto un rasgo de su verdadera apariencia.

**Fin de la Historia (es un resumen ¬o¬)…**

-Entonces... ustedes lo entrenaron- dijo el uchiha

-Asi mismo- dijo ella afirmando mientras asentía

-Ahí está la tienda de dulces…- le dijo el chico

-Mmm, ya no quiero dulce…-

-¿Y qué quieres?- le dijo el extrañamente amable

-¡Shannaro! Lógicamente Ramen -

-Comamos…- le dijo el pelinegro invitándola a entrar a un restaurant del sonido donde el sabia que servían un muy buen Ramen –Dos platos de ramen…- dijo el Uchiha a la camarera quien fue de inmediato a buscar la orden del cliente

-Uchiha…-

-¿Hmp?-

-¿Quieres un diccionario?-

-¿Hn? O.o-

-No es para que me trates mejor a mi ¬¬-

--.-U-

-Sino para el - dijo señalando su vientre

-¿será un él? O.o-

-Sí, con un jutsu de aceleración, el cual aprendí sola, se puede saber el sexo del niño asi lleve solo un mes…-

-Qué práctico…-

-tienes razón -

-Aquí esta su pedido señores…- dijo la camarera dejando dos platos de ramen en la mesa

-Itadakimassu- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a comer, luego de esto salieron la chica estaba satisfecha, pero de repente una mala corazonada y varios fuertes chakras llegaron a ella

-No puede ser…- susurro para sí misma la chica, la cual hizo un pequeño jutsu y dos babosas salieron muy rápidas como para ser babosas, al momento llegaron Tobi, Hidan y Deidara, dejando confundido al pelinegro

-Tobi se pregunta qué ocurre-

-¿Ya lo sintieron?- le pregunto la pelirrosa a Deidara y a Hidan, quienes simplemente asintieron con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué crees que pueda ser?- dijo el rubio

-No lo sé, pro esto me suena con algo de la repentina llegada de Higoshi…- dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa

-¿Higoshi?, ¿no será ese chiquillo indecente que ustedes entrenaron?- dijo Deidara

-les dije que debíamos asesinarlo en vez de dejarlo ir, seguro que lo único que busca es vengarse…- dijo Hidan pensativo

-pero tendría que hacerlo de mí, no debería meterse con ellos, pero me parece raro, ellos no deberían estar aquí ¿Por qué lo están?-

-No sé… tendrán sus razones…-

-Hidan… Deidara… Tobi, yo sé muy bien que ustedes estaban informados, el mismísimo Higoshi me lo contó asi que ahora mismo me sueltan lo que saben- dijo mirando a los tres de manera amenazante mientras el pelinegro solo los observaba

-Demonios Sakura…-dijo Deidara –Pues el chico había dicho que atacaría, pero supusimos que solo a ti, nosotros no tenemos prácticamente nada que ver con lo que le pasó… fue él el que no obedeció-

-es un idiota, ahora solo debemos ir a investigar…-

-Uchiha…- dijo la pelirrosa firmemente volteando a ver al frio y serio Uchiha –vendrás con nosotros, tal vez el grupo ese de mi pequeño alumno después de todo si sea fuerte-

-pero debemos apresurarnos- dijo Hidan empezando a correr, a la par iban Tobi y Deidara.

-Muévete Uchiha- dijo la chica empezando a correr

-Hmp- espeto el pelinegro, quien simplemente siguió a todos los que corrían

Todos saltaban entre las ramas del bosque, buscaban la exacta ubicación e esos chakras que sentían, varios eran desconocidos, pero habían tres muy bien conocidos por ellos, y con todo y todas las cosas, en verdad que los preocupaba que algo les pasará, su temor y angustia aumento cuando hubo una fuerte explosión a unos 85 km. De donde ellos se encontraban, les tomaría algunos minutos llegar, pero si corrían con todo su potencial, claro regulando para no cansarse, llegarían a tiempo… _según ellos_

Sasuke iba algo confuso, l de verdad no entendía nada, solo los iba siguiendo por miedo de que algo le pasara a su mujer, sentía los chakras era lógico que los pudiera percibir, eran los más fuertes del lugar por los momentos, pero no daba con ellos, ninguno se le hacía parecido, de repente todos se detuvieron…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el azabache

-Malditos…- susurró la pelirrosa mientras volvía a correr en dirección contraria, seguida por Deidara.

-Oye…- Sasuke iba a salir detrás de ella pero fue detenido por Hidan

-Hay varios, aquellos por los que íbamos, seguramente en verdad vienen tras nosotros, si hay dos lados nos toca separarnos, pero lo más obvio es que aquellos son los simples, asi que Tobi… ve con ellos…-

-pero…- intento reclamar Tobi pero Hidan lo interrumpió

-Tobi, todos aquí lo sabemos, asi que él también se tenía que enterar, después de esto seguirás siendo Tobi si te da la gana, pero allá te necesitan, al parecer son bien fuertes, después vendrás aquí a ayudar un poco, eso es lo de menos- Dijo mientras que Sasuke se intrigaba, que tenía ese tal Tobi…

-Está bien…- dijo Tobi resignado quitándose la máscara y abriendo sus ojos

-El… Sharingan…- dijo Sasuke mientras lo veía algo sorprendido

-Mucho Gusto Sasuke, Madara Uchiha, pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento- dicho esto hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y salió en dirección por donde se fueron anteriormente el rubio y la pelirrosa

-Ahora, vayamos por los otros, apenas terminemos, debemos auxiliar a los demás- le explico Hidan preparándose para salir corriendo en dirección a los que los esperaban

-Si está bien pe…- fue interrumpido por una voz detrás de el

-Vaya, Vaya mira nada más quien está aquí, sino nuestro querido y muy reconocido, aparte de nuestro uchiha favorito, Sasuke…- El uchiha se volteo

-Imposible…- susurró

-Imposible no debería estar en tu vocabulario querido Sasuke…-

-pero, tú debería estar muerto-

-pero no lo estoy-

-entonces lo estarás, kabuto- dijo dirigiéndose a el

-peleemos…- le dijo mientras empezaba el combate y otros ninjas venían para atacar a Hidan, quien empezaba a destruirlos todos…

**/En el lado opuesto del Bosque/**

Una pelirrosa corría desenfrenadamente, como si su propia vida dependería de ello, iba realmente apurada y preocupada…

El rubio intentaba seguir su ritmo, e inmediatamente Madara estaba al lado suyo, los dos iban detrás de la pelirrosa, la cual se detuvo en un pequeño cráter, acababa de haber una fuerte pelea, en el suelo estaba tirado un chico de cabello rubio, estaba realmente herido, había una cueva a lo lejos, al parecer había gente, pero lo que le interesaba en el momento era la recién pelea…

Respiraba entrecortada, y buscaba con la mirada a aquellos que perseguía, luego lo vio, un peli naranja estaba en el piso, respiraba entre cortadamente y estaba encima de un gran charco de sangre, luego una mujer y una niña que salieron de la cueva se dirigieron hacia él, preocupadas…

La pelirrosa se acerco y al ver bien el cuerpo y las personas que lo cuidaban cayó de rodillas, miro a aquellas que lo lloraban y dijo:

-Konan… Matsuri-chan…- dirigió su vista hacia aquel que yacía ensangrentado y agonizando en el piso –Pein…-

**Continuará…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ahora, esto será rápido pq toe ocupada :S quiero preguntarles a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores.. si les gustaría una historia Nejisaku, verán, hare tres nuevos fics, los adelantare y después de un tiempo los publicare, para no tener mucha presión encima xDDD, los publicare cuando termine uno de mis fics o en su defecto cuando lleve unos seis capis de adelanto pro ustedes solo díganme plis necesito las opiniones, pq si no les gustara el Nejisaku no lo escribo ¬o¬ a otra cosa, también quiero saber si les gustaría en Universo Alternativo, mundo ninja, o dos Nejisaku uno de ninjas y otro alternativo xD! ustedes los lectores dicen xD!

Creo q de todas maneras alargue demasiado ¬¬U Sayoo


	12. Cap XII: Empiezo a Quererte

Cap XII: Empiezo a Quererte.

-Pein- dijo la pelirrosa viendo fijamente el cuerpo agonizante del pelirrojo.

-Nos atacaron…- dijo la peliazul reteniendo sollozos, lo cual hacia también la pequeña de dos años a su lado –Fue Higoshi… aparte que, Kakuzu y Zetsu nos traicionaron y se unieron a ellos.-

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios hacían ustedes aquí?-

-Pues, veníamos porque sentíamos un chakra peligroso, resulta que un subordinado de Higoshi volvió a la vida a Kabuto-

-¿Kabuto?... ese era el subordinado de Orochimaru sino me equivoco…-

-Asi es…- dijo la peliazul

-Sakura…- dijo una voz ronca y varonil

-Pein…- dijo esta mientras sentía como la temblorosa mano del pelirrojo tomaba su mano, al igual que tomaba la de la peliazul.

-Quiero que… cuides de Konan y de Matsuri…- dijo el pelirrojo muy débilmente

-Si…- dijo ella en el mismo tono mientras sus ojos se estaban aguando.

-Konan…-

-Amor…- dijo ella

-Konan, aunque no lo haya dicho muchas veces quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y lo hare…- dijo él mientras recuperaba un poco de aire –no es que haya creído que seas débil sino que, quería que estuvieras junto a Matsuri…- dijo él, la peliazul que ya empezaba a llorar se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se separo algo sollozante

-oto… san- dijo la pequeña de 2 años

-Matsuri-chan… ven un momento- le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica, la cual empezaba a llorar, a su corta edad ella sabía muy bien lo que era la muerte, abrazo a su padre el cual estaba acostado en el piso y hundió su cara entre su pecho y su cuello, mientras lloraba débilmente.

-Oto… san- dijo de nuevo la niña entre débiles sollozos, el pelirrojo empezó a acaricias los naranjas cabellos de la pequeña en su regazo le dijo en un susurro…

-Matsuri-chan- dijo el pelirrojo al oído de la pequeña –quiero que seas una chica muy fuerte, que seas reconocida, y que vayas bien por la vida pequeña, quiero que le des fuerzas a tu madre…- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que la chica lo apretó más contra sí y ahogo en su pecho un sollozo –No te esfuerces mucho por los demás, yo estoy orgulloso…- dijo el

-Si… oto-san…- dijo débilmente y entre sollozos la chica

-Para tener 2, tienes la mente de 12 pequeña…- le dijo su padre la chica lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y confundidos por lo que acababa de decir –No olvides que tu padre siempre te querrá- dicho esto le dio un beso con sus tibios labios en la mejilla

-Yo también…- dijo la chica en un susurro seguido por un sollozo.

Las dos Kunoichis miraban esta escena conmovidas, la peliazul lloraba casi sin control y la pelirrosa recordó la muerte de sus padres, le dolía en el pecho ver una escena parecida en ese momento, que dolor que sentía, varias finas lágrimas no pudieron ser reprimidas en sus ojos y viajaron a través de su mejilla.

La chica de 2 años se acerco a Sakura, la cual tenía a la peliazul abrazada y le dio otro abrazo (Sakura estaba de rodillas recuerden), sollozo débilmente en los brazos de la pelirrosa y dijo: "se fue…"; su voz era débil y quebrada, con estas palabras la peliazul sollozaba un poco mas fuerte al igual que su hija, y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar acompañarlas en su llanto y sus sollozos, ella sabía lo que era perder un padre, una pareja y un esposo…

Las tres lloraban, dos sin consuelo, apoyándose en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quien a pesar de que lloraba, no lo hacía tan descontroladamente, sin embargo, era común, su actitud fría no le dejaba liberar todo lo que en verdad sentía en acciones aunque sus orbes jade denotaban dolor y tristeza, tanto por la muerte de su querido amigo como por el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres que llego sin previo aviso o permiso a su mente.

Los dos espectadores de esa escena fueron un chico pelinegro y un rubio, los cuales no pudieron evitar igual que la pelirrosa llorar un poco, estaban tan concentrados observando la escena que no se percataron de la aparición de un peliblanco en medio de ellos, el cual al ver el cadáver en el suelo y las chicas llorando dejo escapar algunas lagrimas, pero a pesar de todo, este no era momento para llorar…

-¡Sakura!- la llamo una voz varonil detrás de ella, se volteo y pudo ver a Hidan

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ella

-Kabuto…-dijo el –Está vivo y ataco a Sasuke, ya dieron a la retirada pero el está muy malherido.- dijo el hombre

-Ahora mismo voy para allá- dijo ella levantándose y viendo como tanto Konan como Matsuri secaban sus lagrimas –Chicas, las acompañaría mas pero me llaman, Deidara y Hidan las llevaran a casa, nos vemos por allá- le dijo a ellas dándoles un abrazo y dirigiéndose a los tres hombres que las observaban –Hidan y Deidara, las llevan a casa por favor, Tobi tu vendrás conmigo-

-está bien- dijeron los tres, el rubio y el peliblanco se dirigieron a la chica y a la peliazul, mientras Tobi seguía a Sakura la cual ya estaba siguiendo el rastro de Sasuke.

Al llegar lo que Sakura vio por alguna razón le oprimió el corazón, Sasuke tenía un corte que atravesaba todo su torso, estaba totalmente ensangrentado y su cara denotaba dolor, como si hubiera pasado una reciente tortura, por lo tanto dedujo que lo había encerrado en algún Genjutsu, se dio por no seguir pensando y corrió hacia él, algo dentro de ella le decía que se apresurara.

Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca lo examino, tenía varias costillas rotas, las arreglo rápidamente, al igual que sano varias de sus hemorragias internas, la externa le tomo un poco más de tiempo y la curo casi por completo, pero para no acabar con todo su chakra lo vendo y mando a Tobi a buscar agua fresca para poder quitar la sangre seca que recorría todo el cuerpo del moreno.

Después de limpiarlo la chica en una cueva con el pelinegro, mando a Tobi a decir en la casa que ellos estaban bien, pero que sasuke no estaba en condiciones de viajar, no lo forzaría a moverse, asi que ella se quedaría velando por él.

Prendió la fogata y observaba el cuerpo del pelinegro a su lado, en verdad era atractivo, rozo su mejilla, su piel era suave, bajo su mano hasta el pecho descubierto del azabache, aparte de suave su piel era realmente tersa, poso sus ojos en el cielo, el cual señalaba que serian aproximadamente las 4:30 de la tarde, suspiro resignada y se levanto para buscar agua y algo de leña, poniendo algunos sellos de chakra para que nadie hiriera al pelinegro en caso de encontrarlo.

Al terminar con su labro, regreso cargando leña y agua, al llegar y quitar la barrera de chakra que ella misma había hecho ya eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, el cielo tomaba colores rojizos, en verdad que era bello, entro hasta el fondo de la gran cueva y no vio al pelinegro acostado en donde ella lo había dejado, dirigió su vista al lado contrario de la cueva y se encontró con el negro observando la fogata, se tranquilizo y puso las cosas en su lugar…

-¿Quieres?- le dijo ella tendiéndole la cantimplora con agua que había llenado, el pelinegro asintió y bebió un poco de agua, luego de beber observo detenidamente a la kunoichi frente a él, el estilo Uchiha no le quedaba nada mal.

-Sakura…-empezó a decir el pelinegro –Tu me curaste… ¿cierto?-

-Si fui yo…- empezó a decir ella –de hecho déjame revisar tu herida ya recupere lo suficiente de chakra como para terminar de curarla- dijo ella

-Hmp…- "dijo" el.

La chica de pelo rosado se acerco a él y retiro vendaje, la herida había mejorado en ese poco tiempo pero no había terminado de curarse, lo cual cambiaria en poco tiempo, la pelirrosa poso sus manos sobre la herida del chico y empezó a sanarla con el chakra verde que emanaba de su mano.

Pasada aproximadamente una hora y media ya estaba completamente curado y no tenía ninguna dificultad al moverse, acostumbrarse al poco dolor que le quedaba le había llevado 30 minutos, pero ya se podía mover sin ningún problema, la chica en una hora ya l había curado solo faltaba que él se sintiera mejor, a lo que el chico se levanto pudo detallar su fornido y bien formado pecho.

La chica observaba con atención el cuerpo del pelinegro, la cueva estaba un poco oscura debido a que ya eran las 8:30 más o menos, sin embargo, gracias al cálido fuego y la tenue luz e la fogata podía observarlo bien, era tan detallado, la verdad es que era sumamente guapo, ante los ojos de cualquier mujer, no supo porque, tal vez fue haberlo visto asi, porque lo quisiera en verdad o el embarazo pero de repente sintió un extraño antojo…

-Sasuke…- dijo la chica

-¿Nande?- dijo el pelinegro el cual estaba de pie.

-Pues… - empezó a decir ella mientras se levantaba –Tengo un antojo…- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo del pelinegro

-Para llevar solo un mes, estas teniendo muchos antojos…- dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado a lo que ella hizo un simple pero muy tierno puchero, cual fue reprimido en segundos –Dime, ¿Qué quieres?-con esto la chica se acerco a él y atrapo sus labios con los suyos, el sin hacerse rogar correspondió al apasionado beso y luego la chico mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Te quiero a ti…- dijo ella un poco cohibida por la posible respuesta del pelinegro, pero este solo rio de medio lado y tomo la cintura de la pelirrosa, la apego más a su cuerpo y le dio otro pasional beso.

-Ya lo dijiste no se vale arrepentirse…- dijo el mientras le daba otro beso y la acostaba suave y lentamente en el piso de la cueva.

El pelinegro acaricio los brazos de la kunoichi, la cual por el calor se había quitado con anterioridad su suéter, al llegar a su hombro bajo de nuevo hasta su cintura y empezó a introducir sus manos en el top de la chica, mientras tanto dejaba de besarla y empezaba a besar, lamer y a veces morder con sus labios el cuello de la ojijade, la cual ante el contacto del chico empezaba a suspirar, y sin saber porque, se sonrojaba…

El pelinegro acaricio por encima del sostén los pechos de la kunoichi, de la cual recibió varios suspiros justo en su oído, lo cual lo excitaba de sobremanera, sentirla debajo de él en ese estado, tan caliente, y entregándose… no era a la fuerza, ella lo había pedido, y él la haría disfrutar, como que era un Uchiha.

Termino de sacar ese diminuto pero incomodo top, vio los sostenes sin tiras de la kunoichi, eran blancos con encajes celestes, la hacían ver provocativas debido a que no cubrían mucho del pecho de esta, luego bajo sus manos hacia la bermuda (ninguno tenía zapatos puestos) y la fue bajando dejando a Sakura nada mas con su ropa intima.

Se deleitaba con el cuerpo de la ojijade, su braga al igual que el sostén era blanca con encajes celestes, el tenia las piernas apoyadas en el suelo y al levantarse un poco para mirar mejor a la pelirrosa quedo de rodillas, aprisionando las piernas de la chica entre las de él, instintivamente al ver a Sakura respirando entrecortadamente, sonrojada un poco sudada y en ropa interior activo su Sharingan, para poder grabárselo en la memoria, mientras que algo en su entrepierna empezaba a hacerle presión.

La pelirrosa observo que el pelinegro había activado su Sharingan, como le encantaba que la miraran con esos ojos, Itachi lo hacía pocas veces, cuando tenían encuentros sexuales salvajes, peor sasuke se veía aun mejor, su pelo revoltoso y sus ojos rojos, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior al verlo, luego bajo la vista hacia la reciente erección del pelinegro, ella sabía que no estaba por completo excitado, pero eso cambiaría, una sonrisa de medio lado surco su rostro.

La ojijade se acerco al ojinegro, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y se lo quito a él también dejándolo en bóxer, poso su las yemas de los dedos sobre la erección del chico el cual suspiro débilmente por el tacto recibido, la pelirrosa volvió a morder su labio inferior y le dio la vuelta a los papeles, ahora ella se encontraba encima del Uchiha.

Empezó a bajar el bóxer del azabache, al dejarlo completamente desnudo deleito su vista, y al igual que él, instintivamente se activo su Sharingan, estaba tan contenta de tenerlo en esos momentos, seguro que no lo olvidaría si lo veía con esos ojos…

Poso sus delicadas manos sobre el erecto miembro del hombre debajo suyo, empezó a moverlo simultáneamente y sacaba algunos suspiros por su parte, la erección empezaba a subir volviendo el miembro de chico aparentemente cada vez más grande, lo cual a ella le encantaba, pero aun no estaba lo suficientemente bien asi que empezó a dibujar círculos con su lengua en la cabeza del miembro del chico, el emitía suaves gemidos, luego de ver ese resultado la pelirrosa introdujo todo el miembro dentro de su boca, succionándolo y probándolo como si de una chupeta se tratara, mientras acariciaba simultáneamente los testículos del mismo.

El azabache se sentía a explotar de placer, esa mujer sabia como enloquecerlo, sentía como su erección aumentaba cada vez más, mientras que la pelirrosa movía su boca en el miembro del pelinegro, simulando embestidas dentro de su boca, el pelinegro pudo sentir la lengua de la chica pegada a su miembro, no pudo retener un sonoro y ronco gemido, llego al orgasmo y termino en la garganta de la chica, la cual no dijo nada simplemente se separo de él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al alejarse masajeo un poco más el miembro del chico para asi no perder la erección y seguir con el acto.

El chico volvió a cambiar papeles, al quedar encima de la ojijade le quito su sostén, dejando sus pechos al aire, mientras ella de miraba con unas orbes carmesí, él le devolvía la mirada de igual manera, tomo uno de sus pechos y lo empezó a acariciar mientras pellizcaba con suavidad su pezón, la chica empezaba gemir débilmente, entonces tomo el otro de los pechos y lo empezó a besar, luego fue su lengua la que empezó el trabajo, su lengua recorría todo el seno de la chica, para luego detenerse en su pezón y empezar a moverlo con la lengua.

La chica empezaba a gemir un poco más fuerte, y entre mas crecían estos gemidos empezaban a cambiar y ya tenían nombre propio: Sasuke-kun, el azabache mordía levemente el pezón de la chica, el cual endureció por completo y el ojinegro cambio de seno repitiendo el mismo procedimiento en el otro, la pelirrosa estaba totalmente caliente y por alguna razón estaba ruborizada al extremo, empezaba entrecerrar los ojos, es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, rio de medio lado ante este pensamiento.

El chico dejo los senos de la pelirrosa y fue bajando desde le medio de sus pechos hasta su vientre, el cual lamio y beso, bajo hasta el borde de sus bragas y las fue retirando lenta y tortuosamente, al terminar de bajarla abrió las piernas de la pelirrosa, la cual no se opuso ante esto, al verla se deleito con ella, se acerco su intimidad y la rozo con la punta de su lengua, la pelirrosa gimió en algo parecido a un susurro, el al sentirla pudo sentir ese calor, el cual no estuvo la primera vez ni las siguientes a las que estuvo con ella, claro, ahora ella no era obligada prácticamente, ahora ella se le estaba entregando.

Poso sus labios sobre la intimidad de la chica y su lengua empezó a trabajar, lamio y lamio hasta que localizo con exactitud el clítoris, al encontrarlo chica tembló y se estremeció, el concentro en esa parte su lengua la cual hacia presión y lo movía en círculos, la chica se curvaba constantemente debido a todo el placer, por ganas a sentirlo más a fondo puso sus manos en la negra cabellera del chico, quien por el empujón que ella le dio hizo más presión todavía y succiono un poco con sus labios a lo que la chica no pudo evitar gemir.

El placer recibido era sumamente delicioso, pero no conforme con todo lo que le provocaba la lengua del pelinegro, este metió dos dedos en la entrada de la chica la cual empezó a gemir, luego fue introducido un dedo, luego de entrar este los dedos fueron entrando y saliendo, de manera circular (es decir volteaba de palma a mano los dedos mientras entraba y salía), haciendo que la pelirrosa sujetara con más fuerza la cabeza del pelinegro y se curvara mientras lo hacía, en ese momento se fue del mundo y llego a su primer orgasmo.

El pelinegro al sentir como al chica llegaba a su orgasmo intento cargar todo lo que pudo en su boca, subió su mirada y ahí estaba la chica respirando entrecortadamente, ruborizada con los ojos entrecerrados y con un seno en su mano, se mordió el labio inferior y pudo sentir como su algo entre sus piernas empezaba arder, cuando se fijo su erección estaba totalmente en alto, fue cuando decidió que era momento de penetrarla.

Abrió un poco más las piernas de la chica y se acomodo entre ellas, la pelirrosa se aferro a su cuello con sus brazos, lo beso y el pelinegro empezó a penetrarlo, se sentía tan bien como lo quería dentro de ella, al terminar de penetrarla el azabache empezó con las embestidas, dejo de besarla y puso sus labios en el hombro de la chica, esta abrazo con más firmeza su cuello mientras empezaba a gemir el nombre del ojinegro.

La pelirrosa abrazo las caderas del pelinegro con sus piernas, profundizando asi las embestidas, las cuales eran rápidas aunque a la vez muy profundas, le encantaban, sentía el aliento del ojinegro entre su hombro y su cuelo y a su oído llegaban los roncos gemidos de este, ella gemía su nombre mientras una de sus manos estaba abrazando la espalda del ojinegro y la otra estaba enredada entre los negros cabellos.

-Sa… Sakura…- gimió el pelinegro

-Sasuke-kun- gimió ella.

-Te amo… - soltó el a punto de llegar al clímax mientras sus embestidas se hacían más profundas y fuertes, haciendo que la pelirrosa aun acostada diera leves brinquitos.

-Yo a ti…- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabellera negra.

Luego de esto ya a punto de llegar el pelinegro quedo sin aire y abrió levemente su boca y su respiración fue quedada, apretó más a la chica contra su cuerpo, ella sentía su cuerpo a desfallecer, y el clímax se haría presente en ella, como acto de reflejo apretó mas sus piernas, haciendo que el miembro del pelinegro entrara más a fondo en ella, su vista se nublo al sentir como el también la estrechaba más a su cuerpo, como una estocada profunda era introducida en ella y el aire de su compañero empezaba a faltar, al igual que el de ella, se curvo entre los brazos del pelinegro y sintió como ella misma llegaba al orgasmo, para después el pelinegro hacerlo y derramarse dentro de ella.

Luego de hacerlo el cayo exhausto a su lado los dos jadeaban y él aun no salía de ella se vieron a los ojos, los dos tenían aun sus miradas carmesí activas, poco a poco fueron volviendo a sus colores normales, luego de eso fue una batalla Negro vs. Verde, aun jadeantes el salió de ella y con la manta con la que ella lo había cubierto antes.

Al estar cubiertos bajo la manta él le acaricio el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, para luego darle otro igual de tierno en la frente y posarla en su pecho, al sentirse abrazada tan posesiva y protectoramente por él se sentía segura, entre sus brazos sentía una nueva clase de calidez, debía ser porque abrazaba al padre de su hijo, cuando estuvo embarazada de Kakashi el se fue antes de que ella cumpliera el mes y se enterara.

Al estar los dos abrazados respiraron profundo, grabando encada uno de ellos la dulce esencia del otro, con esto se quedaron profundamente dormidos, al lado de su única testigo la fogata, y los únicos que los escucharon, el cielo y la luna…

**Continuará…**


	13. Cap XIII: La Generación 20

Cap XIII: La Generación 20.

Los rayos del sol entraban con dificultad en la extensa cueva, una suave brisa arrastro algunos pedazos de madera consumidos por el fuego de la noche anterior, llevando a danzar consigo algunas cenizas en el viento, una fría aunque agradable corriente de aire recorrió hasta el fondo la cueva, dando con el cuerpo de un azabache que por el contacto empezaba a despertar…

A pesar de la ráfaga de viento que lo desperro de un cómodo sueño sintió un extraño calor a su lado, el cual le brindaba una olvidada sensación de paz y tranquilidad, termino de abrir sus parpados y dirigió su oscura mirada hacía la cabellera rosa que reposaba en su hombro, sonrió de medio lado y la abrazo mejor para luego besar su dente y aspirara el delicioso olor a cerezos que esta trasmitía…

Sus parpados se abrían lentamente al sentir la brisa pasar además de, una cálida y agradable sensación en su frente, dando paso a dos orbes color jade, lo primero que logro divisar fue la curvatura de un níveo cuello, terminando en un fornido pecho masculino, se acurruco mas a él y aspiro todo su varonil y embriagador aroma, aparte de re confortable la sensación de estar abrazada a por él, de esa manera protectora pero cariñosa, era espectacular, un calor de satisfacción recorría su cuerpo y una sonrisa involuntaria estaba marcada en su rostro, el pelinegro acaricio el rosa cabello al saber que ya los dos estaban despiertos, apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica para luego darle un beso en la frente de nuevo…

-Buenos días…- dijo mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos acariciando su mejilla levemente

-Buenos días…- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del chico mientras le daba un beso en los labios, luego de esto cerro levemente sus ojos para sentir ben las caricias de él en su rostro y una sonrisa (sin mostrar los dientes) sutil se curso por su rostro

-Debemos…- dijo él mientras la besaba –irnos…- termino de decir mientras seguía con el beso

-Va... mos…-dijo ella entre el beso para darle final e irse levantando a buscar su ropa.

Por el frio que había en el ambiente decidieron que era mejor tomar una ducha en la casa, asi que apenas se vistieron partieron hacia el lugar donde venían viviendo, saltaban ágilmente entre árbol y árbol, cuando ya podían divisar la casa a causa de un mareo Sakura dio un paso en falso y se desmayo al empezar a caer, el pelinegro para evitar cualquier daño en su mujer la tomo antes de que cayera, al caer pudo aspirar de nuevo todo ese dulce olor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente, empezó a caminar con tranquilidad mientras veía el rostro de la chica, era realmente hermosa, sus pensamientos halagadores hacia la pelirrosa fueron interrumpido por una chillona voz y un repentino peso en su cuello…

-¡Sasukito!- Chilló la zorr… Karin -¡Te extrañe mucho!-

-Karin deja de llamarme asi…- empezó diciendo con el tono frio y serio que acostumbraba usar –y bájate de mi cuello ¡Ahora!- le grito mirándola con el Sharingan activado, a lo que la chica se bajo de él sin rechistar, pero no pudo evitar mirar con celos a la ojijade desmayada

-Hay unas chicas en la casa… una es una mocosa y la otra es la madre… ¿tú qué piensas sobre eso?... la trajeron entre el chico bobo, el rubio y el que se le cae la cabeza…- le informo ella mirando hacia la casa al frente, dirigiéndose hacia ella pero mirando de reojo y con celos a Sakura apoyada en el fornido pecho del ojinegro

-Hablaré de eso con ellos… peor lo hare más tarde…- dijo el entrando en la casa -¿mas nada?- dijo al ir caminando por los pasillo

-No por informar... más nada…- dijo seria mientras lo seguía hasta que el ojinegro paro e seco y le dirigió su fría mirada a la chica

-Karin- dijo el parando en seco – ¿Conoces algo sobre Madara Uchiha?-

-Por lo que he oído en algunas villas fue el que fundó tu clan hace siglos… la primera generación de Uchihas nació de él y desde ahí solo han llegado a la…- dio ella poniendo una cara de cuentas

-19…- dijo el mirando al frente

-Pero… esta muerto… ¿no?- le dijo ella

-Ya no sé ni que pensar ¬¬-

-o.o Ah... bueno…- le dijo ella con una cara de sorpresa, Sasuke siempre tenía una respuesta o un "Hmp" por lo menos, nunca lo había visto responder tanto en una sola pregunta.

-Los quiero a todos en la sala dentro de tres horas, incluyéndote a ti, Hebi y los demás, incluso las chicas…- le dijo serio y frio cosa que asusto un poco a la pelirroja –no quiero más nada lárgate- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación por uno de los más largos pasillos a lo que la pelirroja maldiciéndolo por dentro pero sin rechistar se fue en dirección contraria a informarle a todos… -por cierto- dijo él con voz grave deteniéndose en seco a lo que la chica también se detuvo peor no volteo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella con una voz casi firme

-No quiero que NADIE entre a mi habitación ¿entendido?- dijo resaltando el número de personas que podían entrar (ninguna xD)

-Está bien…- dicho esto la pelirroja fue a un paso más acelerado para evitar seguir en el mismo lugar del azabache, estaba actuando realmente extraño, más de lo de costumbre

-Ahora… a mi cuarto…- dijo apretando más a sí mismo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia su habitación

Al llegar abrió la puerta corrediza, abriéndose paso a una habitación de paredes celestes, piso de madera y una gran cama matrimonial, que hacia juego con las paredes ya que las almohadas y las sabanas era de celeste y la cobija por asi decir era de azul oscuro, distendió un poco la cama y acostó con suma delicadeza a la chica, al dejarla acostada corrió unos cabellos que estaban en su cara y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, al retirar su mano se dispuso a observar con atención a la pelirrosa, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, su respiración era tranquila al igual que la expresión que denotaba en su cara…

Luego de estarla observando por bastante rato se dirigió al armario, quería asegurarse que lo que había encargado –desde que le garantizaron el puesto de Musikague- estuviera ahí, al abrirlo sonrió de medio lado, todo lo que pido estaba ahí, los yukatas, las haoris y los kimonos, exactamente todo lo que pidió, todos con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, tomo unas toallas y se dirigió al baño no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la pelirrosa que reposaba en la cama…

Lentamente sus parpados se iban abriendo, dando paso a un par de preciosas orbes jades, al re integrarse pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha, al igual que pudo detallar la habitación y darse cuenta de que en efecto estaba en la habitación del Uchiha, una idea se le cruzo por la mente y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, se dirigió sigilosamente al baño sin ser escuchada por el Uchiha, el cual estaba totalmente concentrado en su baño, con cautela se quito su ropa y se fue adentrando en la ducha sin que él se diera cuenta…

El agua caía en sus cabellos y viajaba alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad, y la capacidad para meditar, para pensar, por eso amaba bañarse, le parecía tan relajante… estaba tan concentrado bajo el agua pensando que no se dio cuenta de la preciosa chica que entraba en la ducha, solo se percato cuando unos delicados brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda y una suave cabellera se apoyaba en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y mientras el agua los empapaba le dio un dulce beso en los labios a SU mujer…

Salieron del baño en medio de el jueguito de besos y caricias que llevaban en la ducha, al salir él le mostro el armario abrió las puertas a sus altas y anchas para que ella lo pudiera apreciar…

-¿Qué tal te parece?- le dijo él con una media sonrisa mientras ella veía los bellos kimonos y los sencillos yukatas en el armario

-Me… encanta…- dijo al ver las hermosas peinetas que habían y los abanicos –Pero… ¿Cómo…?- dijo ella señalando al armario y mirando al pelinegro

-Pues veras…- empezó el –Como ya me garantizaron el puesto de Musikague… pedí que me dieran esto para representarme a mi…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura, luego sujeto su mentón para que lo mirara fijamente –y a MI mujer- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirrosa

-Sasuke-kun…- susurro la chica mientras él se acercaba mas y mas hasta darle un profundo beso, la chica se separo de él y le puso un dedo en los labios aparte de dibujar una hermosa sonrisa –Me quiero probar algo…- le dijo con los ojos brillosos mientras iba a tomar algunos de los kimonos, se decidió por uno y corrió al baño para cambiarse, el chico rodo los ojos ¿ahora le daba por cambiarse en el baño?, bueno… mujeres, tomo su ropa y se cambio…

-¿Qué tal me veo?- dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del baño al cabo de unos minutos, llevaba un kimono de color negro con el lazo del medio (no sé cómo se llama el que sepa que em diga u.u) en color verde, aparte de unos pétalos verdes que recorrían de arriba para abajo el kimono, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con una peineta recogiendo solo algunos mechones del lado izquierdo, de color negro con algunas piedras verdes incrustadas, y el símbolo uchiha en la espalda de la vestimenta

-Preciosa…- dijo el pelinegro viendo de arriba abajo a la chica que coqueteaba con un abanico que al abrirlo era blanco y corrían alrededor de este pétalos negros y verdes.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás- le dijo al verlo bien, llevaba puesta una haori negra con los pantalones negros, (tampoco sé cómo se llama esa parte ¬¬U) el símbolo Uchiha en la parte de atrás y unos guantes (como los de shippuden) cubriendo sus manos en color verde oscuro.

-Gracias- dijo él con una media sonrisa

-Sasuke ya se acerca la reunión- dijo Juugo entrando en la habitación de sasuke, luego pudo percatarse de la presencia de la pelirrosa en el lugar –se ve muy bien señorita Sakura- le dijo Juugo amable con una sonrisa a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa

-Arigato- le dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Juugo ya vamos saliendo- dijo serio Sasuke mirando a Juugo el cual se retiro al instante del lugar

-No seas celoso- dijo ella acercándose a él con una sonrisa picara para darle un inocente piquito en los labios

-Como no hacerlo con una mujer tan preciosa- dijo parándose (el estaba sentado en la cama) y tomándola para ir caminando antes de llegar a la sala se detuvo en seco lo cual hizo que Sakura también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo el

-Sakura…- dijo el volteando a verla a los ojos para luego tomar su mano y besar el anillo que él le había dejado –Serás mi esposa… serás la esposa del Musikague- le dijo el

-No- dijo ella para sobresalto del chico a lo que ella lo abrazo por el cuello y se acerco a su rostro –seré la esposa de Sasuke... MI Sasuke- el chico rio de medio lado y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios antes de entrar en la sala, ya en la sala las miradas de todo los presentes se dirigieron hacia ella y al pelinegro, los cuales venían tomados de la mano, inmediatamente se separaron y ella se dirigió al mueble y el hacia la mesa.

-Sasuke ¿para qué nos citaste?- le dijo Suigetsu

-Verán…- empezó diciendo el –Primero que todo quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió- dijo dirigiéndose a Konan la cual estaba bajo la mirada de todos los presentes

-Bien…- dijo está tomando aire para empezar a contar –Primero Higoshi nos había retado, decidimos atacarlo en este lugar, junto con Kakuzu y Zetsu que eran los que estaban a nuestro lado no nos pasaría nada, pero en el momento que estaban por dar el golpe final Kakuzu y Zetsu pasaron al bando del chico… nos traicionaron…- dijo ella

-Pero…- empezó diciendo Sakura -¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren… o no lo sabes?- le dijo ella

-Pues nos dijeron que querían destruir Akatsuki… ya sabes derrocarlo-

-Pero si mataron a Pein no entiendo que mas quieren, se supone que él era el líder ¿no?- dijo Sakura

-No- dijo Konan- ellos no quieren exactamente eso quieren el poder, y para eso deben llegar al más grande que en este caso sería….-

-Madara Uchiha- interrumpió Tobi a lo que recibió un asentamiento por parte de Konan

-Pero… ¿Cómo revivió Kabuto?- planteo Sasuke eso lo estaba matando

-Veras hay un jutsu oculto… se lo lograron quitar a Madara hace mucho tiempo, pero solo uno lo sabe y lo puede realizar cada 10 años nada mas… EL único que lo puede realizar correctamente y con la frecuencia que quiera es aquel que lo lleve en la sangre- dijo Sakura

-Por otra parte Higoshi…- comenzó diciendo Konan -Debe destruir toda huella de Akatsuki, cada uno de sus ex integrantes… Y quiere a los niños, ellos son nuevos en esto, tienen más potencial por las características en las que fueron combinados- dijo ella luego volteo para mirar a los ojos a Sakura- sobre todo quiere al tuyo Sakura…-

-¿Al mío?- dijo ella el uchiha frunció el entrecejo esto no iba por buen camino

-Veras Sakura…- empezó diciendo Tobi, cambiando radicalmente al intelecto de Madara –Cada tanto numero de generaciones, para ser más precisos, el primer Uchiha en nacer cada 20 generaciones, tiene características como las mías, el fundador del Clan, características como la capacidad de resucitar y muchas más- empezó el

-Pero el clan solo ha llegado a 19 generaciones- le dijo el pelinegro a lo que recibió un asentamiento de "Tobi"

-Sasuke…- dijo volteando de nuevo la vista hacia el aludido el cual lo miraba fija y seriamente -¿de qué generación son tú e Itachi?-

-De la diesci…- no pudo terminar de hablar, había comprendido exactamente lo que le quería decir, miro fijamente de nuevo a "Tobi" como preguntándole con la mente, a lo que el chico solo dio un asentamiento, la pelirrosa viendo sus expresiones empezó a atar cabos y al caer en lo que quería decir instintivamente se toco el vientre y luego se tapo su boca, tenía en esos momentos una expresión de total sorpresa, todos los integrantes de Hebi habían comprendido excepto uno (ya sabemos quién ¬¬)

-¿Qué ocurre?- pegunto la chillona de Karin

-¿no lo notaste zanahoria?- dijo Suigetsu mirándola con una cara de "¿eres idiota o te haces?"

-La verdad no me gustaría que lo expliquen ¬¬- dijo ella como s fuera ta difícil adivinar, "Tobi" se quito la mascara (por cierto los de Hebi no terminaban de asimilar que el inmaduro ese era Madara) y miro fijamente a Karin

-Karin…- empezó diciendo Madara con voz grave – Durante el golpe de estado que pensaba dar el clan Uchiha el ultimo en nacer fue Sasuke y el fue de la generación 19, ese era el otro temor del Hokague, el hecho de que naciera otro chico con poderes como los míos, el primero de la 20- dijo Madara

-Y…- dijo ella dedicándole una mirada para que continuara a lo que el asentó y siguió con la historia

-La misión que se le encargo a Itachi fue la de destruir todo el clan, especialmente no dejar en vida a ninguno de los de la generación 19… pero Itachi no tuvo las agallas suficientes para asesinar a Sasuke…- dijo Madara –el primer Uchiha de la generación 20 está en el vientre de Sakura… aquel que tiene el poder como el mío… como el del primer Uchiha-

-Eso quiere decir que…- empezó Karin

-Asi es…- dijo Madara volteando la mirada hacia Sakura quien lo miraba directamente –Sakura… tienes en tu vientre a uno de los Uchiha mas fuertes de la historia…- Sakura abrazo su vientre y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado –Sakura…- la aludida volteo a verlo de nuevo –Cuídate…. Mucho quieren su poder… es mucho poder…-

-Entonces…- empezó diciendo Sakura

-Sakura… te perseguirán hasta obtenerlo… y debes protegerte porque en cualquier momento pueden venir por ti-

-¿seré perseguida hasta…?-

-Asi es Sakura, serás perseguida hasta que mueran o… hasta que obtengan lo que quieren….-

**Continuará…**


	14. Cap XIV: Verdad y Desahogo

: Verdad y Desahogo.

-Asi es Sakura, serás perseguida hasta que mueran o… hasta que obtengan lo que quieren….-

-Luchare…- dijo decidida –Luchare asi me cueste la vida- dijo más seria

-También debes saber de muchas reacciones por tu parte cargando en el vientre con alguien de las capacidades del fundador del clan…- dijo Madara

-¿Reacciones?-

-Si como por ejemplo…- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada a Sasuke, para luego dirigirla a Sakura con el Sharingan activado, en ese momento ella estaba con la defensa baja y el Sharingan tenía intenciones de atacar, pero en ese momento ella sintió una gran patada en su vientre y el Sharingan de Madara se nublo. –Ves…- le dijo el volteando la mirada a Sasuke para restaurar su mirada

-¿P-Pero cómo?- dijo Karin –Apenas tiene un mes y acaba de generar una presencia… por decir fuerte…-

-Pues eso es lo que pasa cuando la van a atacar de frente y no está alerta- dijo Madara –Tu hijo controlara tu sistema, por eso comprobamos que no te hará daño entrenar aun en estado

-Es que no pensaba parar- dijo ella seria

-Bien, pues yo me retiro- dijo Suigetsu al entender que todo estaba explicado

-Madara…- empezó diciendo la pelirroja -¿Cómo es eso de que te paso esa cosa con tus padres de Tobi si eres Madara?- dijo la chica sin el mas mínimo tacto y con una cara de confusión inmensa

-Pues, por ser el fundador y tener poderes no es que prefiera morir, asi que reencarno en cualquier cuerpo las veces que quiera, este es mi tercer cuerpo… puedo reencarnar en cualquiera exceptuando el primero de cada 20 generaciones, cuando el nazca lo más probable es que pueda morir por fin, o tal vez no…- dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes, la pelirrosa se levanto del puesto en el que se encontraba sentada

-Muy bien… me cambiare para ir a entrenar-

-Yo iré al pueblo, hoy terminan de dictar lo del Musikague- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-Que te vaya bien…- dijo la pelirrosa fríamente y de nuevo antes de salir se volteo para decir –Cualquier cosa me avisas, o cualquiera de ustedes, estaré en el jardín practicando algunas técnicas…- dijo esto en un tono neutro y se volvió para seguir su camino todos se dirigieron una mirada

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Pues… cambios de ánimo, en algunos momentos será la más tierna y cariñosa y en otros momentos la ya acostumbrada Sakura- dijo Deidara

-Bien, creo que lo más apropiado es que nos vayamos a entrenar todos, la cosa va en serio- dijo el peliblanco (peliblanco = Hidan, dientes filosos = Suigetsu, no se confundan) refiriéndose a los Akatsuki y a cualquiera de Hebi que se sintiera señalado

-Bien… volveré al anochecer- dijo el pelinegro al salir de ahí en destino al pueblo

**Con Sakura…**

*Ese maldito de Higoshi…*-pensaba la pelirrosa mientras ascendía por el aire con ayuda del agua que subía producto de su manejo de chakra, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos conjuntas en un sello- *El no sabe la verdad sobre el hecho de que yo lo odie tanto…*- dijo mientras abría los ojos -*La verdad…*- en ese momento un recuerdo se avecino a su mente

**Flash Back:**

-Asi que esa es la verdad del asesinato de tu clan…- dijo la pelirrosa en los brazos de un pelilargo que estaba sentado con ella abrazada en el pie de un árbol de cerezo, cubriéndose con el hermoso tono rojizo del atardecer

-Esa es…- dijo él mientras una cálida brisa recorría su rostro y el de su acompañante

-¿Hay algo en especial… que quieras que haga con… ella?- dijo ella mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos del ojinegro y las besaba

-Quiero que… tres días después de mí muerte… si estas junto a Sasuke… se la cuentes- dijo él mientras le besaba el cabello

-No creo que estar cerca de sasuke…- dijo ella mientras lo miraba y poso una mano sobre el rostro de su acompañante –pero por ti… lo que sea…- dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso beso

**Fin Flash Back:**

Una escurridiza lagrima salió por su orbe verde al romper una gran roca con su súper fuerza y recordar a uno de los más grandiosos hombres de su vida –Itachi…- dijo en un débil susurro –mañana es el día- volvió a decir mientras lavaba su rostro con el agua de un riachuelo cercano y volvía a destruir todas las rocas con su súper fuerza –mañana… cumpliré tu deseo- dijo mientras sacaba unos kunai y los lanzaba a los arboles, estos rodeados con chakra los traspasaron –él lo sabrá…-

**Con Sasuke:**

*esta Sakura ya empezó a cambiar de ánimo…*- pensaba el pelinegro mientras se movía ágilmente entre los árboles para llegar con tiempo al pueblo -*Ahora… a la oficina de comando…*- pensó mientras se dirigía a paso algo apresurado a la oficina donde le darían la respuesta, que ya sabía pero que tanto ansiaba

-Sasuke Uchiha…- dijo un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos negros, con un corte de pelo algo largo pero que se distinguía el hecho de que era un hombre, mientras que el uchiha entraba

-Hola Kurenaro- dijo el serio y frio mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-Felicitaciones Uchiha…- dijo el hombre de nuevo, tenía unos 28 años –Eres el nuevo Musikague… la aldea del sonido esta bajo tu mando- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hmp…- "dijo" el con una sonrisa de medio lado

-La reunión de Kagues… será en tres días, hoy mismo debes salir en camino a la aldea del agua… llegaras mañana por la noche, y estarás justo a hora para la reunión- dijo el castaño a lo que el pelinegro asintió –Y… si tienes esposa o prometida la debes llevar… en caso de ser prometida debes casarte lo antes posible- le dijo el castaño a lo que el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado

-Tranquilo…- dijo el –Tengo una… y la apropiada- dijo con su sonrisa mientras salía – ¿Partiré como ninja?- dijo antes de salir

-No… al igual que el resto de los kagues usted y su esposa irán en una carroza, será vigilada por ninjas de su confianza, mínimo cinco, aunque puede escoger mas si gusta …-

-¿es obligatorio?- preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada

-Si…- dijo el castaño y antes de que el azabachado saliera término de decir –Y yo seré su secretario… y consejero… para cualquier cosa que necesita estoy a sus órdenes-

-Hmp- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado –Ya decía yo que te me parecías a Shizune…- dijo él mientras salía dejando al castaño con algo de confusión dentro de la antesala de su despacho.

El pelinegro salió del pueblo a paso apresurado, ese mismo día debía partir junto a su prometida a la aldea del agua, al llegar a la casa encontró a la pelirrosa entrenando hasta el cansancio con una katana…

-Sakura- la aludida volteo –Debemos salir ahora mismo a la aldea del agua… es para la reunión de kagues- dijo mientras miraba como la chica detenía su marcha hacia el árbol y se secaba el sudor de la frente

-Tomare un baño y estaré lista- dijo neutra mientras se dirigía a la habitación

-Bien…- dijo el pelinegro mientras la seguía camino a la habitación, al llegar la pelirrosa entro a tomar un baño y el pelinegro se dedico a ordenar las cosas, quería salir de ahí mismo lo antes posible, al terminar la pelirrosa aun no salía asi que se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en su escolta…

-Ya estoy lista…- dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del baño y al ver al pelinegro tan pensativo decidió preguntar -¿Qué ocurre?- sonó neutra pero a la vez algo interesada

-¿y si... los llevamos a todos?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro a lo que la pelirrosa lo miro extrañada

-¿Qué?- dijo ella

-Pues que me pidieron llevar escolta de confianza…- dijo el pelinegro mientras dirigía la mirada a la pelirrosa –Los llevare a todos-

-¿Y con todos te refieres a…?- pregunto la pelirrosa para escuchar los candidatos y decir quienes están capacitados

-Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Deidara, Hidan y Mada…- fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa

-Tobi- le dijo ella cortante mientras buscaba entre sus cosas

-Asi es…-

-está bien… la casa la podemos dejar a cargo de Konan, de todas maneras se tiene que quedar un tiempo con la niña…-

-Sí, la reunión durara por lo menos una semana…-

-Que larga…- dijo ella terminando de acomodar su kimono blanco con pétalos de Sakura en rosa y la cina del medio en combinaciones de fucsia y rosa

-Vayamos saliendo…- le dijo el pelinegro -¡Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin!- grito el pelinegro una vez fuera, donde casualmente se podía divisar a unos kilómetros la carroza que los llevaría, con el atardecer del cielo

-¿Qué ocurre Sasukito?- dijo la pelirroja

-iremos de viaje a la aldea del agua para unos asuntos y ustedes serán la escolta…- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Suigetsu

-Pues todos irán exceptuando a Konan…- dijo la pelirrosa

-Yo me quiero quedar… en el estado en que esta la señorita con la niña no creo que puedan solas…- dijo Juugo

-Está bien… puedes quedarte- dijo Sasuke –pero ustedes dos –dijo mientras miraba a Suigetsu y a Karin –Prepárense porque saldremos en un rato, ya se acerca la carroza-

-Está bien…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se desvanecían, al irse los tres la pelirrosa mordió su dedo pulgar y lo pego a su labio, murmuro algunas cosas y de la nada aparecieron Hidan, Deidara y Tobi frente suyo

-¿nos llamabas Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-Si… iremos a la aldea del agua y ustedes irán como escolta nuestra al igual que dos hebis, el tercer Hebi se quedara con Konan y Matsuri asi que no se preocupen, ahora prepárense que está cerca la carroza…- dijo ella en un tono algo frio

-¡Hai!- dijeron los tres para desaparecer, ene l momento que la carroza se veía a unos metros llegaron los cinco que serían escoltas

-Bien esto será un reunión de aproximadamente una semana, su deber como escoltas es simplemente vigilar y proteger…- dijo el pelinegro mirándolos a todos

-¡Hai!- dijeron todos en el momento que la carroza se hizo presente frente a ellos, al montarse y empezar a andar se podían apreciar los múltiples colores de matices rojizos que les regalaba el atardecer

-Kidei…- (Kidei= Lindo, bello, hermoso…) dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba atentamente la ventana, perdiéndose en la profundidad del cielo y sus colores

-Si…- dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba a ella y observaba como sus orbes jades se perdían en alguna parte del paisaje

El carruaje siguió un camino algo ajetreado, pero la verdad no muy incomodo, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, a eso de las 8 de la noche Suigetsu se acerco a la ventana de Sasuke…

-deberíamos descansar… ¿no crees?- le dijo el chico con su dentadura filosa a lo que el pelinegro simplemente asintió –Descansemos chicos…- dijo el chico a los demás que corrían de rama en rama, al momento de ellos parar el carruaje se detuvo, por ordenes de Sasuke

Todos montaron sus tiendas de acampar y se adentraron en ellas, al terminar de cenar todos se quedaron dormidos pero a las horas una pelirrosa se levanto, al ver que eran aproximadamente las 5:15 am se levanto y decidió ir al lago un rato para despejar su mente y ver si le entraba de nuevo el sueño, el pelinegro al sentir que el espacio y la calidez de su lado no se hallaba se despertó y se encontró solo en la tienda de campaña…

Se levanto con preocupación aunque no corriendo, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de Sakura, salió de la tienda de campaña y activo su Sharingan para poder encontrarla, y asi lo hizo, estaba sentada en la orilla del rio, mirando fijamente como la corriente se movía, el llego hasta un punto de poder observarla sin hacer ningún ruido, suponiendo que ella no lo había notado, aunque por dentro estaba consciente que era imposible que ella no supiera que él estaba ahí apoyado en el árbol mirándola fijamente…

-Son lindos los arboles de cerezo ¿verdad…?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras un pétalo de Sakura se posaba justo entre sus manos, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y levanto su mirada para observar que estaba en el tronco de un árbol de Sakura… -debo hablar contigo…- dijo la pelirrosa de nuevo mientras el aire se llevaba condigo al pétalo de cerezo

-¿sobre…?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Itachi…- dijo ella volviendo u vista al riachuelo –La verdad de Itachi…- alego la pelirrosa

-¿Verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Asi es- le dio ella mirando al firmamento que empezaba a aclarecer muy de a poco –el me pidió una vez… que tres días después de su muerte… si yo estaba a tu lado por cualquier causa… te contara lo que en verdad ocurrió…- le dijo ella sin retirar la mirada del hermosamente estrellado firmamento

-Habla- dijo el pelinegro en un tono neutro a lo que escucho un suspiro probablemente de cansancio por parte de la pelirrosa…

-El clan uchiha no fue masacrado por busca de poder…- dijo ella sintiendo el agua fría corriendo entre sus manos –El Clan Uchiha fue eliminado por su bien…-

-¿Cómo pudo eso hacer bien?- dijo el pelinegro con el seño fruncido

-Se aproximaba un golpe de estado… una guerra entra Uchihas y Konoha, y eso si que era en busca de poder…- dijo la pelirrosa para ahorrarse muchas explicaciones

-Y ¿en que entra Itachi?- dijo el pelinegro calmándose un poco, pero siempre un poco impactado por una noticia que él no sabía y que pudo haber evitado la muerte de su hermano mayor

-El era doble espía, era para los Uchiha al igual que para Konoha, y por miedo de que te erradicaran a ti con el resto de los uchiha decidido ser él aquel que tomara la responsabilidad de acabar con todo.. Con tal y te protegieran… y te hicieran fuerte… él quería morir en tus manos para asi poderse sentir un poco perdonado por lo que hizo…- dijo la pelirrosa conteniendo unas lagrimas que extrañamente querían salir de sus orbes

-Itachi…- susurro el pelinegro mientras observaba un punto interminable del cielo, el mismo al que miraba con atención la pelirrosa

-Sasuke…- el aludido volteo –La verdad… odio a Higoshi por lo que le hizo a Hinata…- dijo mientras dirigía su mano a su boca –pero lo odio aun mas por lo que me hizo a mi… asi el aun no lo sepa- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de fastidio mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba

-Veras… esto es lo que paso antes de la misión… en la que Hiashi-san muriera…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se preparaba para contar lo que había sucedido antes

**Flash Back:**

-esa es su misión…- dijo el pelirrojo a un pelilargo y a la pelirrosa –podrá ir con ustedes el chico que está en entrenamiento, pero antes tengo que decirte algo Sakura…- dijo fijando su vista en la chica la cual asintió con su acostumbrada cara inexpresiva

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella serenamente

-El es… Nakurami Higoshi… del clan Nakurami en la niebla…- la pelirrosa tapo su boca de la impresión y por primera vez en Akatsuki demostró un sentimiento de dolor que la carcomía por dentro, se dejo caer de rodillas en el mismo suelo y sintió como las lagrimas caían por su rostro, no le importo estar frente Itachi o Pein, fuera quien fuera eso necesitaba…

-masakka…- (masakka=imposible) susurro débilmente la pelinegra reprimiendo un sollozo, el pelinegro la observaba sin entender, pero en unos minutos la pelirrosa estaba de pie limpiando los restos de sus cristalinas lagrimas –irá- dijo al final

-¿Segura que no te afecta?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con atención

-¿Ahora el líder de Akatsuki se preocupa por sus subordinados?- pregunto con media sonrisa a lo que el pelirrojo le contesto con la misma y el pelilargo le dedico una mirada de confusión, salieron de la sala en silencio el cual fue roto por el ojinegro…

-¿Qué ocurre con ese clan?- dijo él a lo que la pelirrosa paró en seco y miro hacia el cielo

-ese clan… era una mafia de la niebla… atento seriamente contra Konoha, no directamente a la aldea pero si era riesgoso, eso fue hace algunos meses, creo que ya ha de haber pasado un año, para rescatar algunas cosas robadas e información… al igual que intentar eliminarlos… fueron algunos ANBUS de Konoha, e importantes jounins…-

-…- el pelinegro la miraba atentamente mientras ella relataba la historia con su voz algo calmada, pero en el fondo tenia dolor… y uno profundo…

-La importantísima misión duro… meses…- dijo la pelirrosa con una media sonrisa, triste y débil… al igual que unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, volteo a ver al –todos murieron…- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba mas y mas… su sonrisa era muy, pero muy débil, volteo a ver al Uchiha –Entres esos…- dijo conteniendo el llanto –Hatake… Hatake Kakashi…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras rompía en llanto de nuevo con una sonrisa muy triste y débil en su rostro

-Tranquila…- le dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba y la abrazaba brindándole fuerza y compañía –No sabemos si él estaba ahí…- dijo refiriéndose a Higoshi.

-Y es por eso que le permito ir…- dijo la pelirrosa –pero ya averiguare otra cosa…- dijo ella mientras se encaminaban a hablar con su aprendiz

-Higoshi hay misión… prepárate- le dijo el pelilargo al asomarse por la puerta del chico

-¡Hai!- dijo este

-Higoshi necesito hablar contigo…- dijo seria y fríamente la pelirrosa como lo acostumbraba hacer

-Hai… ¿Qué desea Sakura-sensei?- pregunto el castaño

-¿Sabes algo sobre la lucha de los Nakurami y Konoha?- dijo la pelirrosa directamente, dar rodeos no era su estilo

-Si…- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –Yo estuve con mi Oto-san y mi Onii-san…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –era muy joven la verdad, ellos nada más me llevaron para poder movilizarse…- dijo el subiendo la mirada para conectarla a la de su sensei

-¿Qué recuerdas de ella?- le dijo la pelirrosa

-Mi padre estuvo a punto de morir… sin terminar de erradicar a los de Konoha…- dijo el castaño triste para cambiar su rostro de tristeza a una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo –Pero mi Onii-san me hizo señas para atacar al ultima que quedaba de Konoha… ni mi Onii-san ni oto-san tenían suficiente chakra para vivir por mucho tiempo… pero entre los dos conformamos un gran chidori y logramos atacar al último… a los minutos mi padre y Onii-san murieron…- dijo el chico

-¿Cuál fue el ultimo vivo de Konoha?- pregunto la pelirrosa con los brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Para mi orgullo y el de mi familia…- dijo el castaño volviendo a poner firme su media sonrisa de autosuficiencia –acabamos con el gran Ninja Copia de Konoha…-

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Eso fue una noticia… impactante para mi…- dijo ella mientras algunas lagrimas querían salir recorriendo el camino ya surcado de las anteriores lágrimas

-Aun asi saliste con el…- dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba -¿piensas vengarte?- le dijo con una ceja alzada, la pelirrosa lo volteo a ver mientras que el sol empezaba a salir entre las montañas

-No… la venganza no me servirá de nada a estas alturas…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del pasto –Sasuke… quiero agradecerte-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él con su ceja aun alzada, ella se acerco a él y apoyo su cabeza en el fornido pecho masculino

-Porque… si me hubieras dejado en esa banca con un "por favor" en vez de un "gracias", tal vez me hubiera suicidado pensando en que rayos querías…- le dijo ella entre sincera, sarcástica y burlonamente

-Y si te hubiera dejado…- dijo mientras la tomaba por el mentón y la acercaba a él –asi…- dijo para darle por ultimo un tierno beso

-Me hubiera gustado más…- dijo ella mientras recibía otro beso –pero me hubiera gustado que no te hubieras ido…- dijo con una sonrisa y un beso en el cachete mientras se dirigía al campamento

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde…- le dijo ella

-¿Quieres ver ya a Tsunade?- le dijo él con una media sonrisa a lo que ella dio una muy sonora carcajada

-La verdad no estás actualizado…- dijo ella mientras adelantaba un poco el paso, al mirar la mirada confusa del pelinegro dijo –Te llevaras una gran… gran sorpresa…-

-El día que te entienda…- dijo él mientras se encaminaba a la carroza, aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse con lo que encontraron…

**Continuará…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Katsuu: Kyaaa por fin pude encontrar la manera de subir la conti

Inner: Muchas gracias Gaby!! Un millón de pana!!!

Katsuu: Si llevo una semana intentando actualizar ¬¬U

Inner: Bueno vamso con el resto xD!


	15. Cap XV: Instinto de ¿Amistad?

Cap XV: Instinto de ¿Amistad?

-Hola Sakura…- dijo una conocida voz desde lo más alto de un árbol, la pelirrosa cambio su expresión por una fría y con el entrecejo fruncido

-sal de ahí maldito cobarde- dijo la chica con algo de furia mientras lanzaba un kunai directo a la copa del árbol, de la cual salta Kakuzu

-No has perdido el toque querida- le dice el e un tono algo burlón

-¿Qué demonios buscas por aquí?- dijo ella sin poder disimular su rabia al mostrar su Sharingan

-No Sakura, no te pongas tan violenta, la verdad solo vengo a avisar que tengas mucho, mucho cuidado, no se sabe cómo van las cosas hoy en día ¿no?- le dijo él con una cínica sonrisa

-¿Cómo asi, nos piensas seguir?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, Sasuke

-Solo por un rato… solo por un tiempo… o quizás todo el camino, no se sabe… pero nos vemos- e hizo un ademan con la mano para desaparecer del lugar dejando a los dos testigos en un sepulcral silencio

-Debemos… ver… a los… demás….- dijo la chica con la mirada sombría y algo entrecortada cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el antes de que sus instintos actuaran por lo que su mente captara y la tomaba entre brazos antes de que su cuerpo desmayado cayera al suelo

-Sa…Sasuke…- susurro la chica antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, el chico puso una mano en su frente y la retiró al instante debido al calor que producía esta

-Sakura… soporta Sakura ya vamos con los demás…- dijo sasuke al cuerpo de Sakura mientras corría con agilidad con ella a espaldas por el bosque, al llegar todos se le quedan mirando mientras el acomodo un lugar en el carruaje para la ojijade.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Deidara con seriedad mientras atendía un poco la fiebre de la chica

-No lo sé, nos encontramos con un tipo raro con mascara que nos amenazo y de repente se prendió en fiebre- dijo Sasuke con preocupación

-Co permiso…- dijo Madara haciéndose paso entre los dos nerviosos chicos, al hacerlo se acerca al vientre de la ojijade pone su dedo indicie encima de este y activa su Sharingan mientras invoca algunas palabras desconocidas…

-¿Q-Que me p-Paso…?- dijo la pelirrosa levemente mientras abría los ojos –Me duele la cabeza…- se dio a si misma mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre brazos y se levantaba con dificultad quedando sentada y apoyando su espalda en la puerta opuesta del carruaje

-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro a lo que la ojijade volteo y el la miraba con ternura y ¿alegría? –ME hace feliz que estés bien… pero por ahora deberíamos movernos- dijo el pelinegro en un tono de orden lo ultimo y el carruaje emprendió su marcha

-Ese Kakuzu…- empezó a susurrar la chica

-Tranquila… si estamos en una reunión de Kagues no serán tan estúpidos como para meterse con nosotros ¿no?-

-Tal vez tengas razón…- dijo la pelirrosa considerándolo –sin embrago conozco a Higoshi como la palma de mi mano, lo más seguro es que este tan convencido que nos enfrente en la reunión, donde seguro se te unen todos los kagues…-

-Eso siempre y cuando me gane su confianza…-

-Para eso el arte de la conversación ¿no?-

-Si algo asi…- dijo el pelinegro mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada a su mujer la cual se iba quedando dormida pero se despertaba al momento de cerrar los ojos –Si tiene sueño duerme, no importa- le dijo el

-Claro…- le dijo ella algo sobresaltada y sonrojada mientras cerraba sus ojos y al dormir el peso de su cuerpo cayó en el hombro del chico, el solo la vio de reojo sonrió y rodo su brazo por el cuerpo de la chica

-Sasuke nos atacan- le dijo rápidamente Suigetsu mientras el carruaje se detenía y el chico esquivaba un kunai

-Ya voy- dijo serio y dirigió una mirada a Sakura –espero que no quieran hacerte daño- susurro para salir al salir observo como todos luchaban –Tobi, lo mejor será que cuides de Sakura, después te descubrirán- le dijo el pelinegro al chico de la máscara que se preparaba para luchar

-Tienes razón…- le dijo el -¿Esta en el carruaje?- el pelinegro solo asintió –Espero que tengas suerte… estos tipos son fuertes- y con esto Tobi desapareció de su vista

-Ustedes escoria ¿de qué aldea son? O ¿acaso son exiliados?- pregunto al "aire" el pelinegro parado encima de la rama alta de una árbol y con una voz tan fría, grave pero a la vez serena que los que se encontraban luchando se detuvieron

-¿Y tu quien te crees para detener todo esto?- le dijo uno de los ninjas ladrones mientras se acercaba a sasuke con un kunai en la mano al rato se pudo escuchar el sonido del kunai y la katana de Sasuke chocar mientras mantenían fuerza y estaban cara a cara Sasuke activo su temido Sharingan

-No me creo SOY el Musikague…. Y estas aun son mis tierras- le dijo él con una mirada retadora y con una voz tenebrosa, remarcando el hecho de que el lugar era suyo

-Uchiha-sama- dijo de inmediato el chico con los ojos abiertos y separándose de él -Lamentamos esto…- dijo mientras con una seña hacia que los otros cinco se posicionaran tras el

-Tsk- le dijo le pelinegro con una pose altanera y algo fastidiado –Deja de hacer estas estupideces y dedícate a algo que valga la pena- dijo con fastidio mientras envainaba su preciada Katana

-Hai- dijeron todos con una temblorosa reverencia pero antes de que pudieran ver uno de los ninjas estaba en el suelo con un kunai en el estomago y los ojos muy abiertos

-Eso es para que aprendan que hablo en serio, llévenselo antes de que muera, a menos de que no les importe su vida- les dijo Sasuke con esto los ninjas tomaron el cuerpo de su compañero y desaparecieron de su vista

-Bien… ¿seguimos?- le pregunto Suigetsu quien aun respiraba con algo de dificultad

-Claro… no me seguiré deteniendo por ese tipo de escoria- dijo el pelinegro y cuando volvió al carruaje la pelirrosa estaba levantándose

-Sa-suke….-

-Sakura deberías descansar-

-Ven- le dijo y antes de que el mismo pudiera ver ella tenía su mano agarrada y posicionada encima de su vientre

-Esta… pateando…- dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa

-Sera fuerte…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No es por nada, pero debemos llegar temprano…- les dijo una voz desde afuera, la de Deidara

-Sí, vamos yendo- dijo sasuke mientras terminaba de entrar en el carruaje, ya Tobi estaba afuera posicionado con sus compañeros de equipo

El viaje empezó de nuevo y no hubieron mas contratiempos para suerte de los dos, aunque Sakura venia con la amenaza de Kakuzu en la cabeza, la verdad es que ninguno de los que conformaban el grupo de Higoshi estaba a su nivel, estaba casi segura, pero asi como estaba segura de eso estaba casi segura de que la tomarían por sorpresa en el embarazo, cosa que no deberían hacer porque necesitan al niño… ¿no?, pero igualmente le afectaba… y entre cavilaciones se dio cuenta después de unas horas que estaban en las puertas de la aldea que los recibiría…

-Bienvenidos a la aldea- les dijo un ANBU mientras los escoltaba por las enormes calles del castillo, donde se quedarían durante esas semanas –Aquí están sus habitaciones, los kagues estarán todos reunidos en tres horas, para la cena, sus pertenencias llegaron antes que ustedes asi que están todas guardadas, espero que disfruten de su estadía- el ANBU hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar, el uchiha cerró la puerta y se volteo a ver la habitación igual que su mujer

-Linda…- susurro ella mientras veía la habitación, era realmente grande, las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco y tenían varios signos de "la villa del sonido" pintados a lo largo en negro, una gran cama matrimonial con sabanas negras y blancas, el piso era negro y los bordes eran blancos, había un gran armario negro de manillas blancas y una puerta negra, que sería el baño, dos mesas de noche negras con sus respectivas lámparas, un balcón y una peinadora.

-Son buenos diseñando…- le dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa

-¿Quién lo habrá hecho?- pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y saltaba un poco

-Pues… yo lo mande a hacer… me pidieron que organizara yo mismo esta habitación- le dijo con media sonrisa a lo que ella lo miro algo sorprendida

-pero ¿Cuándo demonios hiciste todo eso?-

-Pues Sakura, lo del Musikague no lleva unos días, lleva unos cuantos meses, la verdad yo ya sabía, de hecho cuando te vi estaba mandando un mensaje a la oficina del Sonido, ya que desde ese momento era seguro que yo sería el Musikague, solo que no se había hecho furor-

-entonces todo estaba planeado ¬¬-

-La verdad no, pero salió- le dijo él con un aire de tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno ¬¬-

-¿no deberíamos irnos duchando para lo de la reunión?-

-Por dios Sasuke, es en tres horas y la verdad estoy muy cansada- dijo mientras se dejaba caer por completo en la cama

-¿En serio?- preguntó el mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás acostándose también en la cama -¿Te parece si dormimos los tres juntos?-

-Claro…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y antes de que pudieran ver los dos estaban sumergidos en el mar de los sueños….

**En las puertas de la Aldea…**

-Bienvenidos a la Aldea- dijo un ANBU con una leve reverencia mientras abría la puerta de un carruaje del cual bajo un rubio con la ropa y el sombrero que lo señalaba como Hokague, al igual que le tendía una mano a la pelinegra con el vientre medio hinchado, de unos tres meses y medio, para que bajara –Aquí están sus cuartos, espero que disfruten de su estadía- dijo el ANBU al dejarlos frente a una puerta, el rubio la entro y le dio paso a su mujer para que entrara antes…

-¿La adornaste tu?- dijo con los ojos brillantes mientras sonreía

-Asi es…- le dijo el sonriendo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la abrazaba ella veía toda la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas en una degradación de colores, amarillo a rojo, dando la sensación de un atardecer, con una figura en negro pintada pero que remarcaban algunos pétalos blancos, era un árbol con lirios, el árbol de los Hyuuga, el símbolo de Konoha estaba por varias partes, la cama estaba tendida con sabanas negras y naranjas, aparte de algunas blancas y las puertas de armario y baño eran negras, el piso era blanco y las mesas de noche negras con las lámparas en naranja

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le dijo ella al rubio una vez roto el cálido abrazo

-Pues…- dijo el mientras chasqueaba los dedos, en ese momento un ANBU se apareció frente suyo -¿Quiénes han llegado ya?- pregunto el rubio

-Han llegado el Kazekague, el Musikague y lógicamente el Kague de esta villa, y usted…-

-Si no me equivoco la capital de agua es la villa de la lluvia ¿no?…-

-Exacto…-

-Entonces solo falta el de la tierra que sería el de la villa de la roca…-

-Si, están casi completos, según lo que se la reunión será dentro de tres horas ya que el Kague de las rocas esta cerca-

-Bien… muchas gracias puedes retirarte- y tal como mando el ANBU desapareció en una reverencia

-¿Vas a dormir?- le pregunto él a su chica que tenía una cara algo cansada

-Si… después tal vez me bañe y coma algo…-

-Bien… me iré a bañar para dormir- y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a su mujer la cual a estas alturas, todavía se sonroja -¿O te quieres venir conmigo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a Hinata la cual se sonrojo más y negó energéticamente con la cabeza, seguidamente se echo a dormir en la cama…

**Después de media hora…**

(Aquí habrá un intercalado entre personajes)

La pelirrosa se levantaba con algo de pesadez, tenia antojo de algo con… chocolate, se levanto con dificultad quitando el brazo del azabache a su lado y dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, se encamino al baño y se dio una larga ducha muy relajante, al salir pudo ver el cuerpo aun dormido de su prometido ¿tan cansado estaba que no se había despertado?, no le prestó atención a eso y se fue a poner uno de sus kimonos, esta vez era uno blanco con los bordes en negro, la primera de las tres cintas del medio era negra, la segunda gris, la tercera blanca y por ultimo un pequeño cordón negro, por las esquinas del vestido habían figuras de serpientes negras enrollándose o tal vez subiendo, tenía el símbolo Uchiha en un tamaño mediano por la parte de la espalda pero más pegado al cuello y se tomo su cabello rosa con dos palillos de color negro que tenían ojos blancos, es decir, tenían forma de serpientes con ojos negros.

Salió por los pasillos, la verdad no le gustaba estar tan formal, pero en caso de encontrarse con alguien debía estar presentable ¿no?, estuvo un buen rato por los pasillos, no encontraba la cocina y se empezaba a desesperar…

**Y al Mismo Tiempo…**

Una pelinegra se despertaba poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su preciado rubio, la acaricio con la yema de los dedos sonrió de medio lado y se paro, se ducho con tranquilidad y al salir se puso un kimono naranja con los extremos y las partes de abajo en blanco, la cinta era principalmente blanca y solo una delgada parte era naranja, por el kimono corrían varias flores negras y blancas, dejo su pelo suelto y acomodo un poco su pollina mientras se miraba al espejo, al voltearse pudo ver el espiral del clan Uzumaki en negro en su espalda, sonrió orgullosa y satisfecha, estaba con la ropa que siempre había deseado… con el símbolo de su amado….

Salió con sumo cuidado de la habitación y camino por los pasillos, la verdad no sabía por dónde rayos pisaba o a donde se dirigía, pero todo fuera por esas galletas con fresa que se le antojaban de momento…

Las dos chicas iban guiadas por el instinto de sus repentinos antojos, se movían entre los pasillos, atravesaron el laberinto del jardín, le dieron la vuelta al castillo, recorrieron tres pisos, para darse cuenta que la cocina estaba en el ultimo piso, gracias a un concurrente mapa que se ubicaba en alguno de esos largos y angostos pasillos del castillo, era un castillo como de la era Meiji…

La pelinegra entro por la puerta trasera de la cocina, la cual llegaba directamente a la despensa y le daba a uno de los dos refrigeradores empezó a buscar y rebuscar hasta que encontró las galletas y se dirigió a uno de los refrigeradores, que extrañamente le daba la espalda al otro, metió su cabeza en él y empezó a rastrear fresas…

Por su parte la pelirrosa se encontraba por la puerta principal, pero haciendo el mínimo de ruido, vio un refrigerados y se dirigió hacia el buscando y rebuscando algo de chocolate, aunque ahora que recordaba los labios de sasuke sabían al delicioso chocolate… pero en ese momento quería una buena barra de chocolate o algún pudin, empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontró, un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate… perfecto…

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y salieron de la cocina contentas, la pelirrosa caminaba disfrutando de su exquisita torta de chocolate, mientras que la pelinegra caminaba feliz comiendo fresa y galleta, sin darse cuenta de que habían tomado un camino diferente al que habían tomado para llegar, mientras las dos caminaban con la guardia baja no se dieron cuenta de que venían caminando justamente de frente y…

-Ittae- exclamaron las dos al caer al piso, gracias a los reflejos de kunoichi que se les ocurre usar después de caer pudieron atrapar todas sus cosas sin perdidas, para luego dirigir una mirada al frente

-¿H-Hinata?-

-¿S-Sakura…?- las dos chicas se quedaron unos minutos en shock y después dejaron las cosas a un lado y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, la última vez que la pelirrosa la vio fue cuando su padre murió y le gustaba ver que ahora ella estaba mucho mejor e incluso ¡embarazada!

-jejeje no pierdes el tiempo ¿no Hinata?- le dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras la codeaba y la aludida solo se sonrojo

-Y t-tu tampoco...- dijo cambiando su expresión por una picara al ver un pequeño punto de chakra en el vientre de la pelirrosa con su Byakugan

-Bueno por algo estoy comiendo torta de chocolate a hurtadillas ¿no?- le dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pedazo de torta

-¿Te parece si mejor comemos juntas en la cocina?- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable

-Claro ^^- dijo de la misma manera, las dos venían hablando animadamente mientras comían un poco de la cosas que tenían en la mano, al llegar pudieron ver a alguien rastreando cosas en la alacena como ellas hace poco, llevaba un kimono en colores ocres la primera cinta era marrón, la segunda ocre y la tercera era de un amarillo opaco con un pequeño cordón marrón, en el kimono resaltaban algunas figuras de pequeñas mariposas, subiendo un poco más la mirada se encontraron con que la persona que lo haya hecho estaba a punto de caerse de la silla…

Se tambaleaba un poco y movía los brazos como si fuera a volar con un envase de ramen instantáneo en la mano, hizo uso de sus facultades de kunoichi y se las arreglo para saltar de una vez y caer en el piso de pie, estaba contenta y sonreía con satisfacción al ver el envase de ramen en su mano, como le gustaba, y la verdad quería y mucho…

-Dentro de poco no podre hacer mas esas cosas….- se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba en pequeños circulitos hechos con la yema de sus dedos su vientre aun plano, subió su azul mirada para encontrarse con otras dos atónitas-¿Sakura…? ¿Hinata?- pregunto la chica viéndolas a las dos

-I…I…- empezó a decir Hinata pero no cabía de su impresión de verla ahí a diferencia de la pelirrosa que había aprendido a no dudar…

-¿Ino?...-pregunto por fin la pelirrosa -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

**Continuará…**

** Katsuu & Inner:**

**Katsuu: **Ya vi que los documentos si se pueden alterar :D xD

**Inner:** Eres tan Atrasadaaa ¬¬

**Katsuu:** Claro que no ù.ú.. ademas tu tambien estas atrasada tonces ¬¬!

**Inner:** Ekiz.. lo que les queremos decir es que no actualizamos antes porque estabamos de vaije y no pudimos escribir conti...

**Katsuu:** Exacto y no es seguro que suba rapido als conti de mis otros fics por exceso de tarea -.-U

**Inner:** Solo esperamos que dejen Rewievs ;D! Se los agradeceremos con el alma y corazoon *o*

**Katsuu&Inner:** C'ya!! ^^


	16. Cap XVI: No Es Solo Una Amenaza

Cap XVI: No Es Solo Una Amenaza

-P-Pues yo…- empezó a balbucear la chica, pero no pudo continuar por un fuerte abrazo por parte de la chica de cabellos rosas

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe cerda-

-Y yo a ti frentona-

-C-Chicas…- dijo la dulce voz de Hinata -¿no escuchan algo?- las chicas agudizaron sus sentidos y lograron captar una especie de campanas sonando

-Lo más seguro es que ya haya llegado el Tsuchikage- _Kage de la aldea de las rocas_

-Si bueno nos vemos chicas- dijo Ino rápidamente para luego desaparecer

-Esa cerda me dirá que hace aquí… nos vemos Hinata- dijo la chica e cabellos rosados para luego desaparecer en una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo

-Si no llego ya Naruto se enojara…- susurró la chica para desaparecer en una ráfaga de pétalos de lirio

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto serio y con un tono neutro, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Tranquilo Otokage _Kage del sonido_ no hice nada malo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona al entrar

-No queremos que mi mujer se pierda ¿verdad?, quien sabe que le podrían hacer- dijo el posándose detrás de ella con una gran velocidad

-Sasuke, déjate de juegos y vámonos tienes cosas que atender- dijo ella seria para soltarse el agarre, le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue con él, Sasuke vestía una Haori negra con el símbolo Uchiha, y sus pantalones eran blancos, la cinta que rodeaba su cintura era de color negro, igual que sus zapatos, antes de salir se puso encima la túnica de Otokage, la cual era blanca con la insignia del sonido varias veces en negro

-Vamos…- dijo él y la tomó posesivamente por la cintura para luego salir del lugar en el que se encontraban

-Bienvenido señor Hokage- dijo un anciano abriendo dos grandes puertas de madera al rubio y a su esposa

-Gracias- respondió este

-Bienvenido señor Raikage- dijo dándole paso al Kage de las nubes, del país el rayo

-Gracias- dijo este pasando junto a su esposa

-Bienvenido señor Tsuchikage- dijo dando paso al Kage de las rocas

-Gracias- dijo este pasando solo

-Naruto ¿Quién era la prometida de Gaara?- le susurró la morena a su esposo

-No tengo la más mínima idea- respondió él, la puerta se abrió y se escucho un "bienvenido señor Kazekage", dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta y vieron pasar a Gaara junto con…

-¿Ino?- pregunto instantáneamente la chica

-Emmm Hola Hinata… Naruto…- dijo la rubia sentándose frente a ellos con un leve carmín tiñendo sus mejillas

-I-Ino… aun no lo puedo creer- dijo el rubio

-Si quién lo diría- dijo el siempre frio Gaara con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, aun falta el Otokage, Mizukage y Hoshikage- dijo el Raikage

-Por el enfrentamiento que sufrió la aldea de la estrella el Hoshikage no podrá venir, por eso no lo contamos, el Mizukage dijo que vendría un tiempo después… pero que igual vendría y que podíamos empezar sin el… y el Otokage…-

-Aquí estoy- dijo la fría voz del azabache entrando a la sala

-Bienvenido señor Otokage- dijo el anciano con una amable sonrisa

-¿S-Sasuke?- preguntó para sí mismo Naruto con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y la mandíbula desencajada

-Naruto…- susurró el aludido, luego dibujo una media sonrisa –veo que si pudiste cumplir tu sueño, baka-

-Te dije que lo lograría teme- dijo el rubio muy contento - ¡Oye, no me digas baka, teme!- dijo Naruto empezando una mini-pelea desde su asiento con sasuke que aun estaba en la puerta, las dos chicas por su lado estaban con los ojos abiertos y la comisura de los labios levemente abiertas, ya que si ataban cabos… -Lastima que Sakura-chan no pueda verte… le gustaría mucho verte en un puesto tan alto- dijo el rubio con el semblante entristecido

-No te preocupes por ella, eso no importa- dijo el azabachado con una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¿No te interesa nada sobre Sakura-chan?- preguntó indignado el rubio

-No creo que este mejor de lo que está ahora- dijo pasando su mano por la puerta aun abierta, y jalando hacia él a una bella mujer, una que termino abrazada al fornido pecho del pelinegro, luciendo sus ojos jades, una gran sonrisa y su cabello rosa brillante

-Hola Naruto…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el rubio termino de desencajar la mandíbula, igual que Gaara, quien se esperaba de todo menos eso, las otras dos chicas solo miraban con una gran y picara sonrisa a la chica de cabellos rosas

-Ahora pueden dar comienzo a la reunión, me retiro, llegare para avisar la llegada del Mizukage-

-Bien, primero que todo vamos a presentar al Otokage- dijo el Tsuchikage

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto, y esta es mi prometida y futura esposa Sakura… Uchiha- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-el resto ya nos conocemos de la última vez que hicimos una reunión, y creo que ya el Otokage tiene suficiente información sobre nosotros- dijo el Tsuchikage, para luego recibir un asentamiento por parte el moreno –está bien, ahora sobre el Mizukage… como sabrán su identidad hasta ahora era…-

-Yo- dijo una masculina voz al entrar, al voltear a ver todos, en especial Sakura y sasuke no cabían de su impresión

-M-Madara- tartamudeo sasuke

-Tobi…- susurró Sakura

-¿Es usted el Mizukage?- pregunto el Raikage

-Asi es… Madara Uchiha a su servicio- dijo el dándole la mano a cada uno de los kages, luego le guiño un ojo y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sakura, la cual solo le mando una mirada con reproche que decía claramente "luego me explicaras"

-Comencemos…- dijo el Tsuchikage abriendo la reunión

-Bien eso es todo… el tiempo que estarán aquí es para conocerse entre ustedes y armar mejores lazos para asi no tener con frecuencia guerras o discusiones entre provincias, también el peligro de los últimos dos sannin el de lo ANBU y el que corre con la nueva organización derivada de Akatsuki son puntos importantes, por favor no los olviden- dijo el Tsuchikage dando fin a todo

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto el Otokage a su mujer

-¿Qué se te antoja?- pregunto el Kazekague a su prometida

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto el Hokage a su esposa

-Quiero fresas con queso y ramen- dijeron las tres al unísono, se miraron entre las tres y soltaron una carcajada

-Estas mujeres cada día están más locas- dijo el rubio con una gota adornando su cabeza

-Si…- concordó el chico de cabello rojo

-asi son…- dijo el azabache

-Bueno, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ¡revivir el pasado!- dijo entusiasta el rubio

-algo me dice que no me va a gustar- susurró con fastidio el azabache

-¡Vamos teme, se que te mueres por una batalla conmigo!- dijo el rubio con una pose de Rock Lee

-Hm…- musitó el azabache, para luego dibujar media sonrisa –está bien dobe…-

-Hey, ¿no han visto a Ino?- pregunto la morena al llegar al lado de su rubio marido

-No….- respondió el azabache

-Ahora que lo pienso donde está Gaara?- dijo con inocencia el rubio, las chicas buscaron con la mirada a Gaara y al no encontrarlo se sonrieron y la morena se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando

-son unas pervertidas- susurró el azabache al oído de la chica de cabellos rosas

-si sasuke como digas- dijo la chica rodando de ojos –si yo soy la pervertida no quiero saber que eres tú…-

-Hmp… yo solo cumplo tus perversiones- le dijo el azabache dándole un beso n el cuello a la chica que tomaba de la cintura

-y lo haces muy bien…- dijo ella dándole un peso

-Ejem…- un carraspeo de garganta les hizo separarse y voltearse a ver a una Hinata muy sonrojada y a un rubio con una sonrisa muy picara –eso se hace en la habitación Sakura-chan-

-Lo sé Naruto lo he hecho un millón de veces- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el rubio desencajo la mandíbula y de una vez se puso a pelear

-¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!-

-Naruto, por dios ya esta grandecita… vete moviendo…- le dijo el azabache, el rubio obedeció y caminaron hasta un amplio jardín en el que se podía combatir adecuadamente

-Bien teme ¡Prepárate!- grito el rubio para luego empezar a luchar con el azabache, los dos tenían buena resistencia, e increíble rapidez y precisión, las chicas solo observaban hasta que Sakura sintió una rara opresión en su corazón, lo cual manifestó tomándose el lado izquierdo del pecho, la morena le miró totalmente extrañada

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- preguntó Hinata con preocupación

-Yo… Yo… no se…- dijo Sakura entrecortadamente empezando a jadear a causa del dolor -¡Sasuke!- chilló Sakura del dolor mientras caía al suelo en posición fetal.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el moreno frenando de repente sus movimientos -¡Detente Naruto!- gritó con desesperación al ver como su mujer se retorcía en el suelo sujetándose el pecho con una mueca de dolor-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó con una mirada y una expresión de pura angustia y ansiedad, sin contar su tono de voz exasperado

-S-Sasuke…- empezó a gimotear ella soportando los repentinos espasmos de dolor que recorrían su columna, tomo la mano de su prometido y la sujeto con fuerza mientras empezaba a sudar –N-No s-sé que su-sucede…- dijo ella con una terrible mueca de dolor

-Estas subiendo de temperatura- murmuró el moreno mientras le ponía la mano en la frente

-¿Qué le estará ocurriendo?- susurro con preocupación el rubio

-No estoy segura, pero creo que debe ser algo relacionado con su embarazo- dijo la morena

-¿embarazo?- pregunto el moreno -¿Algo va mal?- pregunto con semblante desesperado a la chica de ojos perla

-No… pero sería bueno que activaras tu Sharingan Sasuke, te parecerá interesante ese niño- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente

-…- el moreno la vio por algunos segundo y luego volvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos rosáceos que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, activo el Sharingan y lo que pudo ver en verdad le sorprendió –es increíble- susurro él mientras veía atónito como desde el vientre de su mujer se desprendía una enorme cantidad de chakra, solo que este por alguna razón era de color negro

-¿Qué causara esto?- se pregunto asi mismo el rubio

-El crecimiento del feto con grandes poderes, eso es lo que produce, está liberando todo su chakra que podría ser muy maligno en el futuro, pero esa no es la única razón- dijo una voz serena desde el marco de la puerta, todos –a excepción de Sakura- dirigieron su mirada y se encontraron con Madara

-¿Y que mas ocurre?- pregunto el rubio con el seño fruncido

-Ya verás…- dijo Madara en un asentimiento, en ese momento la gran cantidad de chakra negro se concentro en una esfera que salió del cuerpo de la chica de ojos jade, tomo forma de esfera mientras ascendía y el dolor dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, inmediatamente la esfera se movió con una impresionante rapidez y se disparo hacia algún lugar del jardín

-¡Ahh!- chillidos y gritos de dolor se empezaron a escuchar desde el sitio donde debía estar la esfera

-¿Y eso?- se cuestiono a sí mismo el azabache mientras olfateaba el aire, el cual ahora poseía un cierto toque a oxido

-inspeccionare- dijo el rubio con decisión y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde hasta hace poco se escuchaban gritos de dolor -¡Sasuke, ven a ver esto!-

-¡Ya voy!- grito con su grave voz el azabachado – Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con ansiedad

-Si… me siento mejor ahora solo estoy algo cansada- respondió ella con un tono cansino y un gesto de incomodidad

-Ya vengo…- susurro él y le beso la frente cubierta por una capa de fino sudor –esto es…- susurró sasuke al verse al frente del lugar de los hechos

-Si es algo totalmente terrible…- asintió el rubio

-E imposible…- agregó el azabache con un tono y una mirada atónita, frente a él se ubicaban por lo menos once cuerpos desmembrados prácticamente, la sangre estaba regada por la hierba del pequeño jardín detrás de la gran cantidad de arboles que le dividía del anterior claro

-¡Mira eso!- gritó el rubio señalando un pedazo de papel que yacía en la rama de un árbol, colgado.

El azabache salto en un segundo y lo tomo, leyendo con atención cada una de las líneas del papel en sus manos:

_Hola, lo más seguro es que si están leyendo esto es que por alguna razón lograron vencer a los hombres que mande, es una lástima que no hayan podido con ustedes, pero este no es el caso, Sakura, espero que te cuides, porque ese bebe en verdad que nos traerá muchos, muchos beneficios desde el momento de su nacimiento, nos será útil asi tenga dos segundos de nacido._

_No te exasperes de segundo, no nos queremos aguantar todos tu meses de embarazo, ya tenemos nuestros propios problemas, pero de hecho no te vendría mal una escolta los últimos meses, seria fructuoso para nuestra diversión pero no te servirá de nada, espero que lo tengas en cuenta._

_Espero que te lo pases de lo mejor y disfrutes tu temporal libertad, cuenta que no la tendrás por mucho tiempo._

_No hace falta decir quién soy, solo deseo que no me olvides, ni a lo que te acabo de expresar._

Sasuke apretó con fuerza la carta hasta arrugarla por completo en su puño, se volteo con el ceño fruncido y con el Sharingan instintivamente activado, dio un rápido vistazo a Naruto que aún observaba con atención los cadáveres y corrió hacia donde estaba la madre de su futuro hijo.

-Sakura…- dijo al llegar para luego darle un abrazo mucho más fuerte

-¿Qué sucede sasuke? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Tengo que… hablar con Madara… toma- dijo dándole la carta, ella le dio una letra rápida y su semblante endureció

-Tenemos que hablar con Madara- le corrigió ella

-Vamos- dijo el dándole la mano para que ella se levantara del suelo

-¿Naruto-kun sigue allá?- preguntó con timidez Hinata

-Sí, dile que hablaremos con el más tarde- respondió sasuke

-Vale…- dijo Hinata y luego de eso se dirigió hacia donde debería estar su esposo

-¿Sabes quién es, no?-

-Claro quién mas tendría la mente tan retorcida y… la escritura tan extraña…- contestó Sakura – Higoshi…-

-Arreglaremos cuentas con él cuando piense que es tiempo para poder secuestrarte…-

-Podría secuestrarme a los ocho meses sasuke, el poder del niño le sirve en todo momento y sabemos que no es mentira… lo acabamos de ver…- susurró ella con frialdad

-No puedes asegurar eso…-

-Solo hay una persona a la que le podemos preguntar…-

-Madara… nos hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiera quedado donde estaba antes de yo ir donde Naruto me había dicho-

-dijo que tenía que dejarnos un rato solos pero esto es urgente-

-muy urgente…-

-si es a mí a quien buscan, aquí estoy- dijo una voz masculina desde un pasillo lateral, los dos voltearon y acostado en una pared se encontraba Madara, sin su mascara

-Madara… tu sabes lo que paso allá ¿no es asi?-

-Si…- respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza

-Entonces, explícanos- dijo Sakura

-Sakura, no sé qué ha pasado con tus sentidos, pero desde hace unas horas yo ya sabía que ellos vendrían…- empezó a decir Madara – no dije nada porque sabía que esto iba a pasar, cada vez que alguien intente matarte o hacerte algún daño, algo parecido sucederá, el niño debe nacer quiera o no la gente, pero los últimos meses es más débil, debe concentrar todo lo que queda de energías en protegerse a si mismo dentro de tu vientre… los últimos meses queda entre ustedes el deber de cuidarte-

-es por eso que el poder le serviría a Higoshi asi el pequeño este recién nacido-

-Eso mismo quiero decir…-

-…Pondré más seguridad en ti, Sakura- dijo firmemente el moreno

-No, sasuke, yo me se defender… solo debemos estar más alerta a finales pero estoy segura de que nada grave nos sucederá-

-Eso espero-

-Ahora debemos ir moviéndonos… no creo que sea bueno que yo este por aquí, aunque sea Mizukage sigo estando en el libro bingo-

-vuelve a ser Tobi entonces- dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

-Qué más quisiera- dijo Madara con un tono cansino –Eso quedara para después ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?-

-Si…- dijo ella con el mismo tono y luego se dirigió a sasuke –Vayamos a descansar-

-Vamos…- dijo el rodeando sus hombros con su brazo mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con su delicado y frágil –pero fuerte- brazo –ya pasará… veras que no te hará nada- dijo dándole un casto beso en el cabello y en la frente

-Eso es pero- dijo ella posando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno

**Ocho Meses Después…**

-Vamos Sasuke, apúrate- dijo una chica de cabellos rosáceos con el ceño fruncido

-Ya voy Sakura…- dijo el moreno con un tono cansino -¿Por qué tantas cosas?- preguntó el con una gran gota en su sien

-cuando el bebe nazca quiero que tenga todo listo… asi que por favor apúrate con las compras-

-Si Sakura…- dijo el viendo hacia otro lado, la siguió hasta que de repente se detuvo a mitad del camino -¿Qué sucede?-

-No me deja de sorprender como brilla a la luz del sol- contesto ella moviendo de un lado a otro el resplandeciente anillo que reposaba en su dedo

-No sería lo mismo en otra mano- dijo el sonriendo y abrazándola

-Tienes razón- dijo ella repasando con la vista el anillo de oro, el cual rezaba en diamantes "Sasuke" –Asi como este no se vería bien en otra mano- dijo ella tomando la mano del moreno en la cual descansaba un anillo que rezaba en diamantes "Sakura"

-Atado de por vida a una mujer como esta…- dijo el moreno señalando su anillo –no sé si sobreviviré- dijo con la vista baja y un tono fingido de depresión

-Tonto…- susurro ella para luego darle una palmada en la espalda y voltear con un puchero

-Te amo…- le dijo el al oído

-Yo también- dijo ella volteándose para darle un ligero y suave beso

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sasuke viendo algunas sombras entre los arboles

-No lo sé- respondió su marido enfocando la vista

-deberíamos ir a ver-

-No creo que sea lo correcto-

-Tengo tres meses que no me dejas hacer nada- le reclamo ella con un puchero

-No puedes, recuerda que estas amenazada y embarazada-

-No soy más débil por eso-

-pero si más frágil-

-Me subestimas-

-No te subestimo, solo te cuido-

-pero yo me sé cuidar sola, no es necesario que parezca una invalida solo por estar en estado- dijo señalando su barriga mientras contenía algunas lagrimas

-Sakura esto es una pelea estúpida vámonos ya a la casa-

-Tienes razón, lo hemos discutido muchas veces y estoy segura de que no cambiaras de parecer…- dijo ella, pero antes de empezar a caminar una aguja se clavo en su cuello y se fue sumiendo en la oscuridad hasta quedar dormida

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasuke

-Si la vienes a buscar será muy divertido- le dijo un hombre desde su espalda –Pero por ahora nos la queremos llevar- dijo presionando un kunai en el cuello de sasuke –La próxima anda con tu esposa en callejones mas habitados- dijo clavando una aguja en el cuello del atónito azabache que veía como se llevaban a su mujer, su vida, en brazos –Te esperamos-

**Continuará…**


End file.
